


Um Beijo Inesperado de Natal - Snames

by Sandra_Longbottom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Amizade com Slytherins, Bottom!Sirius, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Final feliz?, Hogwarts, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Marauder´s Era, Marotos, Romance, Smut, Snames, Top!Remus, Violencia, Yaoi, Yuri, amizades reconstruidas, bottom!Severus, famílias re-construidas, natal, rivalidades entre casas, segredos revelados, top!James, universo alternativo, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 62,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: Snape e James se esbarram em um corredor, durante a noite, por baixo de um visco e são obrigados a beijarem-se. Nessa mesma noite, Severus tem um sonho e começa sentindo sentimentos fortes por seu arqui-inimigo. Que irá acontecer?





	1. O Beijo

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Mais um projeto que iniciei.  
> É uma fanfic Yaoi, universo alternativo, e terá como casal principal, James Potter e Severus Snape (Snames). Terá cerca de 50 capítulos e contém Lemon.  
> Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder.  
> Bjs :D 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! Mais um projeto que iniciei. É uma fanfic Yaoi, universo alternativo, e terá como casal principal, James Potter e Severus Snape (Snames). Terá cerca de 50 capítulos e contém Lemon. Espero que gostem. Se não gosta, por favor, não comente. Se gosta, tenho todo o prazer em ler seus comentários e de responder. Bjs :D 
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

Severus estava saindo da biblioteca de Hogwarts em direção ao salão comunal de sua casa. Seus longos cabelos negros e oleosos caiam em cascata por seu rosto pálido e magro. Levava em seu braço um livro de capa dura de DCAT avançado, que tinha requisitado a Madame Pince, uma mulher severa e temível. O livro tinha um aspeto antiquado, com muitas páginas cheias de feitiços e contrafeitiços. Ao vê-lo na estante, se apercebeu que poderia aprender um pouco mais e ele adorava conhecimento.

Estava ansioso para chegar a seu dormitório e lê-lo debaixo das cobertas. Seria seu divertimento antes de dormir. Nada como ler um bom livro, aprender mais um pouco sobre o que gostava, sentir as folhas amareladas contra suas mãos finas.

Virou o corredor, vendo os enfeites natalícios que decoravam o castelo. Eram férias de Natal e seus colegas de dormitório tinham ido para suas casas, para junto de suas famílias. Snape não gostava dessas festividades, pois o faziam lembrar que não tinha uma família amorosa e feliz, mas uma disfuncional.

Seu pai era um homem bêbado e abusivo, que o maltratava, tal como sua mãe. Sempre lhe perguntara porque não o abandonavam, porque não saiam de casa, tentarem serem felizes, mas ela simplesmente respondia que não podiam. E não falava mais nada, para sua raiva e frustração.

Severus odiava seu pai por tudo de ruim que ele lhes tinha feito. Ainda hoje, mas não tão intensamente como no passado, tinha pesadelos com o modo como Tobias os tratava. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao escutar passos em sua direção, mas não via ninguém. Discretamente tentou pegar na varinha, que tinha escondido dentro da manga direita e tentou erguer o braço, mas sofreu um empurrão, caindo contra o chão gelado do corredor.

Com os sentidos alerta e o coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito, tentou se equilibrar e suas mãos tocaram em um tecido delicado como seda. Bateu violentamente com o traseiro no pavimento e gritou de dor e espanto, escutando o livro caindo a seu lado. À sua frente se encontrava um James Potter espantado, de olhos arregalados, e sua boca formava um perfeito “o”.

– Potter! – Gritou Severus, seu rosto retorcido de raiva. Sentia seu coração batendo rapidamente com o susto – Seu maldito…

Estacou, olhando para cima da cabeça do Gryffindor e sentiu seu rosto perdendo a cor. James, que ainda estava em choque, seguiu seu olhar e sentiu seu coração falhando uma batida. Por cima deles se encontrava um belo e delicado visco. Se xingou mentalmente pela má sorte, ele só estava regressando da cozinha, depois de pedir aos elfos domésticos um delicioso cheesecake de frutos vermelhos, sua sobremesa preferida. Só queria chegar ao seu Salão Comunal sem ser descoberto, já que Pad e Moony tinham levado o mapa com eles. 

Seus amigos estavam em um relacionamento e tinham ido namorar para a Torre de Astronomia. Viu o Slytherin se levantando ao mesmo tempo que massajava seu traseiro, e passando rapidamente por ele, lhe dando um encontrão. Instintivamente, agarrou em seu braço e viu os olhos negros profundos o encarando com um misto de receio e raiva.

– Espere. – Falou, sem saber como continuar. Provavelmente seu colega não acreditava na maldição do visco, mas ele acreditava nesse mito e não queria ser amaldiçoado no amor – Você não pode sair daqui.

– Porquê? – Perguntou seu colega com raiva – Agora você quer mandar em mim, Potter?

– Não. – Respondeu James, olhando para sua mão e percebeu que estava agarrando fortemente o braço de Snape e afrouxou o aperto. O Slytherin, percebendo que ele tinha vacilado, puxou seu braço, conseguindo se libertar. Estava pronto para correr, quando sentiu que Potter o agarrava pela cintura.

Com rapidez, se virou para seu arqui-inimigo, pronto para lutar, quando se desequilibrou e caiu novamente, de pernas afastadas. Olhou para ele, furibundo, a dor em seu traseiro se intensificando. James tentou se equilibrar, mas não conseguiu. Caiu em cima de Snape, seus rostos se aproximando perigosamente e seus lábios se tocaram com alguma violência. O Slytherin arregalou os olhos, chocado com o que estava acontecendo entre eles e James sentiu que os lábios de Snape tinham um sabor amargo a chocolate, como se tivesse acabado de comer um. Antes que pudesse reagir, foi empurrado e bateu novamente no chão, soltando um gemido de dor.

Viu como o Slytherin se levantava rapidamente e pegava no livro, que tinha caído no chão com o embate. Seu rosto estava ainda mais pálido que o habitual, parecendo um fantasma. Snape correu o mais rapidamente que pode para longe dele e James sentiu uma profunda tristeza dentro de si.

Afinal tinha acertado em seus sentimentos, estava profundamente apaixonado por Severus Snape.

 

OoOoO

 

James não se recordava com precisão como se tinha apaixonado por seu colega, deveriam estar ambos no terceiro ano. Snape continuava o mesmo garoto franzino e obcecado por livros. Estava regressando de mais um treino banal de Quidditch, pensando como iria ser fácil vencer os Hufflepuffs no jogo seguinte, quando seu olhar se dirigiu para o Lago Negro. Sentado perto das margens se encontrava o Slytherin, isolado de seus colegas. Trajava o uniforme de sua casa, sua pele continuava com o mesmo aspeto doentio e seus cabelos negros oleosos, mas havia algo em seu rosto que o tinha deixado cativado. Snape estava sorrindo, um sorriso aberto e sincero, diferente de sua habitual carranca fechada. E tinha sido seu sorriso a iluminar seus dias, sempre que se sentia triste.

Continuava se intrometendo em sua vida, pregando peças, tentando ver novamente aquele sorriso cativante, mas nunca mais o viu sorrindo daquele jeito relaxado e feliz, o deixando frustrado, sem saber o que mais fazer.

Se ergueu do chão, sacudiu seu uniforme e pegou na capa de invisibilidade, que tinha caído a seus pés com o encontrão e se cobriu. Regressou a passos leves e seguros para o Salão Comunal, sentindo o sabor de chocolate de seu colega em seus lábios, desejando provar mais.

Severus corria desesperadamente para seu Salão Comunal, sem se importar se era apanhado por Filch ou um professor. Seus pensamentos estavam focados em Potter e no beijo, não acreditando que tinha sido tocado tão intimamente. Ainda conseguia sentir seus lábios formigando com o beijo repentino de seu arqui inimigo, não percebendo porque tinha sido beijado.

Resmungou entredentes, sentindo seu rosto esquentar ao se recordar dos lábios dele, carnudos e macios, contra os seus, e como seu coração tinha acelerado com o toque. Nunca pensou que beijar pudesse ser tão bom. Suspirou e tocou em seus lábios, sentindo uma deliciosa mistura exótica de sabores. Ao se aperceber do que estava fazendo, limpou seus lábios furiosamente com a palma da mão, irritado com seu colega. Potter lhe tinha roubado um momento único em sua vida, ser beijado por alguém que gostava. Não por um traste idiota como ele. Nunca o perdoaria.

Entrou no corredor das masmorras e, mesmo com as tochas pregadas na parede criando fogo, que produziam formas fantasmagóricas nas paredes, sentiu frio. Seu corpo gelado tremia levemente, estava horrorizado com o que tinha acontecido.

Abraçou seus braços à frente de seu corpo, tentando se aquecer. Andou apressadamente, querendo estar debaixo dos cobertores quentes de sua cama e amaldiçoar o Gryffindor para o resto de sua vida. Parou em frente ao retrato de seu salão comunal, que era atrás de uma porta secreta, no porão debaixo do Salão Comunal e falou a senha, sua voz saindo mais rouca do que habitual:

– Salazar. – A porta se abriu e ele entrou para dentro de uma longa sala luxuosa, onde as janelas davam para as profundezas do lago de Hogwarts, permitindo escutar a água batendo contra elas. A lula gigante nadava calmamente pelas águas escuras, com seus enormes tentáculos se agitando suavemente em seu redor. Alguns alunos do primeiro ano, que ainda não estavam habituados com à presença do animal, se encontravam sentados nos sofás de veludo negro, observando seus movimentos e comentando entre eles. Sentados em frente à lareira crepitante se encontravam alguns jovens alunos, lendo algum livro ou uma carta de seus pais, ou namorando.

Ignorando a criatura e seus colegas, correu para seu dormitório, que se encontrava vazio. Se atirou para sua cama, largando o livro em seus lençóis e fechou os olhos com força, não querendo recordar o que tinha acontecido. Antes que pudesse levantar novamente para ir ao banheiro e trocar de roupa, adormeceu de imediato, cansado das emoções daquele dia.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Que acharam do beijo trocado roubado? E do desenrolar da história? Espero que tenham gostado. Tentarei postar o próximo o mais rapidamente possível.  
> Me digam, por favor, o que acharam.  
> Bjs :D


	2. O Sonho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 7 Kudos, os 105 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Só para avisar, esse capítulo contém cenas de teor sexual. Se não gosta, ou não se sente à vontade, não leia.  
> Bjs :D

Estava sentado de frente para o Lago Negro, onde a Lula Gigante nadava calmamente pela água límpida, seus longos tentáculos dançando para cima e para baixo. Tinha as costas encostadas no tronco de uma árvore e aproveitava os raios de sol que acariciavam meu rosto. A meu lado, aberto sobre a grama verde e brilhante, se encontrava aberto um livro de Poções Avançado. Suspirei, me sentindo relaxado, quando senti que alguém se aproximava a passos apressados, mas decididos. Olhei para o lado e vi James Potter, trajando seu uniforme Gryffindor, seus cabelos negros estavam espetados para todos os lados e molhado, suas bochechas ruborizadas. Me apercebi que ele tinha tomado banho há pouco tempo.

Em vez de me levantar e fugir de seu encalço, sorri carinhosamente e me ergui, minha mão limpando as calças. O peso que sentia em meu peito pela preocupação de sua demora tinha desaparecido.

– Finalmente você apareceu. – Repreendi, ironicamente, e vi como ele ruborizava ligeiramente pela vergonha, ficando ainda mais belo.

– Me desculpe. – Falou ele, envergonhado – Estive no treino.

Olhei para seus olhos cor de avelã e me aproximei, ficando frente a ele. Nossos olhares se cruzaram e eu aproximei meu rosto do dele, desejando sentir seus lábios sobre os meus. Estremeci ao sentir seu toque suave e soltei um gemido baixo de deleite. James era um homem gentil comigo, me tratava com respeito e carinho, realizando todos os meus pedidos, por mais bobos que fossem. Por isso meu amor por ele crescia cada vez mais cada dia que passava. Nos separamos e meu companheiro acariciou delicadamente meu rosto, antes de falar:

– Eu te amo. – Senti meu coração acelerar contra meu peito e respondi, com uma suavidade que nunca tinha escutado de mim mesmo:

– Eu também te amo. – Nos aproximamos e trocamos um selinho, sentindo os lábios suaves contra os meus. James desapertou minha gravata verde e prateada e eu, percebendo o que ele queria, realizei vários encantamentos de privacidade. Não queríamos que ninguém arruinasse nosso momento. Desapertei um botão de cada vez da camisa branca de James, sentindo meu corpo estremecendo de antecipação. Meu companheiro sorriu maliciosamente ao ver minha expressão excitada e beijou meu pescoço, me arrancando gemidos de prazer. Sabendo que não me poderiam ver e, muito menos, escutar, impulsionei meus quadris em direção ao corpo de James, revelando minha excitação. Precisava desesperadamente que ele me tocasse, que me fizesse seu.

– Alguém precisa de ser acarinhado. – Escutei um ronronar contra meu ouvido e senti minha ereção estremecer com seu tom de voz libidinoso – Não é verdade, gatinho?

Gemi ao sentir uma mão acariciando minha excitação por cima da calça e sussurrei, agradado com o apelido carinhoso. Era muito mais agradável que Ranhoso.

– Sim, Jay… – Meus olhos estavam fechados, aproveitando os toques insinuantes de meu companheiro em meu corpo – Continue…

James cumpriu meu pedido e deslizou meu ziper, me fazendo estremecer de antecipação. Uma mão marota deslizou por minha cueca, agarrando meu membro intumescido e soltei um grito, sendo abafado por seus lábios. Sua mão realizava movimentos suaves de vai e vem, me transmitindo ondas de calor. Abri meus olhos e fixei no rosto concentrado de James, que estava a meu lado me observando com toda a atenção. Lentamente, me deitei na grama suave, gemidos baixos escapando de meus lábios. O prazer que sentia era tão bom, mas sabia que seria ainda melhor se ele continuasse. Minhas mãos trêmulas retiraram sua camisa, a atirando para a grama florida, observando o torso liso e torneado de meu companheiro. Molhei meus lábios e comentei:

– Você é muito gostoso. – Minhas mãos tocaram em sua pele sedosa e reparei que ele estremecia. James fechou momentaneamente os olhos, aproveitando minhas carícias. Eu continuei, observando sua reação e ele voltou a abrir os olhos e se colocou no meio de minhas pernas, impulsionando seu corpo em direção do meu. Sorriu maliciosamente para mim, com um olhar inocente e respondeu:

– Tudo para você, meu amor. – Senti meu peito se aquecendo, sentindo a paixão em suas palavras. Muitas vezes me tinha perguntado, no início de nossa relação, se iria resultar, se iríamos ficar juntos, ser felizes, mesmo sendo tão diferentes: James era popular, atrativo e rico, um garoto rebelde e sedutor, que denotava sensualidade por onde passava, e eu, um garoto feio, pobre e introvertido, sem nenhum atrativo. Mas James me tinha provado que o amor combatia qualquer barreira. Sai de meus pensamentos e vi meu companheiro desapertando minha camisa, revelando meu peito magro e pálido, repleto de cicatrizes. Coloquei as mãos à minha frente, uma tentativa tola de me tapar, mas James as retirou com suavidade, dizendo:

– Não esconda, Sev. – Olhei em seus olhos, a vergonha pesando em meu peito – Você é perfeito do jeito que é, mesmo com essas cicatrizes.

Senti meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, e pisquei algumas vezes, tentando afastá-las. Não queria que ele visse as marcas das surras de meu pai. Meu corpo estava repleto delas. James, percebendo meu medo, se aproximou de meu rosto e beijou meus lábios. Inspirei fundo ao sentir o toque carinhoso e soltei um gemido abafado. Em resposta, senti como era apertado contra seu corpo musculado, sentindo seu calor e sua pele suave contra a minha. As mãos de meu companheiro acariciavam meu corpo, me transmitindo arrepios de prazer. As minhas acariciavam seus cabelos rebeldes, sentindo sua maciez. Senti uma língua marota pressionando meus lábios e os abri, cedendo passagem.

Nossas línguas se tocaram harmoniosamente, com suavidade e doçura. Estremeci de prazer ao mesmo tempo que gemia contra sua boca, sentindo o desejo percorrendo meu corpo. James tocava em meu peito, seus dedos brincando com meus mamilos. Se afastou, terminando o beijo com suavidade, seus olhos cor de avelã brilhantes de desejo. Vi ele olhando para meu corpo marcado e, sem aviso, beijou uma cicatriz rosada que tinha por baixo de meu mamilo. Senti meus olhos se encherem novamente de lágrimas com seu ato e ele me olhou nos olhos e disse as palavras que eu mais ansiava escutar na vida:

– Eu te amo, Severus. – As lágrimas que estavam presas em meus olhos se libertaram, escorrendo ao longo de meu rosto. Era muito bom escutar essas palavras da pessoa que gostávamos. Abri a boca para responder, mas estava tão emocionado que não consegui. Em resposta, acariciei seus cabelos rebeldes, tentando dar a entender que sentia o mesmo e James sorriu, percebendo minha falta de palavras. Continuou beijando meu corpo, descendo calmamente até meu membro intumescido. Soltei um suspiro sufocado ao sentir suas mãos acariciando minha intimidade e, em resposta, impulsionei meu corpo para a frente.

Senti seus dedos acariciando minha ereção, me excitando cada vez mais, e sua boca a engoliu de uma vez. Um gemido alto e rouco escapou de meus lábios, o prazer percorrendo meu corpo ao sentir os movimentos de vai e vem, suaves e controlados. Minha respiração acelerava, meu corpo se incendiava com os toques, querendo mais. A boca de James me levava a sentir um prazer que nunca tinha sentido antes. Nunca ninguém me tinha tocado tão intimamente.

– James, por favor… – Implorei, e senti ele aumentando os movimentos de sucção. Agarrei seus cabelos, meu corpo estremecendo de prazer. Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu vi um brilho maroto, ele estava adorando me levar à loucura. – Por favor, mais…!

Meu companheiro obedeceu a meu pedido, me levando a mais prazer. Meus quadris se impulsionavam para a frente, completamente descontrolado pelo prazer. 

– Não pare… – Implorei – Não pare…!

Soltei um grito estrangulado ao mesmo tempo que me derramava em sua boca. James não me soltou, engolindo tudo prazerosamente.

Sentia que meu coração ia sair de meu peito, gotas de suor escorriam por meu rosto, meus lábios entreabertos tentavam buscar ar. Vi o rosto ruborizado de James me olhando com um misto de desejo e preocupação.

– Você está bem? – Escutei ele me perguntando. Acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça em resposta, não conseguindo falar. O prazer ainda percorria meu corpo como ondas suaves e quentes. James se deitou a meu lado e perguntou:

– Você gostou? – Dei um sorriso cansado, mas satisfeito e consegui responder:

– Sim. – Escutei um suspiro aliviado, vendo como James sorria, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Tentei murmurar algo como “idiota”, mas estava tão cansado que fechei os olhos. Antes de me entregar aos braços de Morfeu o ouvi declarar suavemente em meu ouvido:

– Te amo, Sev. Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Severus teve um sonho provocante, né?  
> Que vocês acham que ele irá fazer quando acordar? Será que irá ignorar, ou irá ter uma conversa com James?  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	3. O Apoio Incondicional dos Verdadeiros Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

James caminhava de regresso ao Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. Seus passos, antes leves e decididos, se transformavam aos poucos em lentos e pesados, seus sapatos arrastando no chão frio. Uma profunda tristeza estava espelhada em seu rosto, normalmente alegre, de tonalidade escura como café. Toda aquela alegria que tinha sentido ao beijar o Slytherin se desvanecia aos poucos como fumaça.

Seus olhos castanhos esverdeados estavam brilhantes pelas lágrimas reprimidas. A expressão assustada de Severus não saía de seus pensamentos. Se xingou mentalmente por não ter impedido o beijo, por não se ter afastado de imediato. Mas os lábios do Slytherin eram viciantes. Tinha se apercebido que estava apaixonado por uma pessoa que o desprezava com todas suas forças. E não sabia o que fazer para mudar os sentimentos de Severus Snape. Caminhou ao longo do corredor do sétimo andar e parou em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que estava profundamente adormecida, e bateu com o punho fechado no quadro. A Dama Gorda despertou de rompante, desnorteada e, vendo o Maroto, bocejou. Perguntou, sem se incomodar em repreendê-lo, já sabendo que James Potter não se incomodava em obedecer às regras:

– Senha?

– Hocus Pocus. – Respondeu ele, em voz baixa, e o retrato se afastou, lhe revelando um buraco circular por detrás da pintura. O Maroto entrou sem proferir uma palavra, seu coração batendo devagar, machucado com a recusa de Severus.

O Salão Comunal era uma sala circular onde seus colegas, e ele, relaxavam depois de um longo dia de estudos. Estava cheio de poltronas fofas, mesas circulares, e um quadro de avisos. A janela tinha vista para os jardins de Hogwarts, onde ele passava grande parte de seu tempo vendo seus colegas de outras Casas caminhando, enquanto conversavam.

As paredes estavam decoradas com tapeçarias escarlates, que retratavam bruxas e bruxos, mas também várias criaturas. A lareira normalmente acesa e convidativa, estava apagada, transmitindo uma sensação de frieza no local, normalmente quente e cheio de vida.

Os dormitórios femininos e masculinos estavam divididos em duas escadas em espiral. James se dirigiu para a esquerda e subiu, sentindo que seu coração estava despedaçado pela dor que sentia. Abriu a porta de seu dormitório, olhando em volta. Peter já estava deitado em sua cama. Roncava ruidosamente, os cortinados cor de fogo fechados, lhe dando maior privacidade. Sirius e Remus ainda estavam acordados. Sentados na cama de Padfoot, se levantaram de imediato, assustados, quando escutaram a porta se abrindo.

Tentaram saudar alegremente seu amigo mas, ao observarem sua expressão desolada, ficaram alarmados. Nunca o tinham visto tão abatido.

– Que aconteceu, Prongs? – Perguntou Sirius, preocupado, sem se importar com sua roupa desalinhada. Black, que era uma pessoa sempre cuidadosa com sua aparência, se tinha esquecido dela, para dar atenção a seu melhor amigo. Remus não estava em melhor estado, a camisa de seu pijama desabotoada, revelando as profundas e horríveis cicatrizes de suas transformações. James, não conseguindo arranjar voz para lhes responder, correu até seus amigos e abraçou-os fortemente, chorando desconsoladamente no ombro do animargo. Moony acariciou os cabelos negros e rebeldes e ficou intrigado ao sentir um suave odor a ervas nas roupas de James, sentindo que conhecia o cheiro de algum lado, mas não sabia de onde.

Ficaram em silêncio, esperando pacientemente que ele começasse falando, ao mesmo tempo que o consolavam com gestos. Passado um longo tempo, onde só se escutava o choro abafado de James, se afastou e eles puderam ver seus olhos inchados e sua expressão de pura tristeza.

Percebendo que ele não estava em condições para conversar, afastaram os lençóis da cama e ajudaram-no a se deitar, sem sequer tirar o uniforme. Debaixo dos lençóis suaves, o Gryffindor revelou detalhadamente o encontro com o Slytherin, chorando com mais intensidade no final, quando Severus o tinha empurrado para o chão duro e fugido dele. Sirius caminhou para a frente e para trás, sua voz demonstrando toda a raiva que sentia. Prometia vingança contra Snape, pensando que era somente uma paixonite de seu amigo, mas Remus, que sabia melhor da profundidade dos sentimentos dele pelo Slytherin, falou com sua voz calma e serena. O demovendo de seus planos maléficos contra Snape:

– Você não vai fazer nada contra Severus, Siri. – Disse seu apelido propositadamente, sabendo que Sirius se acalmaria. De imediato, como mágica, seu namorado se acalmou e perguntou, com voz controlada:

– Então, como vamos ajudar Prongs? – Lupin olhou para seus amigos e falou as palavras que nenhum deles estava esperando:

– Vamos esperar, Severus de certeza que vai querer tirar satisfações com James. – Vendo os olhares de espanto dos dois garotos, falou com delicadeza, como se estivesse falando com um bebê:

– Severus é um Slytherin. E os Slytherins não gostam de estar em terreno desconhecido, se sentem ameaçados. Quando Prongs lhe deu aquele beijo, colocou seu mundo de cabeça para baixo e Snape vai fazer de tudo para voltar a ter esse equilíbrio. – Olhou diretamente para James, e finalizou – E, se tiver de conversar com você para tudo voltar ao normal, ele o fará.

Deu um tapa carinhoso no ombro de James, se despedindo, e puxou seu namorado para a cama dele, deixando o Gryffindor com esperança no coração.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> James está mesmo apaixonado por Severus, e está mesmo triste com sua recusa.  
> Que acham que poderá acontecer?  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	4. Um Sonhado Momento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os hits e os kudos recebidos no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Voava com uma indescritível leveza ao longo do campo de Quidditch em minha Cleansweep Seven, uma produção da Companhia de Nimbus de Vassouras de Corrida, e era considerada a melhor vassoura do mercado.

Tinha sido oferecida por meu pai no meu décimo sétimo aniversário. O uniforme de cor negra, de tecido leve e com o símbolo da casa dos leões em cima de meu coração, se colava ao meu corpo, revelando meu físico trabalhado pelos treinos. Nas bancadas de madeira ainda se encontravam algumas garotas, me observando atentamente com expressões abobadas e apaixonadas. Elas estavam naquele sítio desde o início do treino. O treino de meu time já tinha terminado, mas eu estava aproveitando mais um pouco aquele sossego, enquanto esperava que ele chegasse.

Estava uma bela tarde, o sol aquecia todo o campo e um vento suave acariciava meu rosto, me transmitindo uma sensação de relaxamento. Era apaixonado pelo voo, era uma das melhores sensações que já tinha experimentado em toda minha vida. Ao ver meu namorado entrando no campo, impulsionei minha vassoura para baixo e aterrisei suavemente na grama verde do estádio. Com a mão no cabo de madeira, caminhei em sua direção e senti seus braços rodeando meu pescoço. Nossos olhos se cruzaram antes de ele falar:

– Você treinou maravilhosamente. – Sorri em resposta, sentindo meu peito inchando de orgulho por suas palavras. Vi seu rosto fino se aproximando do meu e fechei meus olhos quando uns lábios suaves tocaram nos meus, ao mesmo tempo que um agradável odor a ervas entrava em meu nariz. Inspirei fundo, ficando cada vez mais viciado por seu perfume.

As mãos de Severus acariciavam meus cabelos rebeldes, os despenteando ainda mais. Era maravilhoso sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Escutei um gemido baixo vindo de meu namorado ao mesmo tempo que minhas mãos passeavam em suas costas. Sentindo o ar escasseando, nos separamos lentamente e olhei em seus olhos cor de ónix.

– Você esteve estudando? – Perguntei, curioso. Uma parte de mim desejava que Severus tivesse visto meu treino, mas minha parte racional sabia que ele detestava Quidditch e que só vinha ver os jogos por minha causa.

– Um pouco, sim. – Respondeu ele, olhando para mim. Vi um sorriso tímido em seus lábios e ele continuou:

– Mas assisti uma parte de seu treino. – Observei meu namorado com espanto, não acreditando que ele tinha assistido mesmo. Ele odiava Quidditch, mas ao reparar em sua expressão orgulhosa, percebi que falava a mais pura verdade.

\- E gostei. – Admitiu ele, com altivez. Severus tinha orgulho de mim. – Estou muito orgulhoso de você, mesmo que você jogue contra minha casa.

Sentindo uma felicidade estonteante dentro de mim, coloquei um braço em redor de seus quadris e caminhámos em direção ao vestiário masculino. Trocando um ultimo olhar, entrei sozinho e comecei a retirar minha roupa suada, a atirando para o chão.

Liguei a água e deixei que escorresse pela banheira, esperando que aquecesse. Peguei em uma toalha felpuda de cor vermelha, juntamente com meu xampu de limão, uma criação de Severus. Coloquei tudo em cima da tampa do vaso sanitário e tirei os óculos. Com a visão desfocada, entrei na banheira semi-cheia de água morna e me sentei, sentindo meu corpo relaxando lentamente. Inspirei fundo, sentindo os sais em contato com minha pele quente.

O silêncio preenchia o local, sendo quebrado pelo movimento da água. Estava tão bem, que senti minhas pálpebras se fechando aos poucos. Estava quase adormecendo quando escutei um ruído, pareciam passos. Abri os olhos de imediato, ficando alerta. Com o coração aos pulos, me ergui e olhei freneticamente para todos os lados. Não conseguindo enxergar ninguém, falei, minha voz saindo um pouco tensa:

– Quem está ai? – Perguntei, cauteloso. Vi minha varinha em cima da toalha, estava um pouco fora de meu alcance. Minha visão era tão ruim que mal conseguia ver quem era a pessoa que estava à minha frente. Mas, quando ela se aproximou, senti um suave perfume a ervas e sorri, meu coração se acalmando aos poucos. Severus se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me perguntou, um pouco receoso com minha expressão:

– Você está bem, James?

– Sim. – Respondi, mais relaxado. Ergui meu braço e toquei com minhas mãos molhadas em seu rosto fino. Severus sorriu, antes de se aproximar de mim e me dar um suave beijo em meus lábios sôfregos. Estremeci com o toque e o puxei em minha direção, aproveitando a prazerosa sensação que percorreu meu corpo ao senti-lo em meus braços. Suas mãos pálidas acariciavam meu cabelo, ainda seco, e eu me afastei. Olhando atentamente para seu rosto, perguntei:

– Você quer entrar? – Severus hesitou, e eu percebi que ele não desejava nada demasiado íntimo, nada de sexo. Querendo que ele se sentisse confortável, prometi:

– Não faremos nada que você não queira. – Ele olhou em volta e, vendo que estávamos sozinhos, começou retirando sua roupa até ficar só de cueca. Dobrou o uniforme e colocou ao lado de minha roupa. Me ajeitei para que ele tivesse espaço ao entrar e Severus se sentou a meu lado. Ele se abraçou a mim, colocando uma mão em meu peito, e nos olhamos nos olhos, os olhos ónix continham um brilho misterioso. Nossos rostos se aproximaram e nossos lábios se tocaram suavemente. Senti sua mão molhada acariciando meu rosto. Nossas bocas se abriram, para aprofundar o beijo, e nossas línguas se tocavam com sensualidade. Meu corpo se arrepiava ao senti-lo contra mim. A mão de meu namorado percorria meus cabelos, descendo por meu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo. Quando sentimos que o ar estava faltando, nos afastamos e Severus sorriu, enquanto tocava com a mão em meu rosto. Peguei na mão e a beijei, vendo seu rosto adquirir um intenso rubor.

– Eu te amo. – Declarei, meu tom de voz mostrando minha paixão. Percebi que meu namorado estava envergonhado com minha confissão. Ele, antes de deitar sua cabeça em meu peito, respondeu em voz baixa:

– Eu também te amo, James. – Senti meu peito se aquecendo com suas palavras e pousei minha cabeça no mármore frio, sentindo o corpo de meu namorado contra o meu. Inspirei fundo, relaxado, acabando por adormecer.

 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> James teve também um sonho com Severus, mas esse foi mais romântico.  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 15 Kudos, os 345 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus se ergueu de um salto na cama, de respiração ofegante e com uma ereção dolorosa no meio de suas pernas. Colocou sua mão quente em seu rosto suado e tentou se acalmar. Não conseguia acreditar que tivera um sonho erótico com o Gryffindor. Já tivera muitos com Potter, na maioria deles eles eram amigos ou só se beijavam, mas aquele tinha sido…intenso.

Se levantou, reparando que seu uniforme estava úmido pelo suor e se dirigiu o mais rapidamente que pode para o banheiro. Fechou a porta e retirou sua roupa, ao mesmo tempo que aquecia a água para tomar um longo e relaxante banho. Não queria se olhar no espelho, tinha vergonha de si mesmo, das marcas de seu corpo.

Retirou a varinha de dentro da manga, convocando roupas limpas. Percebendo que a água já estava quente, tapou o ralo e deixou que ela enchesse, ao mesmo tempo que colocava sais de banho perfumados. As roupas voaram pelo banheiro e pousaram em cima do vaso sanitário. Pousou sua varinha e olhou para sua ereção, precisava de se aliviar.

Entrou na banheira e se sentou, soltando um gemido baixo ao sentir a água acariciando sua pele. Uma mão se fechou em sua excitação e realizou movimentos suaves de vai e vem, sentindo o prazer percorrendo seu corpo. Mordeu o lábio para não deixar escapar nenhum som, aumentando os movimentos. Mesmo que estivesse sozinho, tinha receio que alguém o escutasse no corredor.

Ainda conseguia sentir o corpo de Potter contra o seu, as palavras “Eu também te amo”, ressoando em sua mente. Sentiu uma ligeira pressão em seu baixo ventre e deixou escapar um gemido ao sentir seu alívio.

\- James… – Chamou, sem se conter, sentindo sua essência saindo em jatos e vendo a água limpando seu corpo. Sua respiração estava ainda mais ofegante que antes e tentou se acalmar. Ao se aperceber que tinha se tocado pensando em seu colega, sentou lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

“Potter não me ama.” – Pensou, tentando não relembrar o sonho – “Ele só me beijou por causa do maldito visco! Pare de pensar bobagens, Severus!”

Se deixou estar na banheira até a água fica fria, chorando por sua descoberta. Como ele preferia ter ficado na ignorância. Agora Potter tinha forma de o machucar ainda mais.

O sonho tinha sido tão real. Ainda podia sentir cada toque, cada beijo de Potter. Retirou a tampa do ralo, vendo como a água descia lentamente por seu corpo até desaparecer. Se levantou e tomou uma ducha rápida, querendo se livrar daqueles pensamentos. Terminou rapidamente e enrolou uma toalha felpuda, de cor verde, em redor de seus quadris e saiu da banheira. Queria ficar com raiva do Gryffindor e tentou se lembrar de todo o mal que Potter lhe tinha feito há alguns meses e percebeu, com espanto, que ele e os Marotos já não se metiam com ele. Pelo contrário, Potter era o único que, pelo menos, o observava. O resto o ignorava.

Se sentindo confuso com esse pensamento, lavou os dentes e se limpou. Vestiu o uniforme e saiu do banheiro. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo, e viu que eram oito da manhã.

Abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou no corredor, fechando-a atrás de si. Se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal e viu alguns colegas saindo pelo retrato. Imitou-os e andou rapidamente pelo corredor das masmorras do castelo ao mesmo tempo que pensava em uma ideia absurda para si. Conversar com Potter, esclarecer tudo com ele. Não podia ignorar o que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Ultrapassou alguns de seus colegas e entrou no hall do castelo, olhando em volta. Lily e Marlene estavam ambas entrando de mãos dadas no Salão Principal. Ainda se lembrava do escândalo que tinha sido quando descobriram que elas namoravam. Uma nascida trouxa e uma puro sangue. Os mais conservadores quase que tiveram ao ataque ao vê-las se beijando em pleno Salão Principal. Uma cena memorável, principalmente quando Black e Lupin se juntaram ao beijo. 

Era uma bela manhã de primavera e ao alunos já se encontravam no Salão Principal, saboreando o delicioso café da manhã que estava distribuído pelas mesas. Muitos estavam ansiosos pela chegada do correio para lerem as cartas de seus familiares. McKinnon e Lily entraram de mãos dadas no salão, conversando animadamente. Se sentaram perto dos Marotos e pegaram em pratos, para escolherem o que queriam comer. Ignorando o escândalo que iriam provocar, deram um selinho rápido e inocente. Quando se afastaram, o Salão Principal estava silencioso, podendo se escutar um zumbido de uma mosca.

Os Slytherins foram os primeiros a reagir. Com nojo e horror, comentaram que uma sangue ruim não tinha o calibre para estar ao lado de uma puro sangue. Muitos concordaram com eles, mas outros, principalmente os mestiços e nascidos trouxas, ficaram horrorizados com as palavras cruéis de seus colegas. Lily e Marlene estavam abraçadas, escutando impotentes as palavras que lhes eram dirigidas.

Os professores estavam silenciosos, de varinha nas mãos, vendo o que estava acontecendo. Mandaram os estudantes se calarem e continuarem comendo, mas eles estavam demasiado revoltados para perceberem. Black, percebendo que a situação não se acalmaria, decidiu se intrometer. Se levantou e, puxando Remus para seus braços, o beijou com fervor. O Salão Principal se calou pela segunda vez naquele dia, antes de dezenas de garotas começarem chorando, e gritando, ao se aperceberem que Sirius Black gostava de garotos. Muitos puro sangues não aguentaram as emoções daquela manhã e desmaiaram. E Severus nunca se tinha divertido tanto na vida.

Em poucas horas, a sociedade bruxa soube do acontecimento devido ao “Profeta Diário”, que tinha recebido uma carta anônima de um aluno, explicando o que tinha acontecido. Nessa mesma noite, uma coruja negra voou pelo Salão Principal e deixou cair uma carta em frente de Black. Todo o mundo, ao ver a cor vermelha, soube o que era, um Berrador. Percebendo que não poderia escapar, tocou no envelope, que se abriu e a voz horripilante de Walburga Black ecoou pelo Salão, dizendo que ele era a vergonha da família, que estava desgostosa com o escândalo que ele tinha provocado, e que tinha sujado o nome ancestral dos Black. 

O Gryffindor escutava tudo sem reação e seu companheiro se levantou e se colocou ao lado dele, lhe dando apoio. Quando a carta terminou e se desfez, Black soltou uma gargalhada que mais parecia um latido e beijou Lupin, como se não se importasse com as palavras ferinas de sua mãe. Esse ato tinha chocado os Slytherins, que se aperceberam de que Sirius Black não se importava com o nome da família.

Severus saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver os Marotos descendo as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal. Respirou fundo, para ganhar coragem, e correu até aos quatro garotos. Parou atrás deles e disse, com voz rouca e um pouco temerosa:

– Potter. – Os quatro Gryffindors pararam e se viraram ao escutar a voz do Slytherin. Black, ao ver que era Snape, se colocou à frente de James e falou rispidamente, tirando a varinha de dentro do bolso da capa:

– O que você quer, Snape? – Sua voz era de puro desprezo. Severus se apercebeu que ele estava protegendo seu amigo. Lupin imitou seu namorado e se colocou no lado direito de James, pousando uma mão em seu ombro, como se estivesse lhe dando conforto. Peter, no entanto, se afastou receoso – Cai fora!

– Eu quero conversar com Potter. – Escolheu as palavras cuidadosamente, não queria ser atacado por dois Gryffindors furiosos. Estava farto de ir para a enfermaria por causa deles. Os olhos de James brilharam com suas palavras – Agora, se não se importar.

Os garotos se entreolharam, conversando com o olhar. Severus esperou com alguma impaciência que se decidissem. Era uma conversa importante e não podia passar aquele dia. Seus colegas passavam por eles e, ao observarem a cena insólita, cochichavam entre eles, espantados. James falou, quebrando o silêncio:

– Já venho.

– Mas, Prongs… – Interrompeu Sirius, agarrando seu braço e lhe dando um olhar preocupado. Potter sorriu, tirando calmamente a mão tensa de seu ombro e acenou com a cabeça, antes de se afastar do grupo.

Os dois jovens caminharam lado a lado, sem dizerem uma palavra. Snape pensava na loucura que estava cometendo e James o observava, vendo a tensão de seu corpo.

Subiram as escadas, ignorando os olhares de espanto de seus colegas e Snape indicou a primeira sala de aula que viu. James colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta. Entrou, sendo seguido pelo Slytherin, que fechou a porta. Se olharam nos olhos e Severus viu um brilho de curiosidade. Perguntou rapidamente, antes que Potter o interrompesse.

– Porque você me beijou? – James cruzou os braços, ao ser confrontado, e respondeu:

– Você não sabe que, se não beijar uma pessoa quando está debaixo do visco, que ficará amaldiçoado no amor?

Snape o observou impassivelmente por uns momentos, mas não aguentou mais e se começou a rir, não acreditando em suas palavras. Potter acreditava mesmo que poderia ficar amaldiçoado que não o beijasse debaixo daquela planta inofensiva?

As bagas dos viscos eram conhecidos por terem propriedades medicinais. Eram usadas há muitos séculos como antídoto para venenos, para a infertilidade e para afastar espíritos maléficos. Era impossível uma pessoa ficar amaldiçoada no amor. 

Continuou rindo, suas bochechas pálidas ficando aos poucos rosadas pelo esforço, lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. James fechou a cara, começando a sentir raiva de seu colega. Não se podia brincar com as crenças de outras pessoas. Uma ideia lhe surgiu e ele descruzou os braços, se preparando. Vendo que ele estava limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, sem aviso, empurrou o Slytherin contra a parede e o prendeu com o próprio corpo, agarrando um dos braços.

Severus parou de rir ao se aperceber que estava prensado contra a parede e seu rosto empalideceu ao ver-se tão próximo do Gryffindor. Tentando controlar o pânico que o atingiu, tentou se libertar, mas Potter o tinha bem preso. Seus olhos negros mostravam uma mistura de raiva e receio quando ordenou:

– Me solte, Potter! – James percebeu que o corpo do Slytherin tremia ligeiramente, e tocou em seu rosto frio antes de responder:

– Não, não vou soltar você. – Severus o olhou, desconfiado. Olhou em volta, temendo ter sido apanhado em uma armadilha dos Marotos. Puxou o braço com força para baixo, tentando se libertar, mas James não o soltou. Potter falou, novamente:

– Não quero soltar você nunca mais. – Severus parou de se mover, sentindo seu coração estremecendo com suas palavras. O sonho preencheu sua mente, sem que pudesse evitar. Queria acreditar em suas palavras, mas tinha receio. Receio de que fosse tudo mentira, e de sofrer.

Engoliu em seco e tentou se libertar mais uma vez, mas o Gryffindor acariciou seus cabelos negros, ao mesmo tempo que comentava:

– Você tem um cabelo sedoso. – Snape tentou repreendê-lo, mas os toques de James o relaxavam aos poucos, o impedindo de falar. Percebendo que ele estava se entregando, se aproximou um pouco mais, colando seus corpos e beijou seu pescoço.

Severus estremeceu ao sentir os lábios quentes e sedosos de Potter contra seu pescoço e soltou um gemido baixo de prazer, arrepios percorrendo seu corpo pálido e magro. Fechou seus olhos, seu corpo se entregando aos toques sensuais de seu colega. Queria se lembrar que James Potter era seu inimigo, que não deveriam estar tendo aquela intimidade, mas as palavras que tinha escutado no sonho não saíam de sua cabeça: “Te amo, Sev. Obrigado por não ter desistido de mim.”

– Po…Potter… – Gemeu, tentando fazer com que ele parasse, mas sem sucesso. James sorriu maliciosamente ao perguntar:

– Você quer que eu pare? – Severus suspirou em resposta, se enroscando no corpo do colega. Não sabia o porque, mas estava se sentindo bem ao lado dele, um sentimento que nunca definiria sobre James Potter.

– Potter…eu…Não…! – Implorou, com voz rouca. James parou de imediato, um pouco desiludido pela negação de seu colega, mas as próximas palavras o fizeram sorrir – Não pare!

O Gryffindor se afastou, enxergando Severus. De rosto ruborizado, lábios entreabertos e respiração ofegante, era uma imagem linda de se ver. Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram, brilhantes pelo desejo. Querendo aprofundar os toques, as carícias, Potter se aproximou lentamente, suas mãos acariciavam suavemente os cabelos longos e negros, escutando gemidos baixos e roucos. Severus sentia ondas de calor percorrendo seu corpo, sua excitação crescendo aos poucos sem que pudesse evitar. Os lábios de James provocavam seu pescoço, o arrepiando. Seus suspiros escapavam de sua boca, saboreando o prazer que estava sentindo.

O Gryffindor se afastou definitivamente de seu pescoço e o observou atentamente, seus olhos cor de avelã se fixando em seu rosto quente:

– Você é lindo. – Declarou ele e Severus, saindo de seu estado relaxado, revirou os olhos e disse, ironicamente:

– Claro, Potter… – Sua voz saiu baixa e rouca – E Dumbledore já não aprecia sorvetes de limão. – Todo o mundo conhecia o vício do Diretor, ele nunca deixaria de comer esses doces.

James, querendo provar que estava falando a verdade, agarrou o rosto pálido e o puxou para si, sentindo um suave odor a ervas. Seus sentidos se inebriaram com o perfume de seu colega e seus lábios se tocaram com uma suavidade que o surpreendeu. Soltou um gemido abafado, colando seu corpo ao dele e seus olhos se fecharam de satisfação por estar beijando seu colega, sem ameaça de levar uma azaração.

Severus arregalou seus olhos em choque ao sentir os lábios carnudos e macios contra os seus. Ao contrário do beijo da noite retrasada, esse era calmo, apaixonado. O beijo era tão viciante que não conseguiu se afastar, nem queria fazê-lo. Com cuidado, tocou nos cabelos rebeldes, sentindo sua maciez. E ele que sempre pensara que eram ásperos e sem vida.

Sentiu James pedindo passagem com a língua para sua boca, que acedeu. Soltou um gemido abafado ao sentir um suave toque de menta atingindo sua sensível língua. James se apercebeu naquele momento que adorava os gemidos baixos do Slytherin. Tudo nele o excitava, os sons que produzia, o perfume que emanava, os toques tímidos das mãos delicadas em seu cabelo, o puxando para um beijo mais profundo.

Largou o rosto de Severus e percorreu sensualmente seu corpo, sentindo os arrepios causados por suas carícias. O Slytherin descia a mãos com calma ao longo de suas costas até seu traseiro:

– Continue…ah…. - Gemeu contra a boca fina. Sentiu as mãos de Severus percorrendo seus quadris, suas mãos se dirigindo para seu membro. Imaginando como seria ter as mãos delicadas acariciando seu membro, já intumescido de excitação.

Severus se assustou ao sentir a excitação de seu colega. James, incontrolado pelo desejo, roçava seu corpo no dele, revelando sua ereção pulsante. Ganhando forças impensáveis para ele, o empurrou. Se afastou dele com rapidez, estava assustado com o andamento acelerado daquele momento.

James saiu de seu momento de prazer com um movimento brusco e piscou os olhos, confuso. Observou a postura tensa de seu colega, que fugia de seus braços e corria em direção à porta. Severus pousou a mão na maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta, mas ela não se moveu. Estava trancada. Sem olhar para o Gryffindor, que ainda estava recuperando de sua fuga, ordenou:

–Abra a porta, Potter.

– Não. – Respondeu James, conseguindo se recuperar da fuga de Slytherin. Se aproximou dele, vendo como seu corpo estava tenso. Parou a seu lado, o observando. Os cabelos negros escondiam seu rosto, não deixando ver sua expressão, sua mão continuava na maçaneta.

– Severus, por favor. – Implorou, não querendo que ele fosse embora – Me escute.

– Não! – Rosnou, olhando para ele. James viu os olhos cor de café marejados de lágrimas e sentiu seu coração se apertando com a figura desolada à sua frente. Ficou em silêncio, sem saber o que dizer. Queria revelar o que realmente sentia por ele, mas não sabia como o outro iria reagir.

– Porque? – Escutou a voz rouca e quebrada pela dor de seu colega e o observou, não sabendo o que ele queria dizer. Severus virou o rosto e ele viu lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. Seu rosto estava ruborizado e seus lábios continuavam inchados pelos beijos trocados. Percebia-se que ele estava sofrendo – Porque está fazendo isso comigo?

– Do que você está falando? – Perguntou ele, sem entender onde Severus queria chegar.

– Porque é que você está brincando comigo, com meus sentimentos? – Perguntou Snape, em voz baixa – Já não basta você e seus amigos me humilharem em público, me xingar dos nomes mais horríveis, de destruírem minhas poções….o que você quer mais de mim?

– Me perdoe! – Implorou James, verdadeiramente arrependido. Ele se odiava por todo o mal que lhe tinha provocado, mas ele só queria sua atenção, que seus olhares se dirigissem para ele e mais ninguém. Odiava quando Severus dava atenção a Lily, antes de lhe ter chamado aquele nome horrível no quinto ano de ambos. Odiava o modo como ele lhe tocava, quando ele a abraçava. Seu coração se apertava, dolorido, e apertava os punhos, com raiva. Só o queria para si, mas não sabia como conquistá-lo. Conquistar um Slytherin. – Só queria que olhasse para mim, que me desse sua atenção.

Severus o observou, cansado de toda aquela conversa. Só queria ir embora, ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Desde o fim de sua amizade com Lily, que não tinha ninguém com quem conversar, com quem dividir seus pensamentos íntimos ou emoções. Alguém que o aconselhasse, que o abraçasse quando chorava ou se sentia triste. Há muito tempo que não sentia um abraço, um carinho de outra pessoa, nem mesmo de sua mãe, que passava o tempo todo de suas férias discutindo com seu pai. Respirou fundo e lhe fez uma pergunta que lhe era óbvia naquele momento:

– E você não poderia me ter perguntado se eu queria ser seu amigo? – Viu James baixando o rosto, triste – Lhe custava muito? Era tão simples, Potter…

– Não, não era. – Interrompeu o Gryffindor, levantando o rosto, seu coração batendo rapidamente contra seu peito. Severus se admirou com seus olhos marejados de lágrimas e sentiu um misto de frustração e tristeza:

– Porquê? – Perguntou, não entendendo seus sentimentos tão confusos, nem o fato de Potter subitamente ter pegado em suas mãos e as ter colocado em frente de seu corpo. James apertou os lábios, nervoso. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. Era agora, iria revelar o que sentia pelo Slytherin. Reuniu toda sua coragem Gryffindor e, para espanto de Snape, se colocou de joelhos no chão frio da sala de aula. Abriu sua boca, declarando as palavras que há muito que queria dizer:

– Porque eu te amo. – A expressão cansada de seu colega rapidamente se transformou em choque. Essa mudança não lhe tinha passado despercebida. Sentia suas mãos tremendo, ou seriam as de Severus? O rosto de Snape estava mais pálido que de um fantasma, seus olhos negros piscavam várias vezes, tentando assimilar suas palavras. Severus não sabia o que responder, sua mente trabalhava fervorosamente pensando nas brincadeiras de seu colega, como ele ficava frustrado quando ele o olhava com raiva, ódio, como Potter ficava tenso quando ele abraçava sua ex-melhor amiga. Parte dele não acreditava em suas palavras, mas a outra parte percebia agora porque era tratado daquela maneira.

– Eu te amo. – Repetiu James, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas. – Mas se você não me ama, eu percebo, e deixarei você em paz.

Severus viu sua desilusão, sua derrota. Potter se ergueu, largando suas mãos, e Snape se sentiu vazio. Viu ele pousando a mão na maçaneta e, sem reação, observou a porta se abrindo e James saindo da sala. Saindo de sua vida, definitivamente.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Finalmente James teve coragem para revelar a Severus seus verdadeiros sentimentos.  
> O que acham que o Slytherin irá fazer agora, irá deixar James se afastar, ou tentará conquistar sua felicidade?  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	6. A Aceitação

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 16 Kudos, os 436 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus ficou um momento sozinho na sala, olhando com ar perdido para a parede vazia, tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de acontecer. James Potter o amava, o amava tão intensamente que preferia que ele fosse feliz, mesmo que ele não estivesse em sua vida.

Sentia lágrimas de frustração deslizando por seu rosto sem que conseguisse evitar. O sonho enchia sua mente, as palavras de seu colega ecoavam em seus pensamentos. Colocou as mãos em seu rosto molhado e soltou um gemido abafado, tentando aliviar a dor que sentia em seu coração.

Olhou para a porta aberta, e percebeu que estava deixando escapar a chance de ser feliz. Mas seria realmente feliz? Ou seria tudo mentira? Será que se arrependeria para o resto de sua vida? Ou teria finalmente sua felicidade, ser amado como sempre desejou?

Essas eram algumas das perguntas que ecoavam em sua mente emaranhada pelos pensamentos. Ele queria ser feliz, queria estar com James. Sua máscara de confusão se transformou, seu coração lhe revelando o que tanto queria esconder. Gostava de James, não, amava-o. Todos aqueles sonhos que tinha com seu colega, toda a vez que se sentia machucado com as brincadeiras de Potter e seus amigos. Não podia ser só raiva, ódio dele. Ele o amava.

Olhou para a porta, não sabendo se correria atrás dele, ou esperaria por um momento oportuno. Mas suas pernas começaram se movendo sem sua permissão. Saiu da sala com uma rapidez impressionante, e olhou em volta do corredor, percebendo que estava vazio. Seguindo seu instinto, correu para a direita, rezando a Merlin para que tivesse escolhido o caminho certo.

Virou a esquina e viu James parado na Grande Escadaria, esperando que os lanços das escadas parassem à frente dele.

– James! – Gritou, sua voz saindo um pouco esganiçada devido ao choro. O Gryffindor olhou para trás, seu rosto espelhando um misto de tristeza e confusão, vendo o Slytherin correndo em sua direção. De cabelo desalinhado e roupa amarrotada, Snape parecia mais tenso e derrotado que nunca.

Mas foram as lágrimas que escorriam por suas bochechas e os olhos avermelhados que o fizeram dar dois passos em sua direção, preocupado com seu estado. Snape parou à sua frente, de respiração ofegante. Se olharam nos olhos e o Slytherin respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

Respirou fundo várias vezes, tentando normalizar sua respiração e, quando se sentiu melhor, deu um tapa no ombro de James, que se afastou.

– Você é um idiota. – Repreendeu, ignorando a expressão admirada do Gryffindor – Pensou mesmo que eu iria falar do nada que te amo? Eu sou um Slytherin, acha que iria declarar aos sete ventos que estou apaixonado por você?

– Mas, Severus… - Começou James, mas ele o interrompeu, xingando:

– Seu bobo… - Olhou para os olhos amendoados, que continham um brilho de tristeza e, ganhando coragem, se atirou para seus braços, agarrando seu pescoço. James o segurou com suavidade e a perícia de um apanhador e, antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, sentiu os lábios finos de Snape contra os seus.

Uma mistura de emoções explodiu em seu peito, seus pensamentos se desvanecendo aos poucos de sua mente. Fechou seus olhos, aproveitando o momento. Abraçou o corpo magro do Slytherin e aprofundou o beijo, não conseguindo acreditar que Severus o estava beijando, mesmo depois da conversa fracassada que tiveram.

Sentiu uma mão fria acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes, sua pele cor de café se eriçando com o toque, e soltou um gemido baixo de prazer. Os toques de Severus o arrepiavam, o caraterístico odor a ervas entrando em seu nariz, acalmando seu machucado coração.

– Severus… – Murmurou, se afastando de sua boca e enterrando seu nariz nos cabelos de seu colega, sentindo que ele tremia ligeiramente em seus braços.

– Eu… eu também te amo, James. – Escutou a voz insegura do Slytherin e seu coração falhou uma batida. Olhou nos olhos dele, vendo que os olhos negros, normalmente opacos, continuam um brilho fora do comum. Não conseguindo aguentar a vaga de felicidade que tinha acometido seu peito, agarrou o rosto de seu colega e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Escutou um gemido surpreso, e sentiu que ele relaxava aos poucos. Severus colou seu corpo ao dele, desejando mais contato. Suas mãos acariciavam os cabelos rebeldes, enquanto sentia as mãos de James em seus quadris. Severus nunca se tinha sentido tão desejado, os beijos de Potter lhe transmitiam uma sensação de puro prazer ao longo de seu corpo. Suas cabeças estavam inclinadas, seus narizes quase se tocando. O ar escasseava aos poucos e se afastaram. James observou, fascinado, o rosto ruborizado do garoto à sua frente, seus lábios finos estavam inchados e seus olhos ónix brilhavam intensamente.

– Você é lindo. – Declarou, apaixonadamente, e percebeu o desconforto do Slytherin, que respondeu:

– Não sou nada.

– Sim, você é. – Insistiu James e Severus se calou, vendo o olhar apaixonado que ele lhe dirigia.

O corredor ainda continuava deserto, os alunos ainda não tinham saído do Salão Principal, senão se escutariam conversas animadas.

James, com o rosto tenso, mas determinado, pegou nas mãos finas do Slytherin, que o observou com um misto de vergonha e desconfiança. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando o viu beijando seus dedos finos com suavidade e carinho.

– Namore comigo. – Pediu, o olhando nos olhos. Severus sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. Nunca pensou escutar essas palavras de seu inimigo de infância, aquele garoto que sempre o machucava para conseguir sua atenção.

Normalmente seus sonhos eram compostos por cenas mais picantes, não continham palavras de amor e carinho, revelações apaixonadas, só muita sensualidade. Sua hesitação trouxe uma sensação de apreensão no peito do Gryffindor. Temendo uma recusa, estava pronto para retirar suas mãos, quando escutou a voz baixa de seu colega:

– Sim… - Seu coração bateu rapidamente ao escutar essas palavras, e abriu um sorriso de pura felicidade. Estava pronto para o agarrar e beijar com toda a paixão, quando Severus continuou:

– Mas quero que nossa relação seja secreta.

– Secreta? – Perguntou James, confuso. Severus o olhou nos olhos e continuou, com seriedade:

– Penso que é melhor ninguém saber que estamos tendo um…relacionamento. – Potter sentiu uma pontada dolorosa em seu coração, e não respondeu a seu pedido. Mas a voz tensa de seu namorado revelou um pormenor que não tinha pensado:

– Tenho receio que meus colegas tentem me machucar por estarmos juntos. – O Gryffindor se sentiu mais relaxado, percebendo que Severus não sentia vergonha dele, mas tinha receio de represálias.

– Está bom. – Respondeu, o abraçando. Severus correspondeu ao abraço e escutaram um ruído abafado vindo de seu estômago. Colocou as mãos em sua barriga, e comentou, seu rosto ainda um pouco ruborizado, o que o tornava encantador, na opinião de James:

– Estou com alguma fome.

– Você quer ir à cozinha? – Perguntou James, o observando atentamente.

– Sim. – Respondeu seu namorado, e caminharam em direção à cozinha do castelo.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Severus teve a coragem de querer ser feliz, mesmo com tantas dúvidas em sua mente.  
> Como pensam que Sirius e Remus irão reagir ao namoro deles?  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	7. Um Momento Constrangedor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior.   
> Esse capítulo contém cenas de teor sexual. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se ler, espero que aproveite.   
> Bjs :D

Severus e James tinham terminado de tomar um agradável café da manhã: panquecas recheadas com chocolate, waffles, café preto com pequenos marshmallows boiando na bebida deliciosa e biscoitos de gengibre.

Os elfos domésticos foram extremamente prestativos com eles, lhes entregando a comida em muitas quantidades, os obrigando a recusarem alguma delas, para tristeza das criaturas. Mas logo eles disseram que iriam querer mais, para mais tarde, o que os deixou mais contentes.

 

Saíram da cozinha com os estômagos saciados e James retirou de dentro do bolso do uniforme o Mapa do Maroto. Severus observou com curiosidade o pedaço de pergaminho, vendo como ele funcionava e se admirou como ele trabalhava:

 

– Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom. – Disse James e, imediatamente, linhas de tinta começam a delinear as seguintes palavras:

 

 

Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas

têm a honra de apresentar

O MAPA DO MAROTO

 

Então se tornaram visíveis todos os detalhes dos terrenos e do castelo, além dos pontinhos minúsculos que se moviam, sendo as pessoas que se encontravam dentro e fora de Hogwarts.

Procuraram os nomes de Sirius Black e Remus Lupin e viram que eles estavam em uma sala vazia do terceiro andar. Caminharam calmamente pelos corredores, percebendo que alguns retratos os observavam com curiosidade, tentando entender o que um Gryffindor e um Slytherin estavam fazendo juntos, enquanto outros os ignoravam. Severus tinha o sobrolho franzido, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. James tinha o mapa à frente deles, vendo os pontinhos dos dois Gryffindors se mexendo para a frente e para trás, de forma suspeita.

 

– O que eles estão fazendo? – Perguntou Snape, seu rosto demonstrando a confusão que estava sentindo. Não estava entendendo porque os pontos se moviam daquele jeito esquisito. James hesitou, não sabendo o que responder. Não se lembrava de alguma vez o mapa atuar de uma forma tão inusitada.

– Não faço ideia. – Respondeu, sinceramente, sem deixar de andar. Escutaram alguns andares abaixo conversas animadas, mas ignoraram. Entraram no corredor do terceiro andar e escutaram um ruído baixo, semelhante a um gemido. James ficou alerta, temendo que alguém estivesse machucado. Severus caminhou até à porta e hesitou, temendo entrar. Retirou a varinha de dentro da manga do uniforme, uma forma rápida de se conseguir proteger de seus inimigos e viu James se colocando a seu lado.

 

O Gryffindor tocou com a varinha no mapa e disse:

– Malfeito feito! – O Mapa do Maroto voltou a ficar branco e ele o dobrou, o guardando dentro do bolso das calças. Encostaram as orelhas à porta, tentando escutar algum ruído.

Sons abafados vinham do lado de dentro e Severus falou:

– Não será melhor abrir a porta? Eles podem estar com problemas. – O Maroto hesitou, pensando quando seria a próxima lua cheia de Remus e notou que seria na semana seguinte. Com receio de que ele não estivesse bem e Sirius, com seu orgulho, não o tivesse levado à enfermaria, colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta de rompante.

 

Olharam para dentro da sala e Severus arregalou os olhos ao ver a cena à sua frente, empalidecendo de seguida. Queria gritar, mas sua voz mão saia. James sentiu seu rosto aquecendo e tossiu, incomodado. Seus melhores amigos estavam despidos, deitados na mesa do professor. Suas roupas estavam amachucadas e espalhadas ao longo do chão. O animargo estava por baixo de Remus, ambos suados pela atividade que estavam fazendo, de respirações ofegantes.

 

Eles olharam para a porta e pararam de se mover, em choque. Severus tapou seus olhos com as mãos, escutando pedidos de perdão, roupas sendo vestidas. Sentia o rosto se aquecendo aos poucos ao relembrar a situação íntima que tinha assistido.

James ajeitou os óculos, que tinham deslizado por seu rosto. Já tinha visto seus amigos se beijando, se abraçando, mas nunca naquela intimidade. Desviou o olhar, ouvindo os resmungos de Sirius e sons que preferia nem adivinhar.

– Já podem abrir os olhos. – Escutou, algum tempo depois, a voz rouca de Padfoot. Obedecendo a seu pedido, olharam para a frente e viram que os dois garotos já estavam com os uniformes devidamente vestidos. Olhou para seu namorado, que tinha o rosto ruborizado, claramente desconfortável.

Remus olhou perspicaz para o rosto do casal e deu um sorrisinho satisfeito. Sirius os observou com suspeita, perguntando de seguida:

– Como foi a conversa?

– Correu bem. – Respondeu James, calmamente, observando suas reações. A expressão desconfiada de Sirius se suavizou ao ver um sorriso em seu rosto.

– Que bom que conseguiram colocar vossas divergências de lado. – Falou Remus, com sinceridade – Estou muito feliz por vocês.

 

E comentou a seu namorado, como se eles não estivessem ali:

– Pelo menos já não teremos de escutar Prongs se lamuriando pela falta de atenção de Severus.

– Moony! – Gritou James, envergonhado com as palavras de seu amigo. Sirius soltou uma gargalhada, que mais parecia um latido e Severus observou, espantado, sua reação. Potter deu um sorrisinho tímido e, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos negros, os despenteando ainda mais. Snape, que olhava para a comunicação silenciosa dos amigos, revelou, de rompante, querendo saber como eles iriam reagir à revelação:

– Eu e James estamos namorando. – Sirius arregalou os olhos, não esperando essas palavras. – Mas em segredo.

– Como é que é? – Falou, chocado – Mas, não é possível…

Nunca em toda sua vida pensaria que James e o Ranhoso fossem amigos, muito menos namorados. Observou atentamente os olhos castanhos esverdeados de seu amigo, procurando um indício de que ele estava amaldiçoado. Percebeu que brilhavam intensamente na direção do inimigo e falou, acusador:

– Você o enfeitiçou, Snape! - Severus se empertigou, revoltado, e gritou:

– Não fiz nada disso!

– Fez, sim! – Rosnou o Gryffindor, pegando na varinha, pronto para lhe lançar uma azaração. Automaticamente James se colocou à frente de Severus, protegendo-o e gritou:

– Eu não estou amaldiçoado, Pad! Pare com isso! – Ao ver a posição defensiva de seu amigo, estacou, não querendo machucá-lo.

– Está, sim! – Exclamou o animargo, bramindo a varinha no ar, deixando escapar umas faíscas douradas – Só porque você tem uma queda por Snape, não quer dizer que já estejam em um relacionamento! Foi só uma conversa, pelo amor de Merlin!

– Porquê? – Perguntou James, querendo saber. Viu seu amigo hesitar, não sabendo o que responder de imediato. Remus estava ao lado de seu namorado, de varinha em punho, para impedir algum ataque dele.

– Porque vocês se odeiam há muitos anos! – Exclamou Sirius, seu rosto demonstrando confusão – Com a conversa, pelo menos, poderiam se dar bem. Mas não é possível que já estejam namorando!

Sentiu uma mão firme pousando em seu ombro.

– Eles se amam, Siri. – Falou Remus, olhando calmamente para seu namorado – Há muito tempo. Eles nunca se odiaram, só não sabiam como demostrar que estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.

– Você sabia? – Perguntou ele, olhando chocado para seu namorado. Os olhos cor de âmbar brilhavam intensamente em sua direção. – Prongs lhe contou?

– James não me falou nada. – Respondeu Lupin, um pouco exasperado, se dirigindo para seu namorado e o olhando nos olhos – Mas eu percebi.

Sirius soube de imediato que não deveria falar mais nada e se calou. Remus tinha formas invulgares de saber as coisas, como se sentisse o que os outros sentiam. Talvez tivesse o dom da empatia, embora nunca lhe tivesse dito. Talvez ele nem sequer soubesse.

– Está bom. – Disse, a ideia entrando aos poucos em sua mente. Sabia que iria ser difícil, mas iria tentar. Queria sair rapidamente daquela sala e ir ao Diretor dizer que James estava apaixonado por um Slytherin, mas percebeu que seria um absurdo de sua parte.

 

Lupin sorriu e se aproximou deles, os puxando para um caloroso abraço. James deu uma risada e Severus se tensionou, não estava habituado a abraços. Remus percebeu seu desconforto e se afastou. Sirius se colocou ao lado de seu namorado e, olhando para o Slytherin, lhe apontou a varinha e ameaçou:

– Se você machucar Prongs de alguma maneira, eu juro que se irá arrepender para o resto de sua vida.

– Siri!

– Padfoot! – Gritaram James e Remus ao mesmo tempo, o repreendendo com o olhar. Sirius não reparou nas expressões intimidadoras, observava Snape, querendo mostrar que estava falando seriamente.

– Não se preocupe, Black. – A voz suave de Severus ecoou pela sala, uma promessa que iria cumprir – Eu não irei machucar James.

– Nem eu irei machucar você, Sev. – Garantiu Potter, se intrometendo na conversa, o olhando apaixonadamente. Snape sorriu com timidez e entrelaçou sua mão na dele, para espanto de todos. James abriu um largo sorriso e o beijou na bochecha. 

– Potter! – Resmungou Severus, envergonhado, e eles perceberam porque seu amigo se tinha apaixonado pelo Slytherin. Ele ficava adorável ruborizado.

 

O animargo sorriu e apertou o ombro de seu amigo, reparando que ele exaltava felicidade. Os quatro se observaram, Snape tinha um belo sorriso em seu rosto pálido, que surpreendeu o casal. Perceberam que o Slytherin estava verdadeiramente feliz.

Conversaram entre eles, James e Severus contando detalhadamente como tinham revelado seus sentimentos e Sirius e Remus escutando com atenção.

Por fim, decidiram, depois de almoçar, de passar algumas horas no Lago Negro, aproveitando a serenidade daquele momento, antes da tempestade.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Que acharam do capítulo? Sirius ficou um pouco reticente ao saber das novidades, mas aceitou com alguma relutância. Remus ficou muito feliz com o relacionamento de James e Severus.   
> O próximo capitulo terá Lemon também.   
> Comentem, por favor, dizendo o que acharam.   
> Bjs :D


	8. Amor Entre Quatro Paredes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Obrigada por terem deixado hits e kudos no capítulo anterior. Aqui está mais um.  
> Esse capítulo contém Lemon. Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se ler, espero que aproveite.   
> Bjs :D

Depois da conversa, ambos os casais decidiram sair da sala. Sirius e Remus se abraçavam pelos quadris, enquanto James e Severus entrelaçavam suas mãos, um contraste exótico da cor pálida com a cor chocolate.

Severus se sentia um pouco desconfortável com o momento íntimo que tinha presenciado. James, no entanto, que já estava mais habituado e já se tinha esquecido.

– Eu e Sirius vamos até nosso Salão Comunal buscar nossos materiais e vamos para a biblioteca fazer a redação de Transfiguração. – Comentou Remus, que queria que Snape se sentisse o mais cômodo na presença dos Marotos, e seu namorado o olhou, chocado – Vocês querem nos acompanhar?

– Eu gostaria. – Respondeu Severus, de imediato, não se apercebendo da expressão admirada de James – Vou só buscar meus materiais e já nos encontramos.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Lupin, e se afastaram, com Sirius tentando persuadir seu namorado de realizarem atividades mais prazerosas, mas sem sucesso.

– Mas, Severus… – Começou James, caminhando ao lado do Slytherin – Eu gostaria de passar um dia inteiro só com você, namorando.

– Teremos tempo amanhã. – Repreendeu Snape, olhando um pouco aborrecido para ele – Hoje tenho de finalizar a redação e já poderei aproveitar minhas férias.

– Você tem estudado durante todo esse tempo? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, chocado. Ele nunca tinha passado suas férias no meio de livros, só pensava em se divertir, e lhe custava imenso perceber como alguém o conseguia fazer.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, falando com naturalidade, ignorando o olhar horrorizado de seu namorado. Desciam as escadas a passos apressados e passaram por alguns colegas, que olharam para eles com espanto, não entendendo porque um Slytherin e um Gryffindor estavam juntos. Snape se apercebeu dos olhares confusos e, quando virou uma esquina, olhou em redor. Vendo que estavam sozinhos, se virou para seu namorado:

– Está todo o mundo olhando para a gente. – Comentou, pensativo. – Você não pode vir comigo.

James sorriu, comprometido, antes de responder:

– Posso, sim. – Tirou de dentro do bolso do uniforme a capa da invisibilidade. Estendeu a à sua frente, mostrando ao admirado Slytherin. Severus hesitou, ele já tinha visto muitas vezes, pois James adorava se gabar dela a seus amigos, mas nunca tinha tocado em uma e desejava imenso.

– Posso tocá-la? – Perguntou, sua voz rouca de excitação, e estendeu os braços – Por favor.

James lhe entregou a capa e Severus tocou nela. Era um pano brilhante e prateado. Tinha uma textura estranha, parecia tecida com fios de água. Se sentiu poderoso, imaginando que poderia andar pelos corredores do castelo sem ninguém o importunando, mas logo se repreendeu. Entregou-a, não querendo ser tentado a andar invisível, e comentou:

– É muito antiga.

– Está em minha família há muitas gerações. – Falou Potter, orgulho impregnado em sua voz. Vestiu a capa da invisibilidade e caminharam em direção ao Salão Comunal de Slytherin. Mais colegas passaram pelo Slytherin, mas ninguém olhou para ele. E James percebeu que Severus era invisível aos olhos de toda a escola e sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Desceram as Grandes Escadarias do castelo e entraram no corredor das masmorras. Tochas pregadas na parede criavam fogo, produzindo formas fantasmagóricas nas paredes. Escutou o queixume de James:

– Que frio… – Caminharam apressadamente, querendo sair o mais rapidamente possível daquele frio gelado e pararam em frente ao retrato.

– É melhor você ficar encostado nessa parede. – Falou Severus, um pouco receoso e James o observou, percebendo que ele sabia que estava quebrando uma regra da escola. Nunca se deveria levar colegas de outras casas para os Salões Comunais. – Não quero que seja apanhado.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ele, vendo seu namorado sussurrar a senha e a porta se abrir. Não querendo ficar sozinho nos corredores gelados, entrou sorrateiramente antes que a porta se fechasse. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver-se dentro do Salão Comunal das serpentes, nunca pensando que alguma vez se sentiria assim.

Entrou para dentro de uma longa sala luxuosa, onde as janelas davam para as profundezas do lago de Hogwarts, permitindo escutar a água batendo contra elas. Arregalou os olhos, espantado, ao ver a lula gigante nadando calmamente pelas águas escuras, com seus enormes tentáculos se agitando suavemente em seu redor.

O Salão Comunal estava com alguns alunos sentados em cadeiras, rodeados de livros, acabando os trabalhos. Outros jogavam Snap Explosivo, resmungando entre eles quando o colega vencia. A lareira estava acesa, o fogo crepitando, seu calor aquecendo as frias paredes. Viu Severus entrando por uma porta e, com receio de se perder, correu atrás dele. Entrou em um corredor com várias portas de mogno e percebeu que a ultima estava aberta, luz saindo de seu interior.

Caminhou apressado, mas tentando não fazer barulho. Olhou atentamente para as outras portas, para ver se elas se abriram e se saia algum colega. Parou na porta, observando seu namorado de costas para ele, observando uns livros que tinha na mão. Entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente. Severus continuava observando os livros, absorto. Avançou calmamente e o abraçou pelos quadris, o puxando para si. Snape sufocou um grito, estremecendo em seus braços. Vendo que ele estava pegando na varinha, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Sou eu… - Severus se desvencilhou do agarre e deu um tapa em seu ombro. James viu sua respiração descompassada e seu rosto estava branco como o de um fantasma.

– Me desculpe… – Falou, verdadeiramente arrependido ao ver o estado de seu namorado – Não queria assustar você.

– Você não deveria estar aqui! - Repreendeu Severus, furioso – E se alguém tocasse em você? Já pensou no pânico que seria?

– Não aconteceu nada. – Disse James, tentando acalmar seu companheiro, mas sem sucesso. Os olhos de Severus brilhavam de raiva em sua direção e se recordou dos olhares que ele lhe dirigia quando tinha sido alvo de uma brincadeira dos Marotos. Olhou tristemente para ele e, baixando o olhar, pediu:

– Me desculpe. – Severus bufou em resposta, acariciando seus cabelos com uma mão, tentando se acalmar. Deveria ter pensado que Potter teria uma atitude dessas. Não querendo falar nada que se pudesse arrepender mais tarde, pousou os livros em cima do criado mudo e se abaixou em direção à mochila, continuando sua procura. O Maroto observou o traseiro redondo de seu namorado e engoliu em seco, sentindo uma ereção se formando. Olhou em volta e percebeu que as restantes camas estavam muito arrumadas e os criados mudos vazios.

– Você está sozinho? – Perguntou, curioso.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, não desviando o olhar – Todos foram passar as férias de Natal em casa.

– Porque você não foi? – Continuou com as perguntas, querendo saber mais sobre a vida de seu namorado. Percebeu a tensão de seu corpo ao proferir as palavras. Severus se ergueu, enquanto organizava sua mochila, respondeu:

– Não gosto de estar em casa. – James percebeu que algo não estava bem nas relações familiares do Slytherin, mas decidiu não insistir. Severus poderia ficar muito chateado com ele. Mas iria perguntar, mais tarde. Observando a tensão no corpo de seu namorado, pensou em uma forma de o acalmar e uma ideia lhe surgiu. Se colocou por detrás dele e o agarrou pelos quadris, roçando sua ereção no traseiro redondo. Severus estremeceu ao sentir as mãos do Gryffindor passeando por seu corpo e resmungou, virando o rosto:

– James, pare com isso.

– Mas, porquê? – Ronronou ele, se roçando contra ele e escutando um gemido estrangulado em resposta. – Não é bom?

Severus queria repreende-lo, mas não conseguia falar. Os toques de James o acalmavam, seus pensamentos se dissolvendo como fumaça. Soltou um gemido rouco, sentindo a respiração de seu namorado contra seu pescoço, os lábios carnudos beijando sua extensão. Estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, o erguendo:

– James… – Se sentiu sendo virado e observou o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado, os olhos cor de avelã o olhando com luxúria. James o puxou para si e o beijou apaixonadamente, sentindo como ele relaxava em seus braços.

Severus acariciou os cabelos rebeldes, sentindo seu membro endurecendo, ficando apertado em suas calças. Um sentimento desconhecido aflorou dentro de seu ser, se sentia amado, desejado. Os lábios de James eram doces e carnudos, dava vontade de mordê-los. Envolveu a cintura de seu namorado com os braços e o puxou para si. Andou uns passos para trás e caiu de costas na cama fofa, sentindo o corpo do Gryffindor o pressionando em cima de si. O beijo se tornou urgente, a excitação de seu namorado acariciava sua coxa. Uma mão desapertou sua gravata com maestria, a atirando para o chão revelando seu pescoço pálido. Gemeu de frustração ao sentir os lábios de seu namorado explorando os seus, um arrepio de prazer percorreu seu corpo excitado. Se lembrou de Black e Lupin e sussurrou no ouvido de seu namorado:

– James, e seus amigos? – O Gryffindor sorriu maliciosamente e respondeu:

– Eles vão ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Atacou seu pescoço, com o objetivo de fazê-lo esquecer desses pormenores. Severus sentia os dentes marcando sua pele, a língua marota brincando com seu pescoço. Soltou um gemido rouco a deslizou as mãos até suas nádegas firmes, pressionando e apertando o corpo dele contra o seu. James rosnou, deixando seu pescoço, e sussurrou:

\- Se não quer ser castigado por sua impertinência, pare. – Severus o observou maliciosamente e perguntou, inocentemente:

– E se eu não quiser? – Em resposta, o Gryffindor levantou a varinha e, antes que Snape pudesse esboçar uma reação, lançou um feitiço não verbal, os despindo. Severus sentiu sua pele se arrepiando em contato com o frio e colocou as mãos em frente de seu corpo, se encolhendo. Lágrimas de frustração desciam por seu rosto ruborizado, mordendo os lábios inchados para que não deixasse escapar nenhum som. James o observava chocado, as horríveis cicatrizes que percorriam o corpo do Slytherin, marcas brancas e profundas.

– Quem fez isso com você? – Perguntou, horrorizado. Severus desviou o olhar, fechando os olhos. Suas bochechas estavam mochadas, pequenas gotas deslizando suavemente por sua pele.

– Severus? – Insistiu James, com voz suave, mas tensa, querendo saber o que tinha acontecido com seu namorado, temendo ter sido o culpado de grande parte delas. Observava suas reações, vendo seus cabelos lhe cobrindo parte do rosto.

– Meu pai. – Escutou a voz baixa, sofrida do Slytherin – Foi meu pai…

– Mas, porquê? – Perguntou, se sentindo tentado a tocar cada marca, beijá-las com carinho. Queria fazê-las desaparecer com um passe de mágica, mas sabia que não era assim tão simples. Mesmo que curasse as cicatrizes físicas, as psicológicas ficariam para sempre marcadas em sua vida.

– Porque ele é um maldito trouxa! – Gritou Severus, olhando para ele. Seu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas, seus olhos negros brilhavam com uma intensidade assustadora. Seus cabelos estavam espalhados ao longo dos travesseiros e seu corpo tremia com um misto de receio e frustração. – Um maldito bêbado abusador que me espancava, e à minha mãe por termos magia…

Sua voz fraquejou e tentou empurrar seu namorado. Queria se esconder no banheiro, chorar suas mágoas, tapar seu corpo, mas James o impediu. Tocou em seu rosto, o obrigando a olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Severus… – Começou, com voz serena, mas firme. Ele já desconfiava que a vida familiar do Slytherin não era fácil, mas tinha sido um choque descobrir que ele maltratado em casa só por ser mágico. Olhando para a tensão no corpo de seu namorado, tentou arranjar palavras para que se acalmasse, falando com o coração – Não me interessa se você tem essas marcas em seu corpo. Você é uma pessoa especial, com uma beleza fora do comum. É uma pessoa inteligente, embora reservada. Usa o sarcasmo para se defender, é um duelista brilhante. Um pocionista fora de série, com umas mãos delicadas, ideais para manusear os ingredientes na perfeição. Não gosta de ser incomodado quando está lendo, ou trabalhando. Tem qualidades maravilhosas, muitas que ainda desconheço. Mas sabe que mais. Eu farei de tudo para descobrir uma por uma, descascar cada camada que o envolve, porque eu te amo. Muito. Desde há muito tempo. Não tenho palavras para descrever meus sentimentos por você, só sei que são demasiado intensos para caberem em meu peito. – Severus o observava, os lábios entreabertos, em espanto – E se pensa que vou deixá-lo por esse pequeno…pormenor, se vou repudiá-lo, está muito enganado. Esperei demasiado para ter você em seus braços e não o deixarei por nada desse mundo.

Snape sufocou um soluço, seu corpo tremendo imperceptivalmente. Não conseguia acreditar que James lhe tinha declarado palavras tão belas. Deixou que ele o abraçasse, chorando toda sua dor. Não teve vergonha de demostrar que estava desolado, que precisava de carinho, de ser cuidado com todo o amor. Durante anos desejara alguém que cuidasse dele, que escutasse seus receios, suas dúvidas, e percebeu que tinha encontrado todas essas qualidades em James Potter.

– Eu….eu também te amo. - Revelou, em voz baixa, sentindo os lábios de seu namorado atacando com seus apaixonadamente. O Gryffindor sentia o odor suave a ervas entrando em suas narinas, o inebriando. Seus lábios se tocavam com paixão e luxúria, antes de descer ao longo do pescoço, adorando sentir cada centímetro de pele sob seus lábios. Os gemidos de Severus ressoavam pela habitação, excitado com a língua marota de James, que mordia e acariciava seus mamilos, descendo por seu peito magro. Beijava cada cicatriz, como uma reverência, querendo lhe mostrar que não se importava com seu corpo machucado, que o amava do mesmo jeito. Não via as lágrimas voltando a deslizar pelo rosto de Severus, que estava agradecido pela amostra de amor que ele lhe presenteava.

Seus lábios tocaram na ereção pulsante e colocou-a toda em sua boca, iniciando movimentos de vai e vem sucessivos, desde a glande até à base, arrancando um gemido alto e rouco. Sentiu Severus se remexendo por baixo de si, sussurrando para que não parasse, seus quadris se movendo contra sua boca. Com a varinha, não interrompendo o que estava fazendo, realizou um feitiço não verbal de lubrificação.

Seguindo seus instintos, afastou as nádegas e inseriu um dedo no interior lubrificado, escutando um novo gemido que escapou dos lábios de seu namorado. Snape afastou automaticamente suas pernas, desejando mais contato, entregue àquelas sensações prazerosas. James sentia seu membro doendo pela excitação, seus cabelos rebeldes eram acariciados pelas mãos finas. Fazia movimentos suaves, inserindo um segundo dedo, desejoso por entrar. Sentia seu membro intumescido doendo cada vez mais.

– James...por favor...quero você! - Ouvindo as súplicas do Slytherin e sentindo que não aguentava mais sua excitação, o Gryffindor retirou os dedos, escutando um gemido de protesto. Se colocou em cima dele e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente.

Entrou lentamente dentro de Severus, experimentando a maravilhosa sensação de ter o corpo do Slytherin o apertando deliciosamente. Enquanto o penetrava, percebeu que o corpo de seu namorado estava enrigecendo, e soube que estava com dor. Ficou um pouco surpreso ao perceber que Snape nunca tinha experimentado a arte do amor com mais nenhum garoto e se sentiu orgulhoso em ser o primeiro. Mas logo esse sentimento foi substituido pela insegurança. Não sabia se deveria continuar mas, se parasse, ele sentiria mais dor. Uma ideia lhe surgiu e fechou uma mão no membro do Slytherin, realizando movimentos de vai e vem. Observou o rosto tenso de seu namorado se suavizando aos poucos, gemidos baixos de prazer escapando de seus lábios:

– James... – Sussurrou e o Gryffindor entrou completamente em seu corpo. Esperou um pouco para que ele relaxasse. Suas mãos acariciavam a pele pálida, sentindo os olhos ónix brilhando, o observando com desejo. Beijou seu queixo, de seguida a testa, passando para a ponta de seu nariz e, por fim, os lábios. O toque de Severus era tímido, mas incendiava seu corpo. Queria que a primeira vez de seu namorado fosse inesquecível. As mãos de Snape acariciavam seu corpo, o arrepiando. Os beijos que trocavam eram calmos, sem pressa. Suas bocasse movimentando, suas línguas se roçavam com carinho.

Severus, se sentindo mais relaxado, impulsionou seus quadris para a frente, escutando o gemido abafado de seu namorado contra sua boca. Queria senti-lo mais fundo dentro de si, desejava que Potter o levasse à loucura. James, percebendo que Severus estava pronto, começou a se mover lentamente, o sentindo cada vez mais excitado. Aos poucos aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, vendo como o Slytherin já estava completamente entregue, arqueando suas costas e atirando a cabeça para trás, se movimentando com ele. O Gryffindor nunca sentira nada parecido com outra pessoa, sempre que tivera alguém em seus braços e só se importara com seu prazer, mas ninguém lhe dava tanto como Severus. E estava pensando em si, estava mais preocupado com as sensações do Slytherin.

– James... – Escutou sua voz rouca. Severus sentiu uma onda de calor avassaladora percorrendo seu baixo ventre, e ele aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, entrando e saindo violentamente, até senti-lo arqueando seu corpo, soltando um grito rouco e libertando sua essência. Sentindo o corpo dele relaxando, as unhas de Severus deslizando por sua pele, estocou mais algumas vezes e ejaculou em seu interior com um grunhido. Respirou fundo algumas vezes, descontraindo aos poucos e saiu suavemente de seu interior, escutando um resmungo. Se deitou ao lado de seu namorado e o puxou para si. Snape deitou a cabeça no peito do Gryffindor, se sentindo cansado, e escutou os batimentos imprecisos. Sentiu um beijo em seus cabelos e a voz rouca de James:

– Eu te amo, Severus. – Se remexeu, ficando mais confortável, e respirou fundo. Respondeu, antes de adormecer profundamente em seus braços:

–Eu também te amo, James...

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Que acharam do hot? Gostaram, ou não? E da declaração de James a Severus? Não foi fofa?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	9. Um Almoço entre Colegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 627 hits e 22 kudos ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus abriu seus olhos e se moveu na cama, sentindo uma pontada dolorosa em seu traseiro. Soltou um gemido estrangulado e sentiu uns braços suaves rodeando seus quadris.

– Você está bem? – Escutou a voz preocupada de seu namorado. Severus olhou para o lado e enxergou o rosto do Maroto. Os olhos avelãs o observavam atentamente, com um brilho apaixonado, mas também preocupado.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, orgulhoso, não querendo revelar que sentia dores. No entanto, James não acreditou no que tinha falado. Se levantou sem dizer uma palavra e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Severus escutou a água correndo na banheira e se manteve quieto, para não sentir dor. Olhou para o peito desprotegido e reparou que tinha chupões em sua pele pálida. Enrubesceu ao se lembrar do ocorrido dentro daquele dormitório e escutou a água sendo fechada. James passou pela porta e Snape se apercebeu de nudez de seu namorado. Apreciou a pele cor de chocolate, observando os músculos rígidos e o peito delineado. Mordeu o lábio ao ver o membro longo e semi ereto do Gryffindor. James deu um sorriso malicioso ao reparar no rubor que cobriu as bochechas pálidas de seu namorado.

– Gosta do que vê? – Perguntou, e viu Snape desviar o olhar, envergonhado.

– Cale a boca. – Respondeu o Slytherin, cruzando os braços em frente do peito e escutando a risada cristalina de Potter. James se aproximou e afastou os lençóis. Severus se sentiu ser levantado e levado ao colo até ao banheiro. O Gryffindor se apercebeu que o dormitório de seu namorado estava aquecido graças à lareira que se encontrava acesa ao fundo, perto da porta, o fogo crepitando e criando formas fantasmagóricas nas paredes. 

Severus encostou sua cabeça no peito definido, escutando as batidas ritmadas do coração. Entraram no banheiro, vendo a banheira cheia de água e espuma. Sentiu a água morna em contato com a pele e soltou um gemido, deliciado.

– Ah…que bom… – Ronronou, deitando a cabeça no mármore frio. Potter transfigurou uma toalhinha em uma bucha felpuda e entrou na banheira, se sentando a seu lado. Colocou um pouco de shampoo, com um suave odor a ervas, fazendo espuma, e massajou as costas do Slytherin, com movimentos suaves e circulares. Severus suspirou, sentindo seu corpo relaxando aos poucos.

– Está bom? – Perguntou, deslizando a bucha ao longo das costas de seu namorado, sentindo a tensão desaparecendo aos poucos de seu corpo. Seus olhos se fixavam nas cicatrizes esbranquiçadas, finas e longas, se perguntando como um pai poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de machucar se próprio filho, sangue de seu sangue, só porque era diferente.

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, flexionado as pernas e colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos. O Maroto largou a bucha e, com as mãos, realizou uma massagem, pressionando em várias áreas do corpo dolorido. Escutou um gemido de dor e suavizou o toque, ouvindo seu namorado resmungando entre dentes. Snape arqueava suas costas, sentindo os ossos estalando e inspirou fundo, suspirando de seguida. As mãos de James eram mágicas, lhe transmitiam uma sensação de relaxamento, algo que nunca tinha sentido em toda sua vida.

– Está bom… – Falou, algum tempo depois. Seu corpo estava mais relaxado que nunca, não sentia nenhuma dor, o que era raro para ele. Sentiu as mãos fortes, mas delicadas ao mesmo tempo, abandonando seu corpo e se virou, reparando que os olhos castanho esverdeados o observavam com carinho, os lábios carnudos entreabertos e aproximou seu rosto do dele, o beijando carinhosamente.

Sentiu os braços musculados envolvendo seus quadris e o puxando para ele. Deixou escapar um gemido baixo de deleite e abriu a boca ao sentir a língua de seu namorado acariciando seus lábios, desejando senti-lo por completo. Suas línguas se tocaram com suavidade e doçura e Severus estremeceu, se agarrando a James. Tocou com as mãos molhadas nos cabelos rebeldes, sentindo sua maciez e aprofundou o beijo, soltando um gemido baixo:

– Sev…- Ronronou James em seu ouvido e Severus estremeceu, sentindo uma pontada de dor em seu coração. Há muito tempo que ninguém se dirigia a ele com esse apelido. A única pessoa tinha sido Lily. Mas se apercebeu de que gostava do tom de voz de seu namorado quando o falava. Se separaram e Potter comentou, ao mesmo tempo que seu estômago soltava um ronco baixo:

– Estou com fome. – O Slytherin percebeu que também sentia vontade de comer, e respondeu:

– Eu também. A gente já termina o banho e vai para o Salão Principal.

Seu namorado concordou e tiraram a tampa do ralo, vendo a espuma descendo suavemente juntamente com a água. Se levantaram e tomaram uma ducha rápida, trocando selinhos apaixonados. Desligaram a água e convocaram toalhas, se enrolando no tecido felpudo. Limparam-se, James observando o traseiro do Slytherin com avidez.

– Po…James! – Gritou Severus, enrubescendo, envergonhado e recebendo, em resposta, um selinho na bochecha rosada. Seu rosto ruborizado se aqueceu um pouco mais, ficando vermelho como um tomate. James observou as bochechas cor de carmim, vendo como ele ficava adorável. Entraram no dormitório e Severus se dirigiu ao armário, retirando um uniforme lavado, um cachecol, roupa interior, luvas e um gorro. Se limpou rapidamente, sendo imitado por James, que se teve de contentar com seu uniforme amarrotado.

Terminou de se preparar e, vendo a roupa de seu namorado, lançou um feitiço não verbal, a colocando como nova.

– Obrigado, Severus. – Agradeceu James, contente e Severus comentou:

– Não há problema. – Se dirigiu para a porta e a abriu, observando o corredor. Vendo que estava vazio, olhou por cima do ombro, e falou:

– Podemos ir. - James pegou na capa de invisibilidade e se escondeu, seguindo seu namorado. Saíram do dormitório e caminharam pelo corredor, ficando atentos às portas, à espera que algumas delas se abrissem, mas tal não aconteceu. Entraram no Salão Principal, vendo alguns Slytherins do segundo ano se dirigindo para a porta, enquanto um pequeno grupo de garotos do terceiro entrava, protegidos com longos casacos de pelo, cachecóis verdes e prateados e luvas negras protegendo suas mãos. Os rostos tinham um intenso rubor devido ao frio e conversavam entre eles sobre a batalha de neve que tinham praticado.

Snape avançou em direção à porta e saiu para o frio corredor, sentindo a presença de seu namorado atrás de si. Caminharam a passo normal, nem muito depressa, nem muito devagar, tentando passar despercebidos. Principalmente James, que tentava não embater em nenhum estudante.

Entraram para o hall do castelo, sentindo o calor percorrendo seus rostos e James suspirou, percebendo que seu nariz estava gelado. Viram alunos das restantes Casas descendo as escadas. Severus seguiu-os e estava quase entrando no Salão Principal, quando escutou a voz baixa de seu namorado contra seu ouvido:

– A gente tem de se separar. Vou entrar depois, tá bom? – O Slytherin fez um movimento imperceptível com a cabeça, mostrando que tinha entendido, e entrou.

O Salão Principal estava decorado com enfeites natalícios: ao longo do local estavam doze árvores de Natal ricamente decoradas, luzes coloridas piscando repetidamente, com grandes bolas de várias cores. No topo, estavam cintilantes estrelas de cinco pontas.

Pousadas nas mesas do Grande Salão estavam biscoitos saborosos, cerca de cinquenta gordos perus assados e montanhas de batatas assadas e cozidas. Travessas de salsichas, terrinas de ervilhas passadas a manteiga também se podia encontrar, tal como pilhas de bombinhas de bruxo, que as crianças iam buscar e brincar escutando, de vez em quando, estrondos e risadas.

Pequenos trenós com Papais Noéis voavam por cima de suas cabeças, distribuindo doces, que caiam nas mesas. Uma pequena mesa se encontrava no centro, onde já estava sentado um grupo de, aproximadamente, vinte pessoas. Do teto encantado, que estava enfeitiçado para parecer o céu lá fora, e para espelhar o tempo que fazia, desciam pequenos flocos de neve. Até dava a sensação de que o Salão se abria para o céu.

Snape se dirigiu para uma das mesas e pegou em um prato, enchendo com o delicioso peru assado com batata que estava à sua frente.

Procurou um lugar para se sentar e percebeu dois ao lado de Black e de Lupin. Não queria se sentar ao lado dos Marotos para que as pessoas não desconfiassem, mas não havia mais nenhum disponível. As restantes cadeiras estavam ocupadas. Resignado, se sentou na cadeira mais afastada, olhando para a porta com aparente desinteresse. James foi o ultimo entrando e olhou em volta, procurando Severus e seus amigos.

Viu Peter perto da Professora Mc Gonagall, conversando com uma Hufflefuff do sexto ano, estavam muito entretidos um com o outro. Pelo tempo que passava com a garota, se percebia que a relação deles estava dando certo. Avançou para as mesas e pegou em um prato, enchendo com salsichas, ervilhas passadas a manteiga e batatas assadas. Quando os viu, sentados no meio da mesa, avançou calmamente até eles e se sentou entre seu namorado e Remus. Sem olhar para o Slytherin, começou saboreando a comida, enquanto conversava com os dois Marotos.

Severus encheu seu copo com suco de abóbora, Saboreou a refeição, como sempre, estava deliciosa. Percebeu que os Marotos conversavam em surdina e tentou ouvir a conversa:

– …mas vocês não apareceram! – Escutou a voz revoltada de Black – Onde vocês estiveram?

– Eu e Severus estivemos… – Dizia James, em tom de desculpa – “ocupados”.

– Eu e Moony também estávamos “ocupados”, – Resmungou Sirius – quando vocês nos interromperam.

Remus interrompeu a conversa, sabendo que seu namorado não se calaria mais:

– Siri, pare. Que bom que Severus não está almoçando com a gente, senão ficaria envergonhado com essa conversa.

Severus decidiu se desligar do diálogo entre os Marotos, não queria escutar mais. Continuou seu almoço, observando os trenós passando à frente de seu rosto e deixando cair balas de chocolate à sua frente. O diretor Dumbledore se encontrava no topo da mesa, usando um chapéu vermelho berrante. Seus olhos azuis brilhantes observavam atentamente os quatro estudantes, percebendo, por suas posturas, que algo tinha mudado entre eles.

Mesmo estando se ignorando, havia algo de diferente que o diretor não sabia identificar. A seu lado, a Professora Mc Gonagall, conversava com sua colega, a Professora Sprout. Decidiu perguntar a alguns alunos como estava sendo o Natal em Hogwarts, se estavam se divertindo e eles respondiam afirmativamente.

Terminaram o almoço os Marotos de deliciaram com um prato de Abóbora Assada, uma sobremesa que Severus detestava. Se decidiu por comer alguns doces espalhados pelos trenós e recolheu-os. Não lhe apetecia muito comer, mas também não queria ser o primeiro a se levantar da mesa. Seria o centro das atenções e ele não gostava. Saboreou o líquido do chocolate negro deslizando por sua garganta e lambeu os lábios, não reparando no olhar intenso de James em sua direção.

Sirius se apercebeu da atitude de seu amigo e lhe atirou com um pedaço de pudim para o rosto. James exclamou, olhando para o amigo.

– Padfoot!

– Não olhe demasiado para o que não deve… – Aconselhou seu amigo, continuando saboreando a sobremesa, com uma expressão arrogante. James se apercebeu do que ele estava falando e a voltou seu olhar para o pudim, terminando rapidamente.

Severus, que tinha em suas mãos uma bengala doce, sentiu uma mão em seu bolso e olhou para o lado, vendo os Marotos se levantando. Discretamente, retirou um pergaminho dobrado, abriu-o e leu:

“Me encontre por debaixo das escadas Principais. JP”

Machucou o papel e se levantou, saindo do Grande Salão. Pegou na varinha e, com um movimento firme, a mensagem ficou em cinzas. Viu seus colegas se separando, a maioria se dirigindo para seus Salões Comunais, para jogarem Snap Explosivo. Alguns Ravenclaws do sétimo ano se dirigiram para a biblioteca para estudarem e, os restantes se encaminharam para os jardins do castelo, para travarem uma batalha de bolas de neve, ou construir bonecos de neve. Se vendo sozinho, caminhou até à parte interior das escadas. Viu que estava muito escuro e arregalou aos olhos, assustado, ao mesmo tempo que um vulto vinha em sua direção.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Quem acham que vem na direção de Severus?  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	10. Uma Tarde no Lago Negro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 673 hits e 23 kudos deixado ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Sentiu os braços musculados de seu namorado rodeando seu peito e uns lábios suaves em direção dos seus. Seu corpo, que tinha ficado tenso, relaxou aos poucos. Suspirou e deslizou suas mãos ao longo das costas largas, protegidas pelo uniforme. Sentiu o corpo de James estremecendo com seu toque.

Os lábios do Maroto mordiscavam carinhosamente os de Snape, o provocando, sentindo como o tímido Slytherin roçava seu corpo no dele. James sentia a tensão do corpo de seu namorado desaparecendo aos poucos.

Severus sentia seu namorado se afastando, as mãos brincando com seus cabelos negros e longos, antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Era um beijo suave, delicado. Os lábios se tocavam com paixão. Queriam aproveitar aquele momento a sós, todas as oportunidades eram bem vindas. Sufocou um gemido ao sentir James o erguendo e o encostando contra a parede, o prendendo contra si. Entrelaçou suas pernas nos quadris e suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele pressionando os seus. Acariciou os cabelos rebeldes, sentindo um gemido escapando dos lábios de seu namorado.

– Sev… - Ronronou o Gryffindor, e Severus deixou escapar um resmungo ao sentir o beijo sendo quebrado. Sentiu os lábios de seu namorado tocando em sua testa, descendo por seu nariz afilado até sua boca. Trocaram um selinho e James perguntou, carinhosamente, enquanto o baixava:

– Assustei você?

– Sim. – Respondeu o Slytherin, com sinceridade – Está muito escuro e não vi você.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu o Gryffindor, acariciando seu braço. Tinha pensando que estar ali debaixo, com Severus, seria bom para ambos. Não pensou que poderia assustá-lo – Só pensei que aqui fosse mais seguro para a gente ficar namorando a sós.

– É um bom sítio. – Comentou Severus, não querendo que James se sentisse mal consigo mesmo. Pensou que aquele local era ótimo para escapadelas de amantes, e se perguntou como ele o sabia.

– Você já trouxe alguém para aqui? – Interrogou, um pouco ciumento. Queria saber se seu namorado já tinha trazido para aquele lugar alguma pessoa.

– Não. – Respondeu James, percebendo os ciúmes no tom de sua voz – Foi Padfoot, quer dizer, Sirius que me falou desse lugar.

– É um pouco escuro. – Confessou o Slytherin, que não gostava de se sentir vulnerável. Mesmo que estivesse começando a gostar de James, seu sentido de autopreservação era maior. – Só consigo ver sua forma nas sombras.

– Você quer sair daqui?

– Não. – Disse, o abraçando – Até estou gostando.

Encostou a cabeça no peito dele, não vendo o sorriso que tinha escapado de seus lábios. Escutou os batimentos suaves e ritmados do coração e suspirou, relaxando.

– Quer ir passear perto do Lago Negro? – Questionou James, acariciando suas costas – Invisíveis na capa?

– Mas a capa não vai acumular neve? – Comentou Severus, confuso e o Maroto esclareceu:

– Sacudimos de vez em quando.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu o Slytherin – Então eu irei buscar um livro para ler e nos encontramos na porta de entrada?

– Sim. – Falou seu namorado, e se afastaram. Snape saiu debaixo das escadas e caminhou calmamente, sendo seguido pelo Gryffindor. James, inconsequentemente, o puxou para si e lhe roubou um selinho. Severus retribuiu, mas logo o afastou, com receio de que os vissem:

– James… – Repreendeu, em voz baixa, olhando em redor, antes de voltar olhando para ele. Potter lhe piscou o olho e desapareceu por baixo da capa de invisibilidade. Severus o viu desaparecer, ao mesmo tempo que o observava carinhosamente, e abanou a cabeça. Cada um seguiu seu caminho, não reparando em duas Hufflepuffs do primeiro ano, escondidas atrás da porta de entrada, observando a cena de olhos arregalados e tapando a boca com as mãos.

Severus entrou no corredor das masmorras, se encolhendo de imediato ao sentir o frio. As tochas continuavam produzindo fogo, e Severus desejou que elas aquecessem o local. Colocou os braços em frente ao corpo e só parou em frente ao retrato. Falou a senha, ansioso para estar dentro do Salão Comunal:

– Salazar. – A porta se abriu e ele entrou para dentro da sumptuosa sala, onde a lareira crepitava, aquecendo o lugar. Sentindo o calor percorrendo seu corpo como uma carícia, deixou escapar um gemido de alívio e avançou até seu dormitório.

Se dirigiu para sua cama e procurou entre seus livros, o que fosse mais interessante. Viu o livro de capa dura de DCAT avançado, que tinha trazido na noite em que esbarrara com seu namorado. Pegou nele e voltou para o Salão Principal. Subiu as escadas, em direção à porta e entrou para o corredor. Uma tocha se apagou por cima de sua cabeça, deixando o sítio mais escuro. Com os sentidos alerta, pegou a varinha, que estava guardada no bolso, e murmurou:

– Lumus! - Um feixe de luz emanou de sua varinha, iluminando seu redor e continuou andando. Não era normal uma tocha se apagar de repente, principalmente em cima de sua cabeça. Parecia, até, uma premonição, de que algo iria acontecer. Abanou a cabeça, afastando esses pensamentos, não acreditava nessas coisas. Ao chegar ao final do corredor, desfez o feitiço. Guardou novamente a varinha e caminhou até à entrada, se encostando na porta de madeira. Ficou esperando seu namorado, folheando distraidamente seu livro, estando atento ao que se passava em seu redor.

– Boa tarde, Severus. – Escutou a voz agradável do Diretor – Tudo bom com você?

O Slytherin levantou o olhar, vendo Dumbledore à sua frente, trajando umas longas vestes vermelhas por cima de uma bela túnica azul.

– Boa tarde, Diretor. – Respondeu, polidamente, fechando o livro – Tudo bom, obrigado.

– Ainda bem. – Comentou o Diretor, o olhando por cima de seus óclinhos de meia lua. – Vejo que você anda mais leve?

– Leve, diretor? – Perguntou Severus, não entendendo suas palavras.

– Sim, sinto que você está mais feliz. – Continuou Dumbledore, observando as feições de seu aluno – Como se estivesse, não sei, apaixonado.

– Eu… – Snape não soube o que responder, a conversa do diretor estava ficando esquisita.

– Se você quiser conversar, estarei disponível antes do horário de recolher. – Continuou ele, deixando o Slytherin mais abismado – Sabe, quando uma pessoa está apaixonada por outra, faz de tudo para ficar com ela, mesmo quando esse amor não é permitido por seus pares. Por muitas provações passam, mas o sentimento que eles albergam em seus corações fica mais forte com o tempo.

– E o senhor acha que eu estou…apaixonado? – Comentou o Slytherin, se perguntando como ele tinha descoberto.

– Sim. – Disse Dumbledore, sorrindo – Não é perceptível para todos, mas se nota. Seus olhos o revelam. Não deixe que o medo o sufoque, o impeça de ser feliz. Acredite em você mesmo, e no amor que sente.

Severus o observava sem se mexer. Dumbledore ajeitou o chapéu vermelho berrante e cumprimentou:

– Tenha um resto de boa tarde. – Se afastou, saindo para o jardim, deixando o Slytherin pálido. Por suas palavras, parecia que o diretor sabia de seu relacionamento com James Potter. Apertou o livro contra seu peito, sentindo seu coração batendo descompassadamente. Engoliu em seco, olhando pensativo para a parede à sua frente. Não soube quanto tempo ficou em silêncio, quando sentiu uma mão seu ombro e estremeceu, olhando assustado para o Gryffindor:

– Está tudo bem, Severus? – Perguntou James, o observando com preocupação, enquanto saíam para os jardins do castelo – Que aconteceu?

– O Diretor… – Hesitou, não sabendo como começar. Ainda estava em choque. – O Diretor veio ter comigo e….

Explicou a curta – e estranha – conversa. Seu namorado usava um belo gorro cor de vinho, um cachecol fofo com o símbolo de sua casa e umas luvas negras como a noite. Escutava-o, de cenho franzido, não sabendo o que dizer. Como Dumbledore poderia ter descoberto? Eles tinham sido tão cuidadosos….

Escutaram gritos alegres e viram, ao longe, um grupo de crianças fazendo uma batalha com bolas de neve. Elas corriam para todos os lados, protegidas dos pés à cabeça com roupas grossas de lã, tentando se esquivar da neve. Quando seu namorado terminou de falar, James desejou abraçá-lo, mas de lembrou que estavam visíveis.

– Droga… – Murmurou, olhando em redor. Tirando as crianças, mais ninguém se encontrava no jardim. Provavelmente os estudantes e professores tinham ido passear para Hogsmeade, o único vilarejo completamente bruxo da Grã-Bretanha.

– Que foi? – Perguntou Severus, se virando para ele. O Slytherin observou a expressão assustada de seu namorado, uma mão estava pousada no longo casaco de lã e percebeu o que faltava. Arregalou os olhos, temeroso, e pediu, sua voz saindo um pouco desesperada:

– Tape a gente, depressa! – James retirou a capa de invisibilidade de dentro do bolso e a estendeu em redor deles, os tapando. Olhou em volta, ninguém os tinha visto, e suspirou, aliviado.

\- Me desculpe. – Pediu James, envergonhado – Fique tão absorto com sua conversa, que me esqueci.

– Não há problema. – Respondeu o Slytherin, sentindo seu coração querendo escapar de seu peito. Sua respiração rápida produzia bafos de ar quente. Continuaram o caminho, tentando se recuperar do susto. Seguravam a capa em frente para que ela não escapasse devido ao vento fresco e sacudiam de vez em quando.

Se dirigiram para o Lago Negro e viram a água totalmente congelada, com grandes buracos abertos magicamente para que a Lula Gigante pudesse vir à superfície. As árvores nuas estavam carregadas de neve. Severus olhou para trás e percebeu que estavam deixando pegadas, que os iria denunciar. Resmungando consigo mesmo por se terem esquecido desse pormenor, pegou na varinha e realizou um feitiço não verbal, apagando o rastro.

– Quer se sentar por baixo daquela árvore? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, apontando para um grupo de pinheiros, um pouco mais à frente.

– Sim. – Respondeu Snape, lançando feitiços de privacidade e invisibilidade em redor do lugar, para que não fossem interrompidos. Pararam por baixo de um belo e grande pinheiro, de longos folhas verdes e um tronco rugoso. James tirou a capa e a guardou no bolso das calças. Pegou na varinha e fez aparecer uma longa toalha azul, a pousando na neve. Se sentaram, James encostando suas costas contra o tronco e Severus pousando a cabeça em suas coxas. Abriu o livro e começou lendo, sentindo as mãos de seu namorado em seus cabelos negros, massageando a cabeça.

Severus suspirou, relaxando aos poucos. Ficaram observando o ambiente em redor, os feitiços os protegendo do frio. James beijava sua testa, tentando ver o que seu namorado estava lendo. Era não era muito fã de livros, preferia Quidditch. Mas seu namorado era o oposto de si, o que não era nada ruim em sua opinião. Percebendo que era um livro de DCAT, o tirou de suas mãos e escutou seu namorado exigindo:

– Me dê o livro!

– Só se me der um beijo. – Pediu o Gryffindor, desejoso por sentir os lábios dele contra os seus. Nunca pensou que se pudesse viciar por Severus. Snape abanou a cabeça em negação e tentou lhe tirar o livro, mas James se colocou em cima dele, o impedindo.

– James! – Gritou Severus, se sentindo envergonhado com sua posição, mas seu semblante estava franzido. Estava debaixo de seu namorado, arquejando e de pernas abertas. Se observaram por longos momentos, vendo o rosto de James contra o seu. O livro se encontrava a seu lado, pousado na toalha. Tendo uma ideia, falou maliciosamente:

– Só se eu puder evitar. – Declarou Snape e fez cócegas em seu estômago. James se tencionou e seus braços tremeram, tentando se equilibrar, mas ele não se rendeu. Deliciado por ter descoberto uma fraqueza em James, continuou, querendo saber quanto ele aguentaria. Viu gotas de suor se formando em sua testa, seu rosto ruborizado pelo esforço.

– Severus… - Avisou, para que ele parasse, mas Snape não lhe obedeceu. Largou o livro e agarrou seus pulsos, o impedindo de continuar. O Slytherin se debateu, tentando se soltar, mas os lábios de James tocaram os seus como uma carícia. Suspirou com o toque, relaxando, e se entregou ao beijo. Nunca pensou que beijar fosse tão viciante. Sentiu as mãos firmes acariciando seu rosto. Pousou as suas nos quadris, entreabrindo sua boca. Suas línguas se misturavam com delicadeza, suas bocas deixando escapar gemidos abafados.

Seus dedos percorreram os músculos tensos das costas de seu namorado em direção a seu traseiro, e o apertou, sentindo sua firmeza. James impulsionou seu corpo para a frente, demonstrando sua excitação. Severus, sentindo que o ar estava escasseando, quebrou o beijo. 

Suas respirações estavam ofegantes e seus lábios vermelhos. Percebeu que os cabelos de James estavam mais revoltosos que o normal, o deixando ainda mais bonito. James sorriu, apaixonado, antes de lhe falar:

– Eu te amo, Severus. – O coração de Severus estacou por momentos, antes de voltar batendo ritmicamente. Com uma mão, acariciou o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado, e respondeu:

– Eu também te amo, James. – O Gryffindor se endireitou e o puxou para seus braços. Sentindo o corpo quente e suave contra o seu, Severus só desejou que, pela primeira vez em sua vida, tudo lhe corresse bem.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Afinal era James que estava debaixo das escadas.  
> Foi um grande susto para nosso Slytherin.  
> Bjs :D


	11. A Revelação de Severus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 724 hits e 23 kudos deixado ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Depois de longos beijos trocados e delicadas carícias, Severus e James observavam os flocos de neve caindo pelo céu acinzentado, se misturando com a que se encontrava no solo. A tarde continuava bela, embora fria, e alguns casais de namorados, e amigos, passeavam pelas margens do lago, protegidos dos pés à cabeça com roupas grossas e quentes.

James queria perguntar a seu namorado sobre seus pais, sua vida antes de ir para Hogwarts, mas não tinha coragem. Tinha receio de entristecê-lo, ou de lhe trazer recordações ruins.

– Eu nunca tive amigos antes de conhecer Lily. - Começou o Slytherin, com a cabeça deitada no peito de Potter, sua voz saindo baixa e tensa. - Ela foi minha primeira amiga.

– Nunca? - Perguntou seu namorado, espantado, não conseguindo acreditar - Com quem brincava?

– Sozinho. - Respondeu Snape, tristemente, e James pensou em sua infância, rodeado de amigos e familiares, com pais amorosos e dedicados, que realizavam todos seus pedidos, que lhe liam estórias de embalar - Os pais sabiam tudo sobre mim: quem eu era, onde morava, quem eram meus pais e não queriam que seus filhos brincassem comigo. O que eu compreendo perfeitamente. Quem iria querer que um garoto maltrapilho e imundo brincasse com eles.

– Oh, Sev. - Murmurou ele, o abraçando com força - E eu ainda prejudiquei mais você com minhas brincadeiras infantis. - Se eu soubesse...

– Não tem problema. - Disse Severus, olhando para os olhos angustiados de seu namorado - É passado.

James acenou em resposta, sua postura ainda tensa. As palavras de Severus ecoando em sua cabeça. Queria dizer que ele não era imundo, que desejaria tê-lo conhecido quando criança, mas um ruído os distraiu.

 

Olharam para o lado, vendo Lily, com um longo casaco branco e um gorro da mesma cor, se misturando com a neve. A seu lado se encontrava Marlene, que usava um belo casaco vermelho e um gorro negro. Seus rostos estavam ruborizados pelo frio e conversavam animadamente, suas mãos entrelaçadas uma na outra.

 

Severus se ergueu, olhando atentamente para a garota ruiva, e James viu o arrependimento nas feições de seu rosto pálido. Se recordava do dia em que o tinha machucado de tal maneira que, quando Lily o tentou proteger, ele a tinha chamado aquele nome horrível, por sua culpa.

 

Era o final dos NIEMS, depois de semanas de estudo intensivo, por obrigação de Moony, estavam livres das horas seguidas metidos na biblioteca, com a cabeça nos livros e, em vez de descansar e conversar com seus amigos, decidira importunar seu colega, o que desencadeara todo aquele mal entendido. Lily tinha aparecido para ajudar Severus, mas ele a desrespeitara de tal maneira, que eles nunca mais se falaram. James ficara furioso e, quando sua colega se tinha ido embora, machucada com as palavras do Slytherin, descarregara nele toda sua raiva.

 

Depois de muitos risos por parte de seus colegas, o tinha deixado debaixo da árvore, humilhado, machucado e abandonado como um vira lata. Não o vira durante o resto do dia. Remus tinha lhe dado um sermão, horrorizado com o que ele tinha feito.

 

James sabia que seu amigo só não se intrometera também por receio de que ele e Sirius ficassem aborrecidos com ele e lhe deixassem de falar. Mas também sabia que ele nunca concordara com as brincadeiras maldosas. Talvez Remus soubesse há muito que ele gostava de Severus.

Observaram as garotas se afastando, o corpo do Slytherin ainda continuava tenso.

– Eu sinto saudades dela. - Revelou Snape, se encolhendo em seus braços - Sinto saudades de nossas conversas, dos abraços calorosos, quando meu pai me maltratava...

– Ele te machucava muito? - Perguntou o Gryffindor, acariciando os longos cabelos negros. Severus suspirou com o toque, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, não conseguindo responder. Ficaram em silêncio por um longo momento, o Gryffindor sentindo o sofrimento de seu namorado. Snape virou o rosto, o escondendo no peito largo.

– Tobias nunca gostou de magia - Começou, com voz inexpressiva - Minha mãe não lhe tinha revelado que era uma bruxa e ele só descobriu quanto tive meu primeiro descontrole de magia. Ficou possesso de raiva. Ele... - Hesitou, respirou fundo para ganhar coragem, e continuou - Me espancou antes de me trancar no quarto. Fui atirado com tanta violência que bati com o rosto no chão e parti o nariz. Minha mãe também sofreu em suas mãos. Eu me recordo dos gritos, implorando para que ele parasse. Nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda a minha vida como naquele momento. Pensei...pensei que iria perdê-la.

 

James não conseguia esconder seu horror. Não entendia como um pai podia ser tão cruel com um filho, sangue de seu sangue.

– Ele sempre me dizia que "abominações não podiam viver". - Citou - Que bruxos eram "criaturas do diabo"...

 

– Absurdo. - Interrompeu o Gryffindor, sem se conseguir controlar - E...e sua mãe?

 

– Ah... - Disse, olhando para seu namorado - Ela tentava sempre me proteger, se colocando entre eu e meu pai, tentando impedi-lo….E ele se virava para ela.

 

– Lamento tanto... - Disse James com sinceridade, o abraçando com força. Severus sentiu seus olhos marejados de lágrimas, e tentou não chorar. Sentia os braços musculados em redor de seu corpo, os lábios carnudos beijando seus cabelos. Relaxou, piscando os olhos várias vezes para impedir as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto. Olhou em volta, vendo que estavam sozinhos. Observando os flocos de neve descendo do céu, sentiu suas pálpebras se fechando aos poucos, acabando por adormecer.

 

OoOoO

 

James observou com um aperto no coração, o sono inquieto de seu namorado. Tinha sido por sua culpa que Lily tinha deixado de falar com ele. Se não tivesse transtornado o Slytherin tão profundamente, talvez eles não tivessem deixado de ser amigos. Mas ele sentia tanta raiva por Severus se dar tão bem com sua colega, era a ele que o Slytherin se deveria dirigir seu carinho.

 

Sempre tivera ciúmes da amizade deles. Certamente que suas reações, suas peças contra Snape tinham sido cruéis em muitos casos, as humilhações que o tinha feito sofrer, mas não sabia como chamar sua atenção. Remus tinha sido um dos primeiros percebendo sua paixão pelo Slytherin e, uma noite, quando estavam sozinhos, tentou trazê-lo à razão, que deveria tratá-lo com carinho, mas ele estava tão furioso com a falta de atenção de Severus para si, que o ignorou. 

 

Quando sua amizade com Lily terminou, ficou satisfeito, pensando que o Slytherin iria fixar sua atenção nele, mas se enganou. Snape se isolou de todo o mundo, ficava sozinho durante as refeições, passava suas horas livres na biblioteca e se sentava no fundo da sala durante as aulas, sempre de cabeça baixa, trabalhando sozinho.

James se remoera de remorsos e decidira deixá-lo em paz em seu sexto ano, se metendo cada vez menos com ele. Tinha saudades de seus risos, mesmo só quando Severus ria para Lily, de sua expressão concentrada enquanto lia um livro debaixo de uma árvore, perto do Lago Negro. Se Lily ao menos o perdoasse, talvez Severus ficasse mais feliz...  
Arregalou os olhos, tendo uma ideia. Uma ideia absurdamente louca, mas que iria fazê-la. Será que resultaria?

Olhou para o rosto adormecido de seu namorado, prometendo a si mesmo fazer de tudo o que fosse possível para que Severus conhecesse a verdadeira felicidade.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Que pensam que James irá fazer?  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	12. Confronto entre Casas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 25 Kudos, os 789 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Só para avisar, esse capítulo contém cenas de teor sexual. Se não gosta, ou não se sente à vontade, não leia.  
> Bjs :D

As férias de Natal terminaram, na opinião de James, demasiado rápidas. Antes que pudesse aproveitar mais algum tempo com Severus, a escola voltou se enchendo de estudantes, o que dificultou a vida ao casal. Eles desejavam se encontrar e namorar livremente, mas todos os locais recônditos de Hogwarts estavam ocupados com casais que desejavam matar saudades da distância imposta pelas férias.

Depois da conversa com seu namorado no Lago Negro, o Gryffindor tentou conversar com Lily, tentando convencê-la de falar com Snape, mas ela não queria. Marlene lhe confidenciou, mais tarde, que a ruiva tinha receio de ser, mais uma vez, machucada por seu ex-melhor amigo. 

 

Mas James sabia que tinha de ser insistente. Sempre que Severus lhe falava sobre sua infância, o nome de Lily era sempre pronunciando, e escutava o remorso em sua voz, o arrependimento por lhe ter chamado aquele nome horrível.

Com a ajuda de Marlene, se encontravam os três tarde da noite no Salão Comunal e discutiam entre eles se valeria a pena dar mais uma chance ao Slytherin. Potter lhes explicou o profundo arrependimento de seu namorado, de sua solidão, e seu desejo de voltarem a ser amigos. Lily lhe revelou que sentia muitas saudades de seu amigo de infância, de suas conversas, das horas estudando na biblioteca, dos trabalhos de grupo nas aulas. E James lhe dizia que poderia recuperar todos aqueles momentos, bastava conversarem.

 

Vendo que ela não estava ficando convencida, uma noite, lhe relembrou que tinha sido por sua culpa que Severus a tinha chamado de “sangue ruim”. Que sua humilhação tinha sido demasiado naquele momento, que seu orgulho tinha sido ferido, e que não queria uma garota o ajudando. E perguntou como ela se sentiria se tivesse sido humilhada, machucada e maltratada como Severus tinha sido naquele dia.

 

E Lily olhou para a lareira crepitante, pensativa. Aos poucos, seus olhos esmeraldas se encheram de lágrimas, pensando em seu amigo. James se encolheu no sofá, arrependido de todos seus atos infantis. Nunca se tinha apercebido, até aquele momento, como suas brincadeiras machucavam as pessoas. Desviou o olhar, vendo como os ombros de Lily tremiam. Marlene se aproximou de sua namorada e a abraçou, lhe dando forças, e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

“Quantas vezes Lily terá chorado por Severus?” – Se perguntou, observando a lareira crepitante. Suspirou, sentindo uma pontada de dor em sua cabeça e encostou sua cabeça ao sofá. – “E quantas vezes Severus terá chorado por Lily?”

 

As chamas crepitavam, fazendo sombras fantasmagóricas nas paredes. Cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, tentando ignorar os sussurros das duas garotas. Não sabia o que iria fazer se Lily se recusasse conversar com Severus.

A voz de Lily ecoou baixa pelo Salão Comunal, o tirando de seus pensamentos:

– James? – Olhou para a ruiva, que estava abraçada a Marlene. Seus olhos estavam avermelhados pelo choro e de suas bochechas escorriam grossas lágrimas.

– Diga, Lily. – Respondeu, sentindo seu coração acelerar com o nervosismo. Olhando nos olhos de Marlene, que a incentivava, respondeu:

– Eu aceito conversar com Severus. – O Gryffindor deixou escapar um belo sorriso, aliviado com a resposta positiva de sua colega.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, se sentindo mais leve. Queria se levantar e gritar de alegria, mas se controlou. Severus teria uma enorme surpresa.

 

Conversaram mais um pouco e decidiram se encontrar no dia seguinte, na Torre de Astronomia, antes do café da manhã. Se despedindo das garotas com abraços apertados, correu para seu dormitório e, pegando em uma folha de pergaminho, uma pena e tinta, se deitou de barriga na cama e escreveu por cima de um livro:

 

“ Severus,

Preciso de me encontrar com você na Torre de Astronomia, antes do café da manhã. É urgente.

JP”

 

 

Dobrou a carta e a pousou em cima do criado mudo. Como costumava acordar cedo para tomar banho, podia aproveitar e ir ao Corujal, uma torre alta e circular, de fácil acesso, que ficava na parte externa do castelo e entregar sua carta à sua bela Coruja das Torres, um presente de sua mãe quando entrou no primeiro ano. 

Colocou a mão na boca, abafando um bocejo. Encostou a cabeça ao travesseiro e adormeceu de imediato.

 

Sentia que, no dia seguinte, tudo iria mudar.

 

 

OoOoO

 

 

Severus abriu os olhos ao escutar um pio insistente. Seus colegas começaram murmurando baixinho e um resmungou em voz alta:

– Snape, cale essa coruja! – O Slytherin se ergueu da cama e observou uma bela coruja de penugem castanho-clara e manchas pretas nas costas e parte de trás da cabeça esvoaçando à sua frente, com uma carta na pata. Se espreguiçou e retirou o pergaminho enrolado na pata da coruja, que piou e voou para fora. Seus colegas se levantavam um a um, uns já se vestindo e outros se preparando para tomar banho.

 

Desenrolou o pergaminho e ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado, ao ler a carta de seu namorado. Pegou na varinha, que estava pousada no criado mudo e queimou a carta, as cinzas caindo sob a cama. Se levantou, estremunhado, sacudindo-as para o tapete e pegou em seu uniforme e sua roupa interior, a mensagem de James ecoando em sua cabeça. Nem se apercebeu das conversas sussurradas dos garotos, que o observavam discretamente. Esperou que seus colegas desimpedissem o banheiro e entrou com o uniforme e a varinha nas mãos. Fechou a porta e retirou sua roupa, ao mesmo tempo que aquecia a água. Pousou tudo em cima do vaso sanitário, entrou na banheira e tomou uma ducha rápida. Se ensaboou com uma bucha que tinha transfigurado no momento. Era mais prática que utilizar as mãos. Lavou o cabelo com rapidez, estava desejoso para se encontrar com James e para saber o que queria com ele. A água morna descia sobre ele, relaxando seus músculos. Desejava ficar um pouco mais debaixo de água, mas sua curiosidade era mais forte.

 

Terminou rapidamente e enrolou a tolha felpuda, de cor verde, em redor de seus quadris e saiu da banheira. Lavou rapidamente os dentes, escovou os cabelos e se limpou. Vestiu o uniforme e saiu do banheiro, vendo que o dormitório estava vazio. Franziu o sobrolho, achando esquisito. Normalmente era dos primeiros a ficar pronto e, naquele dia, tinha sido o ultimo. Abriu a porta do dormitório e entrou no corredor, fechando-a atrás de si. Percebeu que as portas dos dormitórios estavam fechadas. Um silêncio sepulcral se erguia do corredor deserto, lhe trazendo uma sensação de mau agouro.

 

Desconfiado, estava entrando em seu Salão Comunal, quando escutou seu nome sendo sussurrado. Olhou em volta e reparou que todos seus colegas, na maioria garotas, o observavam. E sentindo inquieto, perguntou, querendo saber o que se passava:

– Porque me estão olhando assim? – Os Slytherins se entreolharam, os mais jovens se sentindo desconfortáveis. Semicerrou os olhos e avançou até um grupo de meninas do segundo ano, que se afastaram, assustadas. Muitas delas até taparam suas bocas com as mãos para se impedirem de gritar. Sentia seu coração batendo rapidamente contra seu peito, sua respiração alterada pelo nervosismo. Todos estavam agindo de forma esquisita, e ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Uma das meninas comentou suavemente, sua voz hesitante:

– Você está namorando James Potter, o capitão do Time de Quidditch de Gryffindor?

Severus sentiu seu coração falar uma batida com essa pergunta.

“Como elas poderiam saber?” – Se perguntou, eles tinham sido tão cuidadosos. Sua mente o lembrou quando seu namorado o tinha puxado contra si no hall do castelo e o beijado apaixonadamente. Provavelmente tinham sido vistos. Se xingou mentalmente, respirando fundo.

– Que está acontecendo? – Falou, se esquivando da pergunta.

– Nosso colegas estão se dirigindo para o Salão Comunal de Gryffindor para exigirem satisfações. – Comentou um garoto do segundo ano, que estava encostado à parede. – Provavelmente eles já chegaram.

Severus sentiu seu rosto perdendo a cor. Se endireitou, para que não percebessem seu temor:

– Como é que é? – Perguntou, sua voz saindo um pouco estridente, observando as expressões assustadas. Avançou em direção à porta e a abriu com brusquidão, entrando no corredor. Ignorou o frio intenso que gelava o corredor, mesmo com as tochas pregadas na parede criando fogo e correu até à Torre de Gryffindor. Seus colegas se desviavam ao vê-lo, perguntando uns aos outros porque ele estaria com tanta pressa. O coração de Severus parecia que ia sair de seu peito mas mesmo assim, não parou.

 

Galgou as escadas duas a duas, tentando chegar mais rapidamente. Sua respiração saia bruscamente de seus pulmões, gotas de suor escorriam de sua testa, deslizando por suas bochechas rosadas. Estava com receio de não conseguir evitar um massacre. À medida que se aproximava, começou escutando vozes exaltadas.

 

Rezando a Merlin para que nada de ruim acontecesse, aumentou o ritmo da corrida, sentindo que se parasse, não conseguiria avançar mais. Virou o corredor e viu um aglomerado de garotos de várias idades, de uniformes verdes, em frente ao retrato do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor, que se encontrava aberto. A vozes zangadas subiam de tom e Severus parou, arquejando. Inspirou fundo e gritou, se fazendo ouvir:

– Que…que está acontecendo aqui? – Seus colegas pararam de gritar e se viraram em sua direção. Observaram com espanto a figura desmazelada que avançava lentamente para eles e se desviaram, deixando-o passar.

Snape se colocou no meio dos estudantes, olhando em volta. Parados à entrada, Black e Lupin estavam lado a lado de James, de varinhas em punho e expressões ameaçadoras. Do outro lado, se encontravam os restantes colegas de seu dormitório, juntamente com mais alguns Slytherins, sendo liderados por Regulus, também de varinhas nas mãos, se preparando para um confronto.

– Que…que está acontecendo aqui? – Repetiu, sua respiração ainda um pouco descompassada, se colocando à frente de seu namorado e confrontando as expressões raivosas de seus colegas.

– A gente quer saber se Potter está brincando com seus sentimentos ou está sendo sincero. - Respondeu uma garota do sexto ano de olhos pequenos e ameaçadores. Severus se recordou que a tinha ajudado uma vez a estudar para os N.O.M.s de Poções em seu quinto ano. Seu nome era Agatha. Ela lhe tinha agradecido polidamente, mas nunca mais tinham trocado uma palavra.

– Você já foi muito machucado por esse Gryffindor. – Cuspiu em desprezo, Regulus. – A gente está farta de ver você machucado e de nenhum professor fazer nada para ajudar.

– Cale a boca, Reg! – Exclamou Sirius, se intrometendo na conversa – Vocês nem sequer deveriam estar aqui!

– Cale a boca você, irmãozinho! – Falou o Slytherin, ironicamente, sendo apoiado pelos colegas – A gente tem todo o direito de estar aqui, sim! Você não imagina nosso espanto ao chegar ontem à Hogwarts e escutar que Severus estava namorando James Potter! Que você acha que a gente pensou? Severus está amaldiçoado! Potter deu uma poção de amor!

Severus se sentiu tocado com o gesto de seus colegas. Eles estavam querendo protegê-lo de James, estavam preocupados com ele.

– James nunca faria isso! – Exclamou o Black mais velho, furioso com as acusações de Regulus – Ele não é uma cobra traiçoeira como vocês!

– Como é que é? – Gritou o grupo das serpentes e ergueram as varinhas, prontos para amaldiçoá-lo. Remus lhe tocou no ombro e falou rispidamente:

– Cale a boca, Siri. Você está falando o que não deve.

– Mas, Moony… – Começou o Gryffindor mas, vendo a expressão fechada de seu namorado, se calou. Os Slytherins deram sorrisos irônicos ao ver Sirius Black murchando sob o olhar ameaçador de seu namorado.

– Eu agradeço vossa preocupação, mas não se preocupem. – Disse Severus, calmamente – Eu sei que ele não está mentindo para mim.

– Como você sabe? – Perguntou Agatha, o avaliando de olhos semicerrados. Snape soltou um sorrisinho de lado e, erguendo uma sobrancelha, esclareceu:

– Você acha que não conheceria meu inimigo depois de sete anos de convivência?

 

Olhava para seus colegas, querendo lhes explicar como sabia que James não lhe faria mal. Se colocou no meio da roda e conversou em surdina, lhes explicando tudo o que tinha acontecido até aquele momento. Escutava os sons de espanto e choque que escapavam das bocas de seus colegas. Os Slytherins estavam espantados com sua história. Severus decidiu ocultar o fato de James já ter entrado no Salão Comunal, mas frisou a primeira conversa que tiveram depois do beijo, para lhes demonstrar que tinha razão.

 

Os Marotos se observavam, trocando olhares. James tinha apanhado um enorme susto quando tinha aberto a passagem e encontrado aquele grupo com expressões fechadas e posturas tensas.

 

Remus, vendo que a situação estava controlada, entrou no Salão Comunal e acalmou seus colegas, dizendo com sua voz doce e suave:

\- Não se preocupem. Está tudo bem agora. - Se escutaram exclamações de alivio. James observava o grupo, não sabendo o que pensar. Nunca em toda sua vida pensaria ter um grupo de Slytherins em frente ao retrato para o confrontar por causa de Severus. Viu os Slytherins desmanchando a roda e o olhando com desprezo.

\- Se você machucar Severus de alguma forma, terá uma desagradável surpresa, lhe garanto. - Ameaçou Regulus, acenando com a varinha em sua direção. 

\- Não se preocupe. - Respondeu James, friamente, ajeitando seus óculos no rosto. - Não farei nada.

Os Slytherins lhe deitaram um olhar antes de se afastarem. Severus observou o grupo se distanciando, pensativo, se lembrando de um pormenor importante, e perguntou:

\- Como vocês souberam da localização do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor?

Os Slytherins olharam para trás, sorrisos irônicos espelhados em seus rostos, e escutaram uma voz burlona:

-Não lhe podemos revelar, é segredo. - Snape não impediu que seus colegas continuassem seu caminho. Ficou quieto, pensando nas palavras que tinha escutado. Alguém, de Gryffindor provavelmente, lhes tinha revelado qual era o retrato. Sentiu os braços de James entrelaçando seus quadris e os lábios suaves bejando sua bochecha ainda rosada. Atrás deles, Sirius e Remus acalmavam os ânimos, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Lentamente, seus colegas começaram saindo do Salão Comunal, passando pelo casal e olhando para eles de relance, sem comentários. Surpreendentemente, não tinha aparecido nenhum professor ou funcionário.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntou Severus, olhando para seu namorado. O rosto de James estava pálido e tenso. Seus olhos cor de avelã brilhavam intensamente em sua direção.

\- Sim. - Respondeu, sua voz um pouco mais rouca que o habitual. - Como você soube?

\- Me avisaram. - Disse Severus. Sirius e Remus passaram por eles, lhes dando um sorriso ao mesmo tempo que o retrato da Dama Gorda se fechava suavemente. - Que você queria me falar?

O Gryffindor sorriu de relance, lhe roubando um selinho. Snape estremeceu com o toque suave e repentino.

\- Vamos para a Torre de Astronnomia? - Propôs James - Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa?

-E o café da manhã? - Perguntou o Slytherin, se perguntando o que poderia ser tão importante para se saltar a refeição mais importante do dia. O rosto de James ficou sério e ele perguntou:

-Está com fome?

-Nem por isso. -Admitiu o Slytherin. Toda aquela situação tinha lhe tirado o pouco apetite que tinha. Começaram a andar, sua curiosidade subindo de tom.

\- Que você me vai mostrar? - Acabou por perguntar. Seu namorado não lhe respondeu, estimulando seu interesse. Caminharam ao longo dos corredores, desertos à passagem dos dois. Os retratos eram os únicos que os observavam com curiosidade, querendo saber onde se dirigiam.

Subiram as escadas em direção à torre mais alta do castelo, o coração de Severus batendo descompassadamente contra seu peito. A seu lado, James o observava com misto de temor e curiosidade. Estava ansioso pelo encontro de Severus e Lily, mas temia o desenrolar da conversa. Só esperava que tudo corresse pelo melhor.

Severus entrou na Torre de Astronomia e estacou, seus olhos cor de ónix se arregalando em choque. À sua frente se encontrava sua ex-melhor amiga, Lily.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> Que confronto, hein? Foi o capítulo que mais adorei escrever ao longo da fanfic. Sirius e Regulus quase se pegaram. Mas Remus o controlou, para sua segurança.   
> James, felizmente, conseguiu convencer Lily a conversar com Severus. Como acham que irá correr?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	13. A Reconstrução de uma Amizade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 840 hits e 25 kudos ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus observava, com uma mistura de sentimentos conflituosos dentro de si, sua amiga Lily, que se encontrava à sua frente. A ruiva continuava bela, usando seu uniforme da casa rival. O vermelho contrastava com sua pele branca, pontilhada de pequenas sardas. Os belos olhos verdes, tão brilhantes como diamantes, o observavam emocionadamente. Se olharam por longos momentos, sem saberem o que dizer:

– Lily... – Começou Severus, em voz baixa e ansiosa, o som ecoando ao longo da Torre e a ruiva lhe deu um sorriso tímido. Se percebia que ela estava receosa com a conversa. O Slytherin desejava se atirar a seus braços, lhe pedir perdão por sua estupidez, mas se controlou:

– Severus... – A voz de Lily era baixa e tensa. – James me convenceu a conversar com você.

Os olhos ónix se arregalaram, espantado com a revelação da garota. Olhou para trás, vendo o rosto de seu namorado adquirindo um leve rubor.

– Sério? – Perguntou, tossindo de seguida para esconder o tom emocionado em sua voz.

– Verdade. – Confirmou Marlene e todos se viraram na direção de sua voz. Ela estava encostada à parede, observando atentamente a interação entre eles. Ela se desencostou suavemente e caminhou em direção a James. Lhe tocou no ombro e comentou:

– É melhor deixar eles a sós. – O Gryffindor acenou em resposta, sem deixar de olhar para seu namorado. Viu Lily se aproximando de Severus, lhe tocando com receio no ombro.

– Venha se sentar perto da janela. – Escutou sua voz doce e ambos caminharam até à enorme janela da Torre, que revelava uma bela manhã de inverno, flocos de neve deslizando suavemente até ao solo coberto de neve. Se sentaram um à frente do outro, de pernas cruzadas. Antes de descer as escadas e esperar no corredor, com os nervos à flor da pele, James viu de relance a expressão emocionada de Severus e o sorriso contindo de Lily.

Desceu as escadas em caracol calmamente, rezando para que tudo corresse pelo melhor. Marlene caminhava à sua frente, seus ombros tensos e seus passos pesados. Entraram no corredor iluminado e ela comentou, preocupada:

– Tudo vai ficar bem. - Prometeu ele, para acalmá-la.

– Espero que sim. – Resmungou Marlene, uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa morena - Senão alguém vai ficar encrencado.

James engoliu em seco. Sabia que, se Severus e Lily não se reconciliassem, seria alvo da fúria de sua companheira. E ele, definitivamente, não queria estar na mira de Marlene Mc Kinnon.

 

OoOoO

 

Severus observava os flocos de neve, pequenos e delicados, deslizando à sua frente. Lily se encontrava a seu lado, com as mãos no colo, nervosa. Nenhum deles ainda tivera coragem para proferir uma palavra. Engoliu em seco, o silêncio pesado o sufocando. Olhou para seus longos dedos finos, pensando no que iria falar.

– Lily, eu... – Começou, hesitante – Me perdoe, por favor. Sei que fui um idiota mas eu estava sendo humilhado por James e seu grupo e...descarreguei em você. Não o deveria ter feito e me arrependo profundamente de tudo o que aconteceu.

Viu, impotente, as lágrimas grossas que escorriam pelos olhos esmeraldas de sua amiga de infância, e sentiu que os seus se umedeciam. Piscou os olhos, não querendo chorar. Lily as limpou com um movimento rápido da mão e suspirou:

– Eu também deveria ter percebido que você tinha falado tudo aquilo devido ao calor do momento, que nunca me chamaria aquele nome horrível, mas eu me senti tão humilhada, sabe? Me senti tão machucada com suas palavras, tão triste por você...eu só estava tentando ajudar e.... – Soluçou e Severus a abraçou, a confortando. Sentia a ruiva tremendo em seus braços, a cabeça escondida em seu peito e seus braços o rodeando com força.

– Shhh.... – Murmurou, beijando seus cabelos e sentindo sua maciez – Está tudo bem...já passou.

Não conseguindo evitar, sentiu lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas. Escondeu o rosto nos fios ruivos, chorando. Ficaram abraçados, libertando suas mágoas, suas dores, ambos se sentindo cada vez mais leves.

– Me perdoe, Lily... – Implorou ele, se afastando dela e tocando nas pequenas mãos úmidas. Ela o olhou, os olhos ligeiramente avermelhados pelo choro, tal como seu nariz. Severus pensou que ela ficava adorável. Retirou de dentro do bolso do uniforme um lenço negro e o ofereceu. Lily pegou nele e virou o rosto, se assoou e limpou as lágrimas que estavam nas bochechas rosadas.

– Eu pensei muito, sabe? – Revelou ela, se virando para ele, enquanto pousava as mãos no colo – James foi realmente muito insistente e, não sei como, convenceu Marlene. Ficamos noites seguidas conversando até altas horas da madrugada sobre você. James me perguntava sobre nossa amizade, como eu me sentia perto de você, se tinha saudades de nossas conversas.

Eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse me convencer, mas ele o fez. Eu tinha muito receio de que nossa conversa corresse mal, e me machucasse ainda mais. Marlene me prometeu que dava um pontapé em seu traseiro se você me fizesse alguma coisa, mas James se culpou de tudo o que aconteceu e que seria ele a sofrer as consequências. Juro que fiquei sem palavras naquele momento. James Potter levando as culpas por outra pessoa. E todo o mundo conhece Marly quando está chateada. Ela é mesmo capaz de, não só pontapear seu traseiro, como amaldiçoar você. Seu feitiço preferido é furnuculus. 

 

Severus, que a observava, sentia o espanto crescendo dentro de si. Nunca pensou que James fizesse tudo aquilo, conversar com Lily a ponto de convencê-la, por sua causa.

– Eu te perdoo, Sev. – Continuou ela, e Snape sentiu seu coração estacando por momentos, antes de acelerar novamente, uma alegria esfuzinate crescendo dentro de si. – Quero tentar novamente. Tenho saudades de nossas conversas, de quando você me protegia de Petúnia, de seus abraços, de suas imitações sobre James... – Ambos se riram ao recordar como Severus imitava James em sua postura altiva, o modo de andar e sua mania de estar sempre com a mão em seus cabelos rebeldes, os despenteando ainda mais. – Tenho saudades suas.

– Eu também tenho muitas saudades suas. – Disse ele, tocando em uma das mãos, sentindo sua maciez – Desde que rompemos nossa amizade, não tive ninguém com quem conversar durante as férias. Ficava sozinho todos os dias, fora de casa até de madrugada, para evitar as discussões de meus pais. Regulus era o único que me escrevia, mas muito raramente. Você sempre foi muito especial para mim, Lily, minha única amiga durante muitos anos. Sempre se preocupou comigo, partilhava seus doces comigo, me abraçava quando mais precisava, me dava presentes no aniversário.... – Ela mordeu o lábios, se recordando das expressões de pura felicidade de seu amigo, quando criança, quando recebia um presente seu no aniversário. Era de partir o coração. – Obrigado por me dar mais uma chance. Farei de tudo para não decepcionar você.

– Acho bom. – falou Lily, dando uma risada aguda, tentando esconder uma nova vaga de choro. – Senão seu traseiro ficará cheio de pequenos tentáculos nojentos.

– Ew, Lily! – Exclamou Severus, enquanto ela se ria. Se levantou, se sentindo feliz, e ajudou sua amiga a fazer o mesmo. Ajeitaram seus uniformes e ela perguntou:

– Que faço com o lenço?

– Fique com ele. – Ofereceu o Slytherin – Como um presente de recomeço de nossa amizade.

A ruiva sorriu, guardando o lenço amassado dentro do bolso de seu uniforme e desceram as escadas com belos sorrrisos nos rostos. Entraram no corredor e viram James e Marlene encostados à parede, conversando naturalmente, mas se percebia que estavam apreensivos, devido a seus corpos tensos. Ao vê-los, se afastaram da parede e caminharam apressados até eles. James viu os olhos vermelhos de ambos, mas não disse nada.

– Como correu? – Perguntou Marlene, ansiosa. Lily sorriu para ambos e respondeu:

– Decidimos dar mais uma chance à nossa amizade. – James suspirou, aliviado pela resposta da ruiva e respondeu com sinceridade:

– Estou muito feliz por vocês. – Ela o olhou nos olhos e agradeceu:

– Obrigada por tudo, James.

– Não foi nada. – Respondeu ele, um pouco envergonhado. – Foi por minha culpa que vocês terminaram vossa amizade, tinha de fazer alguma coisa para resolver.

As garotas sorriram para eles, Marlene aliviada por tudo ter corrido bem e Lily feliz.

– Você amadureceu James. – Comentou Lily, satisfeita - Estou orgulhosa de você.

James sentiu seu rosto quente com as palavras de sua colega.

– De tarde, a gente podia dar um passeio em Hogsmeade, ir à Dedosdemel ou ao Três Vassouras. – Comentou Lily – Que você acha, Sev?

– Acho a ideia maravilhosa. – Respondeu ele, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

– Eu depois envio uma carta a dizer onde nos encontramos e a que horas. – Falou James. Severus se aproximou de seu namorado e o abraçou em agradecimento.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Marlene – Até logo.

– Até logo. – Responderam eles, vendo as garotas se afastando calmamente. Snape se virou para seu namorado e, se atirando para seus braços, o beijou apaixonadamente. James, com a perícia de um apanhador, agarrou Severus com firmeza e o encostou à parede, sentindo os lábios frios contra os seus. Entrelaçando suas pernas nos quadris de seu namorado, Severus brincava com o cabelo rebelde, sentindo como ele estremecia. Era delicioso sentir o corpo musculado contra o seu. Entreabriu sua boca, deixando escapar um gemido abafado ao sentir a língua de James tocando na sua. Sentiu uma mão morna deslizando por baixo de sua camisa e ronronou em resposta. Com um suspiro, se afastou, vendo os olhos avelãs brilhando e o rosto ruborizado de seu namorado.

– Eu...eu te amo, James. – Um sorriso brincalhão surgiu nos lábios do Maroto e ele respondeu:

– Eu também te amo, Severus.

 

Severus sorriu, antes de voltar a beijá-lo. Sua vida estava ficando melhor do que esperava, seus colegas sabiam de seu relacionamento e quase provocaram uma luta para descobrirem se ele estava sendo bem tratado, ou estava sobre a influência de alguma poção, tinha recuperado sua amizade com Lily, suas notas escolares eram brilhantes e tinha o namorado perfeito. Que mais poderia acontecer?

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.   
> James teve de usar toda sua paciência e para convencer Lily a conversar com Severus. Mas, felizmente, ela decidiu dar uma chance a Severus. Que vocês acharam?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	14. Laços Renascidos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 900 hits e 25 kudos ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Se afastaram e caminharam lentamente, sentindo que, mesmo com as camadas de roupa que usavam e os feitiços de aquecimento, aquele dia seria um dia muito friorento. James estava satisfeito consigo mesmo, enquanto observava a felicidade de seu namorado, tão semelhante à de uma criança, quando abria seu presente de Natal e encontrava o que mais tinha desejado.

 

Severus tinha um largo sorriso no rosto ruborizado pelo frio e seus olhos negros brilhavam intensamente. De vez em quando, lhe dava um beijo na bochecha em sinal de agradecimento. Sentindo os lábios suaves contra sua pele, James sentia sua excitação crescendo. Tentando se controlar, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

 

– Se não parar agora, o levarei para uma sala e o possuirei ai mesmo. – Severus enrubesceu de vergonha perante suas palavras, mas sussurrou, provocador:

– Talvez seja esse meu objetivo…

– Severus… – Avisou Potter, sentindo seu membro ficando rijo. Colocou as mãos nos bolsos das calças, tentando esconder seu problema, e pensou em Filch com uma calcinha de renda. De imediato, sua excitação desapareceu. Suspirou, aliviado, e deu um tapa de leve no traseiro de seu namorado, o assustando. Se olharam nos olhos, Severus percebeu a excitação contida de olhos cor de avelã, e falou:

– Me desculpe James, mas é que eu estou tão feliz.

– Eu entendo. - Falou o Gryffindor, sinceramente – Mas, é que seus lábios são tão gostosos, que me excito só de senti-los em minha pele.

– Oh… – Severus disse, sem saber o que responder. Entrelaçaram suas mãos, e se dirigiram para o Salão Principal, sentindo seus estômagos reclamando com a fome. Entraram no Salão aquecido, um delicioso odor a comida se erguendo no ar e hesitaram. Queriam se sentar juntos, mas não se sentiam confortáveis na mesa rival.

– Você quer se sentar com meus colegas? – Perguntou James, vendo a expressão calculista de seu namorado. Severus respondeu, hesitante:

– É melhor não. – E completou – Vou para minha mesa ver como estão os  
ânimos.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu ele, um pouco decepcionado. Se separaram sem se despedirem, sabendo que todos os olhares estavam postos neles e não queriam provocar um alvoroço. Se sentaram em suas mesas, Severus sendo prontamente incomodado com perguntas de Slytherins preocupados. Respondia com calma, sabendo que não poderia fazer nada. Pressentia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Lucius lhe enviaria uma carta, querendo explicações. Malfoy tinha sido seu mentor, uma pessoa em que pudera confiar seus receios, desabafar um pouco. Era das poucas pessoas que conhecia sua situação familiar, embora não tenha sido muito específico ao falar de seu pai Muggle.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando centenas de corujas entraram de repente pelas janelas, circulando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.

 

Uma bela coruja negra, de porte altivo, pousou à sua frente e Severus a reconheceu como sendo seu mentor. Tirou a carta de sua pata e ela ficou quieta, esperando resposta. Olhou para o envelope, vendo que era vulgar, em branco, e não um berrador. Abriu, retirando três pergaminhos. Dois deles estavam brancos e um continha uma letra fina e legível. Se endireitou e leu em surdina, seu sobrolho se franzindo ao longo da pequena leitura:

 

“Severus,

Como você se encontra?

Não sei o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, meus informantes me comentaram que há rumores de que você está namorando um Gryffindor, acima de tudo, James Potter. Isso é verdade?

Meu amigo, preciso de uma resposta urgente. Estou preocupado com você.

Esperando resposta,

Lucius”

 

 

Pegou nos pergaminhos brancos vazios e pediu uma pena a seu colega, que tinha acabado de enviar uma resposta a seus pais, e escreveu:

 

“Lucius,

Todos os rumores que você escutou, são verdadeiros. Não me pergunte como, mas eu me apaixonei por Potter.

Tudo começou una dias depois do Natal, estava saindo da biblioteca em direção ao Salão Comunal, quando eu e Potter embatemos. Não o vi, porque ele estava com sua famosa capa de invisibilidade. Cai no chão, mesmo por baixo de um visco. Claramente, tentei me desviar dele, mas Potter agarrou meu braço, me impedindo de continuar, dizendo que não iria sair dali. Fiquei furioso, mandando ele me soltar. Mas ele afrouxou o aperto e eu consegui me libertar. Eu tentei fugir, mas Potter me agarrou pela cintura e caímos no chão, ele por cima de mim e nossos lábios se tocaram.

 

Fiquei chocado na altura, mas agora percebo porque ele me tratava daquele jeito. Era uma forma absurda de tentar chamar minha atenção. James Potter é um idiota.

Decidi no dia seguinte, exigir explicações. James revelou que estava apaixonado por mim, e disse que, se não quisesse nada com ele, me deixaria definitivamente em paz.

Não pude deixar de reagir, suas palavras tinham sido muito sinceras. Corri atrás dele e o beijei.

 

Começamos namorando a partir daquele momento. Lupin e Black foram os primeiros a saber. Ficaram chocados, mas aceitaram com alguma relutância (Black, óbvio). Tentamos ser os mais discretos possíveis, mas já conhece a impulsividade Gryffindor. Um dia, James me disse para nos encontramos debaixo das escadas principais. Ele me pregou um susto de morte, mas que passou rapidamente. Quando saímos das escadas, ele me puxou para seus braços e me beijou. Talvez tenhamos sido vistos, mas não sei por quem.

 

Tudo estava correndo bem, até essa manhã. Descobri meus colegas exigindo satisfações de meu namorado, à porta do Salão Comunal de Gryffindor. Nunca pensei que pudessem se juntar para me proteger. Fiquei muito surpreso, mas tudo correu pelo melhor.

 

Foi isso que aconteceu, meu caro amigo. Não se preocupe, não estou sob o efeito de nenhuma maldição ou poção de amor. Simplesmente, me apaixonei.

Severus”

 

Guardou a carta dentro do envelope em branco e a entregou à coruja, que bebia um pouco de água de um copo que uma menina do primeiro ano lhe entregava. Chamando sua atenção, prendeu a carta na pata e ela piou em resposta antes de levantar voo.

 

Vendo a coruja desaparecendo, e se perguntou como poderia tanta gente se preocupar com ele. Queria enviar uma carta a sua mãe, lhe contar as novidades, mas sabia que seu pai iria reagir muito mal. Não queria que, nem ela, nem a coruja, sofressem algum dano caso ele estivesse bêbado. Pegou em um prato e escolheu um molho de waffles recheados de chocolate, encheu seu copo com suco de laranja e uns biscoitos de gengibre. Comeu com calma, sendo interrompido várias vezes por seus colegas. Observava James, de vez em quando. Ele tagarelava com seus colegas, que o escutavam, atentamente. Olhou para seu prato, cortando as waffles calmamente e, saboreando com uma leveza que há muito não sentia, seu café da manhã.

 

OoOoO

 

Quando terminaram, os estudantes se levantavam e saíam do Salão Principal. James se levantou, desejando estar sozinho com seu namorado a fazer amor com ele. Descobrira que era mais intenso ter esse contato íntimo com uma pessoa que amava do que com alguém que não sentia nenhum tipo de afeição. Se recordou de sua primeira vez, tinha catorze anos na altura e tinha sido com uma amiga de sua família, dois anos mais velha que ele.

 

Tinham escapado da festa aborrecida dos pais dela, que moravam nos arredores de Paris. Se tinham dirigido para o quarto da garota, onde tiveram, em sua opinião, um momento nada excitante.

Mas, com Severus, tudo tinha sido especial.

 

Saiu de seus pensamentos e ajeitou o cachecol negro que estava enrolado em seu pescoço. Enquanto esperava que Severus acabasse seu café da amanhã, viu Lily e Marlene saindo do Salão Principal, de mãos dadas. Ambas usavam felpudos gorros na cabeça, puxados até às orelhas, para se aquecerem. Elas sorriram para ele, enquanto se afastaram. Discretamente, tocou no bolso das calças, sentindo o volume de sua capa de invisibilidade. Sua varinha e sua capa eram os únicos pertences que andavam sempre com ele, a toda a hora. Viu Severus saindo do Salão Principal, olhando em volta para ver se o via. Acenou, vendo o Slytherin vindo na sua direção. Se colocando a seu lado, perguntou:

– Que fazemos agora? – James deu um sorriso maroto, tocando sugestivamente em seu traseiro. Severus o afastou com um tapa firme e ele fez bico, respondendo:

– Estava pensando em…hum…ficarmos sozinhos em uma sala…nos beijando. – Severus percebeu de imediato suas reais intenções. Passou por ele, seus corpos se roçando. O Gryffindor sentiu seu membro enrijecendo com o toque e a agarrou pelos quadris, o puxando para si. Severus mordeu os lábios para não deixar escapar um gemido ao sentir a excitação de seu namorado.

– Hum… – Ronronou – Me parece…interessante.

Subiram as escadas o mais rapidamente possível em direção à primeira sala de aula vazia.

–“Alohomorra”. – Sussurrou, abrindo a porta e se colocou de lado para deixar seu namorado passar e observar os corredores. Seguio-o de imediato, a fechando magicamente e lançando feitiços de privacidade no local. Estava desejoso por tocar novamente em Severus, sentir sua pele nua, escutar seus gemidos e pedidos. Se virou e estacou, sentindo seu membro se enrigecendo.

Snape estava sentado na mesa do professor, o olhando com os olhos semicerrados e lambendo sugestivamente seu dedo.

– Sev... - Sussurrou, avançando para o Slytherin. Afastando suas pernas, se encostou a seu namorado, suas mãos acaricando as roupas quentes, até encontrarem a pele pálida. Severus estremeceu ao sentir as mãos frias e suspirou ao sentir os lábios suaves contra seu pescoço. James mordiscava cada pedaço de sua pele, subindo para o lóbulo de sua orelha. Seus suspiros escapavam de seus lábios sem que pudesse evitar.

Uma mão quente entrou dentro de suas calças, afastando sua cueca e tocando em seu membro rijo.

 

– Hum... – Ronronou o Gryffindor em seu ouvido – Você precisa de ser cuidado. Não é verdade, meu amor?

– Sim... – Suspirou Severus, observando seu namorado se ajoelhando, desapertando seu cinto e descendo suas calças. Sua cueca não escondia o volume de seu membro. Baixou o tecido, vendo o membro intumescido saltando entre seus olhos. Entreabriu os lábios, tocando suavemente na ponta avermelhada de seu membro. Gemeu alto, surpreso com o toque molhado e acariciou os cabelos rebeldes, sentindo como seu namorado brincava com seu membro.

 

James começou realizando movimentos de vai e vem, sentindo Snape gemendo cada vez mais rápido, enquanto o incitava a engolir cada vez mais. Seu dedo acariciava a entrada de seu namorado e realizou um feitiço lubrificante, a sentindo quente e escorregadia.

Severus deixou escapar um longo gemido ao sentir os dedos do Maroto o preparando cuidadosamente. Mexeu seu corpo para a frente, desejando mais contato. O Gryffindor o deitou na mesa, com uma mão, enquanto o preparava com a outra.

Seus dedos entravam a saiam com rapidez, vendo o prazer de seu namorado aumentando. Severus gemia e se remexia contra si, de olhos semicerrados e boca entreaberta.

– James... – Ronronou – Preciso de você, agora.

Escutando o desejo na voz de seu namorado, lançou um feitiço não verbal, as roupas de ambos deslizando para o chão da sala. Se ergueu, se posicionando em sua entrada, impulsionou seu corpo para a frente e gemeu de prazer.

 

Severus gemeu longamente, sentindo como era preenchido, tentando ignorar a dor inicial. Ao se ver dentro de seu namorado, Potter esperou que seu desconforto passasse, enquanto beijava seu rosto e seus lábios, para o distrair.

–Pode se mover. – Falou Severus, se sentindo mais cômodo. James começou se movendo, aumentando lentamente o ritmo das estocadas. Severus o agarrava com força, suas pernas pálidas e marcadas entrelaçadas em seus quadris.

 

As mãos brancas como a neve tocavam em seu corpo, apertando seu traseiro contra ele, aprofundando a penetração. James soltou um gemido rouco ao mesmo tempo que Severus arqueava seu corpo e gemia repetidamente seu nome, a voz suave como seda, que espelhava seu desejo, multiplicando seu prazer:

– James... – Avisou ele, entregue a seu prazer – Oh, Merlin!

O Gryffindor aumentou o ritmo das estocadas, entrando e saindo rapidamente do corpo de seu namorado. Observou como ele se arqueva contra si, estremecendo ao mesmo tempo que gritava seu nome e libertava sua essência.

Estocou mais fundo, ao mesmo tempo que o sentia relaxar, e ejaculou em seu interior, mordendo o lábio inferior para não gritar.

Se sentindo cansado, respirou fundo algumas vezes, para ganhar força e sair de seu interior. Pegou na varinha, que estava no meio de suas roupas e lançou neles um feitiço de limpeza ao mesmo tempo que perguntava:

–Gostou? – Severus, que ainda tentava controlar sua respiração, se levantou lentamente e respondeu, enquanto pegava em suas roupas.

– Sim, e você? – Pegando nas suas, começou se vestindo ao mesmo tempo que respondia:

–Eu também. – Se vestiram rapidamente e saíram da sala, Severus saindo primeiro e olhando em redor do corredor, para ver se via gente, mas estava deserto. Seu corpo reclamava por descanso depois da maravilhosa sessão de sexo. Se dirigiram para Torre de Gryffindor debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Entraram ao mesmo tempo que uma garota, tentando não lhe tocar.

O Salão Comunal estava repleto de estudantes que descansavam antes do início das aulas, que seriam no dia seguinte. Avançaram em direção aos dormitórios masculinos, parando na ultima porta.

 

James entreabriu a porta, verificando se estava alguém. Percebendo que o local estava vazio, entraram e ele fechou a porta. Apontando para uma das camas que se encontrava no centro do dormitório, falou:

– Aquela é minha cama, se você quiser se deitar. – Severus acenou com a cabeça e, se sentindo cansado, caminhou para a cama protegia pelas cortinas e as afastou. Uma bela e larga cama, de lençóis vermelhos surgiu à sua frente. Se deitou, sentindo o tecido de seda contra sua pele e suspirou, satisfeito.

– A que horas você quer se encontrar com Lily? – Perguntou Potter, enquanto procurava entre seus pertences uma pena e um pergaminho. 

– Pelo início da tarde seria bom. – Respondeu Severus, sal voz saindo ligeiramente sufocada. Estava com a boca encostada ao travesseiro e estava quase adormecendo. James pousou o pergaminho em cima de um livro de Herbologia e começou escrevendo uma resposta.

Severus escutava os sons da pena riscando o pergaminho, sendo seguidos pelo dobrar da folha e um momentâneo silêncio, antes de uma janela se abrir e o vento entrar no dormitório. Se encolheu instintivamente, mas não sentiu frio. Um piar ecoou pelo dormitório e Snape abriu seus olhos, vendo James afagando a penugem castanho clara de sua coruja, que tinha pousado em seu ombro. Seu namorado atou a carta à pata levantada, vendo a ave levantando voo de seguida.

 

O Maroto voltou fechando a janela e se virou, sorrindo ao ver que seu namorado o observava. Severus esticou o braço e James atravessou rapidamente o dormitório e se deitou a seu lado.

– Eu te amo, James. – Ronronou o Slytherin, antes de encostar a cabeça em seu peito e adormecer profundamente. Observando a figura adormecida de seu namorado e respondeu, antes de seguir para os braços de Morfeu:

– Eu também te amo…

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Sei que muitos vocês já queriam que Severus e Lily se encontrassem e conversassem, mas decidi dividir o capitulo, pois ficaria muito grande, e demoraria muito mais para postar.  
> Muito irá acontecer no próximo capitulo, se preparem...Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	15. Tensão entre Irmãos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 947 hits e 28 kudos deixado ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Acordaram antes do almoço e se levantaram da cama. James propões que tomassem uma ducha rápida antes de descerem e Severus aceitou. Se lavaram rapidamente, com receio de que alguém aparecesse, se limparam e o Gryffindor retirou do armário um uniforme lavado, uma capa negra de inverno, um gorro e luvas e guardou tudo dentro do bolso. Se vestiram e James pegou na capa e os cobriu, se dirigindo para o corredor em direção ao Salão Comunal. Entraram silenciosamente, vendo que só se encontravam duas pessoas, e que elas se estavam dirigindo para a porta.

Apressaram o passo, se colocando atrás dos dois garotos e saíram para o corredor. Seguiram-nos calmamente em direção ao Salão Principal, de mãos dadas, descendo as escadas em caracol. Ao chegar às Escadarias Principais, James tocou no pulso de Severus, para que ele parasse. O Slytherin o olhou, inquiridor, e ele fez um gesto para que esperasse. Vendo que estavam sozinhos, tirou a capa e roubou um selinho a seu namorado, que sentiu suas bochechas se aquecendo.

 

Desceram as escadas, escutando as conversas alegres de seus colegas. Entraram, vendo as quatro meses repletas de estudantes. A mesa do corpo docente ainda não estava completa, faltava o diretor. Com um sorriso nos lábios, se afastaram e James se sentou na mesa de Gryffindor, ao lado de seus amigos. Vendo que Padfoot iria abrir a boca, falou simplesmente:

– Você não vai gostar de saber onde estive, Pad. – Sirius resmungou entre dentes e percorreu com o olhar a mesa das serpentes. Regulus o olhou fixamente, como se o incentivasse a cometer um deslize, e ele se virou novamente, roubando uma batata à palito do prato de seu namorado.

– Hei! – Exclamou Remus, e Sirius o olhou inocentemente, antes de se virar para seu prato. Sentiu um toque em seu ombro esquerdo e se virou para seu amigo, vendo que ele saboreava um delicioso arroz de pato. Pelo canto do olho viu Moony lhe tirando um pedaço de carne e o tentou impedir, mas ele foi mais rápido. Piscando o olho, Remus saboreou o pedaço de carne e o resto do almoço foi calmo.

 

Ao terminar de comer, James se levantou e saiu do Salão Principal, esperando por Severus. Seu namorado rapidamente se colocou a seu lado. Os estudantes estavam abandonando o local e se dirigindo para a porta de saída. Também iam para Hogsmeade aproveitar o ultimo dia de férias.

– Acho que vou buscar um agasalho. – Comentou o Slytherin e se afastou. James deitou um olhar ao traseiro redondo de seu namorado, antes que ele desaparecesse de seu campo de visão. Alguns colegas passaram por ele, o cumprimentando. Essa era uma das vantagens de ser popular, na sua opinião, todos querem um pouco de sua atenção.

Colocou o gorro na cabeça e as luvas nas mãos. Enrolou o cachecol em redor de seu pescoço e avançou dois passos, entrando no jardim. Delicados flocos de neve caiam do céu, aterrando suavemente no solo branco e em suas roupas. Ergueu uma mão e viu um pequeno floco caindo em sua luva, se desmanchando e molhando o tecido. Ficou distraído, observando as árvores nuas, repletas de neve.

 

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro e ele estremeceu, antes de olhar para o lado. Severus tinha um gorro de lã em sua cabeça e que tapava suas orelhas. Suas mãos estavam protegidas com luvas negras uma longa capa o cobria até aos joelhos.

– Se assustou? – Perguntou o Slytherin, entrelaçando seu braço nos quadris de seu namorado. James acenou, o imitando:

– Estava distraído. – Se desculpou, e caminharam calmamente ao longo do jardim, em direção ao enorme portão de ferro, onde se encontrava o zelador. Filch os observava, desconfiado, com Madame Norra a seu lado, lambendo uma pata. Estava monitorizando o portão. A seu lado se encontrava uma bela carruagem, montada por Testrálios, embora não os conseguissem ver. Ignorando o zelador e sua gata, James abriu a porta, convidando seu namorado a entrar. O Slytherin entrou rapidamente, sendo seguido por Potter, que bateu com a porta.

 

Se sentaram e sentiram a carruagem se movimentando. O Maroto sorriu maliciosamente, se chegando para junto de seu namorado. Tocando com seus dedos escuros no rosto pálido, chegou o rosto dele junto do seu e o beijou, seus lábios se roçando carinhosamente. Sentiu os olhos ónix o olhando, expectante.

– Eu te amo. – Severus encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, os movimentos da carruagem os embalando. O Gryffindor afastou as cortinas escuras das janelas, vendo que estavam entrando no povoado.

– Chegámos. – Alertou James, observando as pessoas caminhando ao longo da estrada coberta de neve e crianças fazendo batalhas com grandes bolas em suas mãos. Severus se endireitou do banco acolchoado, olhando por cima do ombro de seu namorado, ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava suas roupas. A carruagem parou e o Gryffindor abriu a porta, saltando para a estrada. Estendeu sua mão para o Slytherin, que a aceitou e desceu cuidadosamente as escadinhas. A carruagem se afastou para procurar um lugar para estacionar. Um vento suave, mas gelado, acariciava seus rostos e Severus se juntou a seu namorado, desejando se aquecer um pouco mais. James rodeou seu braço na cintura, o puxando para si.

 

Caminharam em direção ao “Três Vassouras”, enquanto conversavam. O Gryffindor observava a alegria contida de seu namorado, os lábios rosados se movendo repetidamente. Estava pronto para lhe roubar um selinho, quando escutaram vozes exaltadas e gritos. Se afastaram, assustados, olhando em redor. Pegaram nas varinhas e correram em direção aos gritos. O Gryffindor se perguntou: “Será que Voldemort decidiu atacar Hogsmeade?”

Viram, mais à frente, um aglomerado de alunos, em roda, uns gritando para que parassem, outros incentivando. A voz de Remus se sobressaiu acima das restantes, ordenando para que Sirius parasse. Percebendo que seus melhores amigos estavam envolvidos em confusão, James apressou o passo, sendo seguido por seu namorado. Sons de tapas, gemidos de dor e socos ecoavam do meio da multidão. Preocupado, parou à frente de Moony que, ao vê-lo, agarrou em seu braço.

– Sirius e Regulus estão lutando! – Exclamou, sua voz saindo estridente pelo medo. Seu rosto marcado por cicatrizes estava pálido e tenso – Já tentei separá-los, mas não consegui!

– Você está brincando! – Exclamou James, chocado. Severus avançou para a multidão, forçando passagem. Conseguindo espaço, parou no centro da roda e estacou, horrorizado.

 

Um fio de sangue escorria ao longo do rosto de Sirius, que estava em cima de Regulus e socava seu irmão. O Black mais novo estava deitado na neve, manchada de sangue, e escondia seu rosto com as mãos. Frank Longbottom e dois estudantes do sexto ano de Slytherin tentavam, inutilmente, afastá-los. Lily estava um pouco mais atrás, agarrada a Marlene e gritando para que eles parassem. Severus percebeu que ela queria ajudar, mas poderia se machucar seriamente. Se os dois irmãos não fossem afastados o mais rapidamente possível, acabariam por se matar.

– Parem! – Gritou Severus, se atirando ao Black mais velho. Sirius estava tão furioso, que não se apercebeu que era o namorado de seu amigo. Ao sentir braços o agarrando, atirou sua cabeça para trás, atingindo o nariz do Slytherin. Severus o largou de imediato, tapando seu nariz e gritando de dor. Suas mãos pálidas rapidamente se encheram de sangue e a voz assustada de Lily ecoou pelo povoado:

– Sev! – James, ao escutar o grito receoso de sua colega, correu para o meio da confusão. Seus colegas se afastaram, receosos e ele viu seu namorado sentando no chão, com Lily a seu lado lhe oferecendo um lenço, manchado de vermelho: 

 

Percebendo o que tinha acontecido, lançou um feitiço a seu amigo:

– Petrificus Totalus! - O corpo de Sirius se transformou em pedra e ele caiu rigidamente de lado, com o braço ainda estendido para desferir mais um soco em seu irmão caçula. Frank estava um pouco afastado, com Alice a seu lado, e ele percebeu que sua bochecha estava avermelhada e suas roupas desgrenhadas. Sua namorada tentava saber se ele tinha algum osso partido, antes de se afastarem. Os dois Slytherins foram ajudados por colegas, resmungando entre dentes de dores. Uma voz ressoante ecoou pelo local e todos se viraram, vendo a Professora Mc Gonagall, com as vestes xadrez esvoaçando atrás de si e de ar furioso.

– Que está acontecendo aqui? – Alguns alunos deram alguns passos para trás, não querendo que a professora lhes desse detenção.

– Regulus Black gritou com Sirius Black que ele era uma vergonha para sua família. – Comentou uma aluna, cuja voz fina denotava seu temor – Que ele e seus pais tinham vergonha de serem seus parentes. Que ele sempre tinha manchado o nome de sua família em várias ocasiões e que gostava de o fazer. Sirius Black respondeu que tinha orgulho de ser como era e que não se importava o que pensava uma “cambada de esnobes desprezíveis”. Regulus Black ficou com raiva, - Continuou ela – e ofendeu Remus Lupin, o chamando de “lobisomeme pobre e mestiço nojento”. Black lhe lançou um feitço e, entre maldições e palavrões, se atacaram, professora.

 

A Chefe da Casa dos Leões olhou para a figura maltratada de Regulus, que estava sendo observado por Hagrid. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto coberto de sangue. O meio gigante estava vendo se tinha algum osso partido, antes de o erguer e o levar de regresso ao castelo. Pegou nele delicadamente e Regulus soltou um gemido de dor:

– O garoto está muito maltratado, ´fessora. – Disse, olhando de relance para Sirius, cujo feitiço já lhe tinha sido removido e se desculpava a Severus, que lhe deu um sermão sobre “idiotas corajosos, família unida e bobagens de irmãos”. O Slytherin já se tinha levantado e falava rapidamente, com voz anasalada, enquanto Lily lhe tentava curar o nariz. Só quando a ruiva soltou um de seus inesquecíveis gritos é que ele parou de se mover e ficou quieto, para que ela o tratasse.

–Episkey” – Murmurou Lily, tocando com a varinha no nariz torto e ensaguentado de Severus e escutou um gemido de dor, seguido de um xingamento.

– Au! Droga! – Resmundou ele, tocando cuidadosamente no nariz curado – Isso doeu!

– Me desculpe, Sev. – Pediu ela, ao mesmo tempo que lhe limpava magicamente o sangue. Escutaram sons de cascos e olharam para os lados, vendo uma carruagem vindo na direção deles.

– Você vai na carruagem para Hogwarts. – Informou a Prª Mc Gonagall friamente, mesmo ao lado de Sirius – Cinquenta pontos lhe serão retirados, Sr. Black, e terá detenção comigo, depois de Madame Pomfrey o liberar. Estamos entendidos?

Sirius queria protestar, mas uma dor na costela o impediu. Ficou em silêncio, enquanto era ajudado por James e Remus a entrar na carruagem. A Professora entrou de seguida e Remus se virou. A palidez ainda não tinha sumido de seu rosto e ele falou:

–Vou com Padfoot, para ver como ele está.

–Não se preocupe, Remus. – Falou Marlene, que se tinha aproximado e colocava um braço no ombro de James. – A gente irá visitá-lo mais tarde.

–Obrigado. – Agradeceu o Gryffindor, e entrou na carruagem, que se começou movimentando. Observaram enquanto se afastava e a ruiva comentou:

–A gente tentou impedir, mas eles estavam tão furiosos um com o outro, que foi impossível.

– Mas vocês estão machucadas? – Perguntou Severus, temeroso. À sua volta, os estudantes começaram se dispersando, voltando a seus passeios.

– Não, mas obrigada por perguntar, Severus. – Agradeceu Marlene – Conseguimos escapar por pouco.

– Vamos entrar no pub? – Perguntou o Slytherin, seu corpo tremendo, enquanto olhava para a entrada do “Três Vassouras” – Acho que vou pedir um chocolate quente.

– Eu também. – Comentou Lily, sorrindo para seu amigo e se aproximando dele. Se abraçaram, e se dirigiram rapidamente para o pub, ansiosos por colocarem a conversa em dia. Marlene e James seguiram-nos silenciosamente, sabendo que aquele momento era muito importante para ambos.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que vocês acharam da discussão entre Sirius e Regulus?   
> Que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	16. No Três Vassouras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 28 Kudos, os 1008 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O “Três Vassouras”, a estalagem e pub da vila bruxa, era muito frequentada por estudantes. A pousada era quente, cheia de pessoas, limpa e acolhedora. Um espelho atrás do bar refletia a atmosfera aconchegante.

Os dois casais se sentaram longe da porta, para se sentirem mais confortáveis. Tiraram os longos casacos, pousando nas costas das cadeiras, retiraram de seguida as luvas e os gorros e guardaram nos bolsos. James tocou com as mãos no rosto fino, observando atentamente seu nariz, que continuava torto, mas não parecia partido e não havia indícios de sangue.

– Você está bem? – Perguntou, preocupado, e Severus respondeu:

– Sim, estou, James. – Mais relaxado, se afastou, ao mesmo tempo que Madame Rosmerta aparecia por detrás deles. Com um sorriso afável nos lábios rosados, lhes perguntou:

– Que desejam?

– Quatro cervejas de manteiga e biscoitos de caramelo... – Pediu Marlene, mas James a interrompeu, dizendo:

– Eu quero um uísque de fogo. – Madame Rosmerta se afastou para atender seus pedidos. Cruzando as pernas, Marlene disse, demonstrando seu choque:

– Eu não acredito que Sirius e seu irmão estavam se espancando na rua.

– Foi horrível! – Exclamou Lily, tocando delicadamente no braço de sua namorada – Estávamos aqui dentro, sentadas, esperando por vocês quando escutámos gritos. Saímos para ver o que estava acontecendo e vimos eles dando uma surra um no outro, enquanto Remus tentava separá-los.

– Depois se juntaram mais umas pessoas para ajudar, - Continuou Marlene – Mas foram machucadas.

– Um horror... – Comentou a ruiva, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de sua namorada – Dois irmãos discutindo tão violentamente...

Severus percebeu que Lily estava pensando em suas discussões com Petúnia, mas não disse nada.

– De certeza que amanhã a Srª Black enviará um Berrador. – Disse Marlene, pensativa.

– Eu acho que ela vai enviar ainda hoje. – Comentou James, sentando junto de seu namorado, uma mão acariciava suas costas, movimentos suaves, enquanto subia e descia ao longo do tecido da camisa. Observava atentamente o rosto do Slytherin, que estava sério.

Viram Madame Rosmerta se aproximando com uma bandeja na mão com grandes canecas de estanho e garrafas, e pararam de conversar. Parando junto deles, distribuiu copos e garrafas por cada um, um prato de biscoitos de caramelo com figuras natalícias, e guardanapos.

– Obrigada, Madame Rosmerta. – Agradeceu Lily, polidamente, sendo seguida por seus amigos.

– De nada, meus queridos. – Respondeu a mulher e se afastou para atender novos clientes, que acabavam de entrar no pub. James encheu sua caneca com uisque de fogo e deu um gole, ao mesmo tempo que Marlene retirava um biscoito com a forma da cabeça do Papai Noel.

– Só de pensar que a gente tem de estudar para os NEWT... – Resmungou o Maroto – Nem quero pensar...

– Não sabia que você estudava... – Comentou Severus, olhando admirado para seu namorado.

– E não estudo. – Disse Potter, olhando de volta – Mas não vou para as provas sem falar com Moony.

Vendo que seus amigos o observavam de cenho franzido, esclareceu:

– Moony é quem me explica a matéria de forma resumida. Ele é muito bom a ensinar. Daria um excelente professor.

– Remus é mesmo um estudante aplicado, – Elogiou Marlene – excepto a Poções. Só Lily e Severus são os melhores da sala.

Snape enrubesceu com o elogio da garota.

– Eu gosto muito de Poções. – Revelou, tristemente – Minha mãe me ensinou tudo o que sei. Ela me dava livros em meus aniversários. Poções é minha paixão.

– E eu? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, tocando em seu peito com a mão, fingindo tristeza – Você não me ama?

Severus revirou seus olhos ao ver o drama de seu namorado e comentou:

– Você é tão idiota, James.

– Mas um idiota que você ama. – Respondeu o Gryffindor, convencido, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha pálida. Snape enrubesceu e bebeu um gole de sua cerveja de manteiga. As garotas riram da expressão envergonhada do Slytherin.

– Também é verdade. – Admitiu Snape e elas se calaram, admiradas com sua revelação. James deixou escapar um belo sorriso e pegou nas mãos pálidas, as beijando com doçura. Nenhum deles reparava que estavam sendo observados por vários colegas, que lhes deitavam olhares rápidos, mas curiosos.

– Vocês ficam muito fofos juntos. – Admitiu Malene, olhando com atenção – Nunca pensei.

– É verdade. – Confirmou Lily, e continuou – Vocês estavam sempre brigando um com o outro, tentando ganhar atenção.

– E todo o mundo pensando que você gostava de Lily. – Falou Marlene a James, que deu uma risada. Se recordou dos rumores em seu quarto ano, quando brigara com Snape por ele estar demasiado perto de Lily, cheio de ciúmes. A discussão tinha sido tão intensa, que a Prª Mc Gonagall tirara pontos a ambos e lhes dera detenção. O Slytherin tinha ficado tão furioso com ele que, quando se encontraram sozinhos na Sala de Troféus, limpando as taças, sob o olhar vigilante de Filtch, lhe lançara dissimuladamente um feitiço em seu maravilhoso traseiro, o deixando com enormes e horríveis borbulhas com pus. Só se conseguira livrar delas graças a Madame Pomfrey.

 

Severus deu um sorrisinho travesso quando se lembrou. Virando o rosto, olhou para trás e viu o “ Profeta Diário” dobrado, em cima de uma mesa vazia. Pegou no jornal, observando o título da primeira página, em letras grandes e negras, que parecia gritar por sua atenção:

 

“COMENSAIS DA MORTE ATACAM FAMÍLIA DE MUGGLES”

 

Por baixo, uma enorme e aterradora imagem da Marca Negra banhava o telhado de uma habitação. Severus estremeceu, pousando o jornal. Lucius lhe enviara uma carta, antes das férias de Natal, lhe propondo que entrasse no círculo íntimo dos Comensais da Morte mas Severus, não queria ficar ligado a um bruxo das Trevas, seguir suas ordens e caprichos. Desejava viajar pelo mundo, pesquisar plantas e ingredientes, inventar novas poções, e recusara polidamente, escrevendo que estava aberto para a causa, mas não desejava fazer parte dela. Mas, naquele momento, percebeu que não poderia ficar do lado das Trevas. Amava James e, agora, com o reatar de sua amizade com Lily, sabia que eles nunca escolheriam o caminho da escuridão. E ele também o faria.

 

Voltou sua atenção para as garotas, que se riam de uma piada contada por seu namorado, enquanto comiam os biscoitos e bebericavam suas cervejas. Pegando na sua caneca, sorriu ao ver a felicidade de sua amiga e ela voltou o olhar para ele. Sorrindo, perguntou:

– Como você está, Sev?

– Me sinto muito melhor, obrigado. – Agradeceu ele – E você?

– Feliz por termos reatado nossa amizade. – Respondeu a ruiva, enquanto brincava com um biscoito banhado de açúcar, que tinha a forma de um floco de neve. – Sem você, me sentia incompleta. Senti muito sua falta.

Esticando o braço, Severus pegou nas mãos pálidas, mas quentes, da ruiva, entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela. Sorriram ambos com cumplicidade, seus olhares revelando o que queriam conversar um com o outro. Lentamente, conversaram sobre aquele dia, o dia em que sua amizade tinha sido destruída com uma só palavra. Severus comentou como se tinha sentido vazio depois da recusa da ruiva em perdoá-lo.

 

James e Marlene escutavam sem interromper o desbafo dos dois, enquanto petiscavam um pouco. O Maroto tentava não se sentir culpado, mas não conseguia. Saber que tinha feito sofrer muitas pessoas, machucar seus sentimentos, só por seu próprio divertimento. Sem se importar com as consequências. E, naquele momento, se arrependia amargamente...

Estava quase anoitecendo quando os dois casais saíram do pub. Caminharam até às ultimas carruagens e entraram de imediato, se sentando, sentindo como oscilava enquanto começava andando.

 

OoOoO

 

O regresso a Hogwarts foi calmo. James e Lily estavam sentados lado a lado, conversando entre eles. Marlene estava deitada no banco à frente deles, adormecida, e Severus descansava sua cabeça no ombro de seu namorado.

– Foi uma das melhores tardes que já passei em muito tempo. - Comentou Lily, encostada no assento duro, enquanto sorria para o Maroto.

– Eu também gostei muito. - Admitiu o Gryffindor – Exceto a parte da surra entre Padfoot e seu irmão.

– Foi muito desagradável. – Confirmou a garota. A carruagem oscilava lentamente, os cortinados das janelas estavam abertos, uma luz deslizando para o interior. James observou o rosto sereno de seu namorado, que respirava suavemente contra a pele de seu pescoço.

– Você se recorda da expressão tristonha de Severus quando ele falou de sua mãe? – Perguntou o Maroto, se lembrando da conversa que tiveram – Ele me falou de seu pai, mas nada de sua mãe.

Lily respirou fundo, pensando em como começar:

– A Srª Snape é uma mulher complicada – Começou, olhando carinhosamente para seu amigo – Ela ama Severus, faria tudo por ele. Mas está tão presa ao marido, tão embranhada na vida que vive, que não tem forma de sair.

– E os avós dele? – Perguntou James, querendo saber um pouco mais da vida de seu namorado.

– Seus avós faleceram antes de Severus nascer. – Respondeu Lily – Severus e Eillen são os ultimos da linhagem Prince...

– Os Prince? – Interrompeu o Maroto, espantado – Meu pai já me falou sobre os Prince. Eram uma das famílias puro sangue mais antigas de nossa sociedade, seus membros foram maioritariamente pertencentes à Casa de Slytherin e eram familiarizados com as Artes das Trevas.

– Severus referiu que os Prince perderam grande parte de sua fortuna depois da morte de seus avós. – Informou a ruiva – A mansão de família está em ruínas e a mãe não tem acesso aos cofres de Gringotts. E tem de trabalhar no que lhe aparece, e lhe pagam para sobreviver.

– Por isso é que ele usa vestes e livros de segunda mão – Comentou James, tristemente, beijando a testa de seu namorado adormecido. Ele sempre gozara com o Slytherin pelas vestes e livros usados, nunca se perguntando o motivo de ele usá-las.

– Semana que vem Severus faz anos! – Se lembrou Lily de repente, ficando sobressaltada. – Tenho de lhe comprar um presente!

James a observou, espantado. Não sabia o dia exato do aniversário do Slytherin.

– Ele faz dia oito, certo? – Perguntou, confuso e Lily abanou a cabeça, respondendo:

– Dia nove de janeiro, James. – Sorriu, para o confortar. – Mas não estava longe.

James pensou no que lhe poderia oferecer como presente, mas não sabia o que. Lily, vendo sua inquietude, o sossegou:

– Não se preocupe. No final de semana, a gente vem comprar um presente para Sev.

– E poderíamos conversar com Moony, para que nos ajudasse a distrai-lo. – Disse James, pensativo – Talvez uma tarde de estudos na biblioteca...

– Uma boa ideia! – Exclamou Lily, entusiasmada - A gente só tem de pensar bem nos argumentos para que Sev. não desconfie. Ele é muito astuto.

– Você tem razão, Lily. – Concordou o Gryffindor, olhando para seu namorado. A carruagem oscilou violentamente e parou. Enquanto acordava seu namorado, pensava no que iria lhe dizer, para que ele não desconfiasse de nada. Queria lhe fazer uma surpresa inesquecível.

 

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.  
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.  
> Bjs :D


	17. Na Enfermaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 1053 hits e 29 kudos deixado ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :

Entraram na ala hospitalar silenciosa, um local pequeno que aumentava cada vez que apareciam mais doentes, e olharam janelas cobriam as paredes douradas e quadros de medibruxos famosos de séculos passados, que paravam seus afazeres e os olhavam curiosos. Havia cerca de seis camas protegidas com biombos e, naquele momento, só havia duas camas ocupadas.

Remus estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de seu namorado, com o rosto tenso. Sirius estava sentado na cama, encostado aos travesseiros e deitava olhares mortais a seu irmão caçula, que se encontrava do outro lado. Ambos tinham a cabeça e as mãos engessadas e seus rostos machucados.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou James, tentando quebrar o gelo. A voz de Remus foi a única que respondeu:

– Oi, Prongs! - Severus acenou cortesmente a Sirius, que lhe respondeu com o mesmo gesto. Se aproximou de Regulus, que fitava furiosamente seu irmão. Se sentou na cadeira das visitas ao lado da cama e perguntou:

– Como você está?

– Melhor. – Respondeu o caçula dos Black. Snape observou o lábio ferido de seu amigo – Embora não por muito tempo.

– Porquê? – Perguntou o Slytherin, curioso. Regulus fez uma careta e resmungou:

– Mc Gonagall me tirou cinquenta pontos e tenho de ter detenção junto com aquele idiota.

– Lamento. – Falou Snape, compreensivamente, tocando no ombro de seu amigo que retesou com o toque e se afastou de imediato. Se desculpou – Me perdoe.

– Não há problema. – Respondeu Regulus, observando seu irmão.

– …e depois Minnie veio aqui, deu um sermão para a gente e tirou cinquenta pontos aquele ali. – Escutaram a voz de Sirius, seguido por uma gargalhada. Regulus estreitou os olhos e exclamou:

– O que você está falando, seu idiota!? – Padfoot parou de rir e respondeu, com desprezo:

– Estou dizendo que você perdeu pontos para sua Casa. – Sorriu, debochado – Seus amiguinhos Comensais devem estar furiosos com você.

Os dois Slytherins retesaram e o fitaram, furiosos. Regulus estava pronto para pegar em sua varinha quando entrou Madame Pomfrey.

Seu rosto, normalmente sereno, estava marcado por linhas tensas.

– Parem, por favor, senhores. – Pediu a enfermeira, se dirigindo para o caçula. Retirou de dentro do bolso a varinha e acenou, retirando o band aid de um dos braços. Severus observou um fio de sangue se formando e escorrendo pela pequena ferida aberta e a enfermeira desinfetou com rapidez, antes de a cobrir novamente.

– Dentro de alguns dias já estará curado. – Informou a mulher, em voz baixa, para o garoto. – Agora, só precisa de descansar. Nada de esforços.

– Sim, Madame Pomfrey. – Respondeu Regulus, educadamente. A enfermeira se afastou e Snape a observou fazendo um rápido curativo a Sirius, que soltou um queixume. Regulus sorriu ao escutar os gemidos de dor de seu irmão. Dando umas ultimas instruções a Sirius, Madame Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria.

– Tá com doidoi, né? – Zombou o caçula, satisfeito e o Black mais velho o olhou com ódio, antes de responder:

– Não te interessa, sua serpente traiçoeira.

– Uh, Uh, Uh… – Regulus debochava de seu irmão.

– Cale a boca! – Exclamou Padfoot, se endireitando da cama.

– Venha calar. – Incentivou Regulus. Se sentia, em parte, humilhado, por ter sido vencido por seu irmão. Sirius, desde que ele entrara em Slytherin, nunca mais conversara com ele, o apoiara, como os irmãos faziam. E ele sentia saudades de quando eram crianças e iam para a biblioteca brincar, para escaparem das festas aborrecidas de seus pais. Sirius sempre o protegera quando seus pais o queriam castigar. E, a única forma que ele encontrava para que seu irmão lhe desse atenção era xingá-lo. Como é que a relação deles tinha chegado tão fundo?

Sirius tentou se levantar, mas foi impedido por Remus e James.

– Parem com isso, por favor! – Implorou Lily, que se encontrava ao lado de Marlene. Suas mãos delicadas tocavam nas costas da cadeira, onde se encontrava Remus sentado.

Regulu se virou para a ruiva e estava pronto para atacá-la, quando uma coruja de penugens negras como a noite entrou pela janela. Se calaram de imediato, sabendo de quem era. Sirius observou a carta que vinha na pata da coruja com indiferença. Estava habituado a recebê-las mensalmente. Mas Regulus engoliu sem seco, se preparando. A coruja pousou o envelope vermelho em cima da cama do mais velho e voou de volta para a janela. James, sabendo o que aí vinha, lançou um feitiço silenciador na enfermaria. O envelope se modificou, formando uma boca e a temível voz de Walburga Black ecoou pelo local:”COMO VOCÊS SE ATREVEM DA ANCESTRAL FAMÍLIA BLACK LUTANDO COMO MISERÁVEIS MUGGLES! DE VOCÊ, SIRIUS – Cuspiu seu nome – JÁ ESTOU HABITUADA, SEMPRE DESPREZANDO NOSSO NOME, NOSSA LINHAGEM! MAS, DE VOCÊ, REGULUS, – O Berrador se virou para o caçula, que estremeceu – ESTOU MUITO DECEPCIONADA COM VOCÊ! NOSSO APELIDO ESTÁ SENDO ALVO DE CHACOTA POR TODA A SOCIEDADE! E SÓ NÃO VOU BUSCÁ-LO E CASTIGÁ-LO SEVERAMENTE PARA NÃO FALAREM MAIS DE NOSSA FAMÍLIA! MAS TEREMOS UMA LONGA CONVERSA QUANDO VOCÊ CHEGAR A CASA, REGULUS ARCTURUS BLACK, PODE TER CERTEZA!

Com essas palavras, o envelope se desfez. Os lábios de Regulus tremiam, e estava muito mais pálido. A enfermaria estava silenciosa, em choque, com as ameaças da Srª Black. Severus o puxou para si e o abraçou, lhe dando apoio. Sentia seu amigo tremendo em seus braços. Regulus escondeu seu rosto no peito de Snape e chorou, com receio da ameaça de sua mãe. Sirius ficou observando silenciosamente a interação entre eles. Sacudiu as cinzas de seus lençóis, sem saber o que dizer. Remus o abraçou, sentindo a cabeça sendo pousada em seu peito. James suspirou e retirou o encantamento. As duas garotas se entreolharam, assustadas.

Madame Pomfrey regressou pouco tempo depois e se apercebeu de que algo não estava bem. Seus doentes estavam muito pálidos e os acompanhantes tinham expressões sobressaltadas nos rostos:

– Que aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou, correndo para Regulus, que era o mais alterado. Lançou feitiços no Slytherin, que não se desgrudara de seu amigo. Severus a ajudou no que conseguiu: manteve-o quieto ao longo do diagnóstico, ajudou a dar uma poção de sono sem sonhos e a deitá-lo na cama. Regulus adormeceu de imediato, seu rosto revelando uma serenidade que não sentia.

A enfermeira se dirigiu para Sirius e realizou os mesmos procedimentos, ao mesmo tempo que escutava James. Com uma expressão preocupada, lhe deu a poção e, ao ver que ele estava dormindo, falou suavemente:

– Terei de falar com o diretor. É uma ameaça muito grave.

– A gente sabe. – Respondeu Marlene – Mas a senhora sabe que não se deve intrometer na educação de puros sangues. Nunca ninguém o fez.

– E tenho, todos os anos, no início das aulas, de curar estudantes que são maltratados por suas famílias! – Desabafou a enfermeira, furiosa. Vendo as expressões assustadas dos mais jovens, engoliu fundo e ordenou:

– Agora, saiam! Esses jovens precisam de descansar!

– Mas, – Começou James, mas Madame Pomfrey começou enxotando-os para a porta. Remus, perguntou, não querendo sair. Queria apoiar seu namorado, mesmo que ele estivesse dormindo:

– Posso ficar com Sirius, Madame Pomfrey, por favor? – Ela o olhou, parando de expulsá-los – Prometo que não faço barulho.

– Só mais uns minutos. – Respondeu ela, depois de ter pensado um pouco. Remus se colocou novamente ao lado de Sirius, o olhando preocupado. O grupo saiu da enfermaria, a porta se fechando atrás deles.

– Nem nos pudemos despedir deles… – Falou Lily – Merlin, Regulus deve estar sofrendo tanto. Eu sabia que a Srª Black era uma mulher ruim, mas nunca pensei que ela fosse tão cruel com seus próprios filhos…

– Você nem sabe o quanto… – Comentou James, tenso. Sirius já lhe tinha contado como sua mãe os tratava, com frieza. James ficava sempre horrorizado, pensando em seus pais amorosos.

– Vou me refrescar antes de ir jantar. – Informou Snape – Preciso de colocar as ideias em ordem.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu James – Eu já vou para o Salão Principal.

As garotas e Severus se despediram e se afastaram. James olhou em redor e, vendo que estava sozinho, se dirigiu para a porta da enfermaria. Virou a maçaneta e olhou para dentro, vendo Remus beijando a testa de seu namorado.

O Gryffindor se virou, sendo seu amigo espreitando na porta. Revirou os olhos e caminhou apressadamente para fora, fechando a porta com um clique surdo.

– Que você quer, Prongs? – Perguntou Lupin, curioso.

– Preciso de um favor seu. – Pediu James – É importante, por favor.

– Diga. – Respondeu o garoto, vendo a ansiedade de seu amigo.

– Próximo sábado preciso que você distraia Severus. – Vendo a expressão intrigada do Maroto, continuou – Eu e Lily vamos a Hogsmeade comprar presentes para Sev. Mas não queremos que ele desconfie. Por iss, eu lhe pedia para que você o convidasse para seu grupo de estudos com Padfoot, dizendo que precisam de se praparar para os NIEMS.

Remus pensou um pouco e disse:

– Tá bom. Tratarei disso, não se preocupe. – James o abraçou e agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Moony.

– De nada, Prongs. – Respondeu o Maroto. Sorrindo, desceram as escadas em direção ao Salão Principal, vendo seus colegas à frente deles comentando sobre o incidente. Ambos ignoraram os sussurros excitados, descendo rapidamente. Entraram no Salão Principal e James viu que seu namorado já se encontrava na mesa de Slytherin. Ao ver as roupas gastas do uniforme, prometeu a si mesmo fazer de tudo para que ele tivesse uma vida melhor.

Se sentou e escolheu um pouco de batatas fritas e dois bifes de vitela, enquanto Remus pegava em um delicioso creme de legumes e conversava com Lily e Marlene.

Severus saboreava um delicioso bacalhau com natas, coberto com queijo derretido e um copo de suco de cranberry, uma bebida não muito doce, embora sua cor fosse avermelhada. Observou seus colegas, que conversavam entre eles. Percebendo sua presença, um deles começou:

– Snape…

– Sim… – Respondeu o Slytherin, querendo saber o que eles desejavam.

– O que você achou da luta entre os irmãos Black? – Snape suspirou e deu sua opinião. Já não odiava Sirius Black e tinha achado toda a situação degradante, comentava entre garfadas. Estava quase terminando quando sentiu uma presença trás de si. Seus colegas tinham parado de conversar e observavam o indivíduo. Se virou e viu seu namorado parado, sorrindo para ele.

– Que você quer, Potter? – Perguntou um Slytherin, que estava sentado à frente de Severus, o olhando com desprezo. Ignorando o tom agressivo de seu colega, perguntou a Snape:

– Você quer dar um passeio comigo no jardim?

– Eu gostaria… – Admitiu Snape, o olhando – Mas estou cansado. Foi um dia longo e muito emotivo.

James acenou, compreendendo. Ele também se sentia cansado, mas desejava a presença de seu namorado, ficarem abraçados na grama fresca da noite, enquanto observavam a lua e as estrelas espalhadas pelo céu.

– Posso esperar por você, então?

– Eu já terminei. – Comentou Severus, se levantando – Me acompanha até ao Salão Comunal?

– Claro, meu amor. – Respondeu Potter, o abraçando pelo quadril e saíram calmamente. Antes de deixar seu namorado em frente ao retrato, o beijou apaixonadamente, prometendo encontrá-lo no dia seguinte.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Não demorei assim tanto tempo, pois não?   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que vocês acharam do Berrador enviado pela Srª Black?   
> Que acham que vai acontecer no próximo capitulo? Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	18. À Procura do Presente Ideal - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Obrigada pelos 1093 hits e 31 kudos ao longo da fanfic. Aqui está mais um capítulo.  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

O fim de semana chegou rapidamente para os estudantes, que ansiavam regressar às ferias, acordarem às horas que desejassem e fazer o que quisessem sem terem de se preocupar com aulas, provas e trabalhos. James se levantou de um salto da cama, afastando suas cortinas. Percebeu que a cama de Moony estava intocada, as cortinas abertas de par em par.  
– Oi, James. – Cumprimentou Frank, saindo de uniforme e de cabelos úmidos de dentro do banheiro e guardando tudo em seu criado mudo.   
– Oi, Frank. – Respondeu ele – Como você está hoje?  
¬– Já não sinto dores e ando normalmente. – O Gryffindor percebera que seu colega coxeara durante uns dias e até o ajudara a subir as escadas para o dormitório. Sua namorada, Alice, o ajudara com seus materiais escolares, para que ele não fizesse demasiados esforços.   
– Que bom. – Falou, sinceramente. Um barulho os interrompeu e olharam em direção à cama de Sirius, que estava tapada com as cortinas cor de fogo, não deixando ver nada para dentro.   
– Parece que Remus decidiu dormir com Sirius. – Comentou Frank, olhando para as cortinas fechadas.  
– Verdade. – Afirmou o Maroto, segundo o olhar do colega. Frank acenou em despedida e saiu do dormitório. James pegou em sua bolsa de higiene pessoal, que continha uma escova de dentes, um perfume com o delicado odor a musgo de carvalho, uma bucha vermelha, e convocou sua toalha felpuda. Retirou do armário o uniforme e roupa interior. Entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta. Pousou tudo em cima do vaso sanitário e abriu a torneira. Lavou os dentes enquanto a banheira enchia. 

Fechou antes que a água vazasse e retirou o pijama, entrando na água morna. Suspirou e pegou no shampoo, pousando a seu lado. Relaxou um pouco, seus músculos ainda estavam doridos do treino de Quidditch do dia anterior. Tivera três dias de treino intensivo durante aquela semana e se sentia cansado. Se ensaboou e tirou a tampa do ralo. Precisava de se despachar. Queria ir a Hogsmeade com Lily comprar o presente ideal e estava pensando em passar por Gringotts para saber da situação familiar de seu namorado, se ele poderia ter acesso ao cofre de sua família.  
Se ensaboou e tirou a tampa do ralo, vendo a água descendo juntamente com o sabão. Se levantou e abriu o chuveiro, se lavando. Por fim, se enrolou na toalha, se limpou e vestiu o uniforme, seu cabelo despenteado para todos os lados.   
Passou os dedos pelos fios do cabelo, tentando domá-lo, mas não conseguindo. Entrou no dormitório, que continuava silencioso. Se dirigiu para seu criado mudo e pegou na varinha, a guardando dentro das vestes. Escutou um ruído de cortinados serem arrastados e se virou, vendo Padfoot saindo da cama, semidespido e com os cabelos despenteados.   
– Oi, Prongs. – Cumprimentou, sua voz saindo rouca por ter acordado. Remus seguiu-o, se colocando a seu lado.   
– Oi, Pad. Moony. – Falou o Gryffindor, marotamente – Uma noite atribulada, hein?  
¬¬– Muito mesmo. – Respondeu Black, dando um sorriso maroto e Remus ruborizou, envergonhado. James deu uma risada e saiu do dormitório. 

As portas dos restantes dormitórios já se encontravam abertas. Entrou no Salão Comunal e viu Alice abraçada a seu namorado, se beijando. Estavam tão entretidos um com o outro que nem repararam no Maroto. A porta do retrato se abriu e ele saiu, caminhando calmamente pelos corredores. Desceu as escadas, se encontrando com vários de seus colegas, até às grandes escadarias, onde percebeu que seu namorado o esperava na porta do Salão Principal. Sorriu e galgou as escadas, se colocando rapidamente a seu lado. Trocaram um selinho, se cumprimentando:  
– Bom dia, meu amor. – Falou James, vendo como o Slytherin ruborizava com suas palavras. Severus deu um sorriso tímido e respondeu:  
– Bom dia, James.   
Entre sorrisos, entraram no Salão e se sentaram na mesa de Gryffindor. Tinham combinado entre eles que, de vez em quando, comeriam em mesas de casas opostas. A presença de Snape já era comum entre os Gryffindors. Severus escolheu waffles recheadas com morangos e um café preto, enquanto James se decidiu por uma pilha deliciosa de panquecas recheadas com chocolate e um soco de tomate. Aos poucos, o Salão Principal se enchia de estudantes. Lily e Marlene se sentaram ao lado de Severus, os cumprimentando e escolheram seus cafés da manhã. 

Sirius e Remus demoraram ainda um pouco mas, quando chegaram, se sentaram ao lado de James. Os restantes estudantes, vendo o Slytherin na mesa dos leões e que os professores não falavam nada, se levantaram e foram ter com seus amigos e familiares. Nenhum deles viu Regulus entrando sozinho. O caçula dos Black olhou para a mesa de Gryffindor, vendo Severus juntamente com seu namorado e amigos, e suspirou. 

Tal como seu irmão, suas feridas estavam curadas, graças a Madame Pomfrey. No dia anterior, depois do jantar, Filch os levara para a sala dos troféus e os obrigara a limpar todas as taças, sem magia. Nenhum deles se falou durante todo aquele tempo, sendo vigiados atentamente pelo zelador. Só foram dispensados pela meia noite e cada um se dirigiu para sua sala comunal, sem dizerem uma palavra um ao outro. Desviou o olhar e se dirigiu para sua mesa. Ao se sentar, foi recebido friamente por seus colegas. Não falavam com ele desde que perdera todos aqueles pontos, os afastando da liderança da Taça. Se decidiu por um delicioso chocolate quente, uma taça de cereais e torradas. Não queria que o incomodassem.   
Remus, que saboreava uma xícara de chá de cidreira, se virou para Severus e perguntou, seguindo à risca o pedido de seu melhor amigo:  
– Severus? – O Slytherin parou de mastigar e se virou para ele. Engolindo, questionou:   
– Sim, Remus?   
– Eu e Sirius estávamos pensando passar a manhã na biblioteca começando a estudar para os NIEM´S e decidimos convidar você, aceita?  
Sirius abriu a boca, revoltado, mas sentiu um pontapé em sua perna. Mordeu o lábio, para não gritar, e deitou um olhar furioso a se namorado, que o ignorou:  
– Bom, eu… – Snape hesitou. Ele adoraria ficar estudando um pouco, mas não sabia se James tinha planos para os dois. Vendo sua hesitação, o Maroto insistiu:  
– Que ideia maravilhosa! – Todos o olharam, espantados – Estava pensando voar um pouco, me distrair dos treinos, e tenho certeza que Severus não se sentiria confortável estudando nas bancadas geladas.   
– Bom, eu… – Severus não estava convencido mas, antes que pudesse formular sua resposta, foi interrompido por Marlene, que tinha conhecimento do plano por Lily, que exclamou, enquanto olhava para Severus:  
– Que ideia fantástica! Posso me juntar a vocês? Estou com muitas dúvidas em Poções. E não percebi direito o que era para fazer na redação de DCAT. Vocês poderiam, por favor, me ajudar?  
– Você também está convidada, Lene. – Falou Remus, sorridente. Se virou para o Slytherin e perguntou:  
– Você também quer estudar com a gente?   
– Sim. – Respondeu Snape, convencido por eles, para alívio de James e Lily.   
– E você, Lily?   
– Eu vou escrever uma carta para meus pais. – Mentiu a ruiva, embora soasse convincente – E, se calhar, vou a Gringotts buscar dinheiro à minha conta.  
– Por acaso, também estou precisando de dinheiro. – Mentiu James, fingindo estar refletindo – Gastei todos meus galeões nas ultimas viagens a Hogsmeade. E meu pai me enviou uma carta essa manhã me pedindo para comprar um presente para minha mãe.   
– Vocês até podem ir juntos. – Incentivou Sirius, inocentemente. – Iam agora de manhã e chegavam em uma hora e meia, duas horas, por causa da neve.  
– É uma boa ideia… – Comentou Remus, que observava atentamente as expressões do Slytherin – Que você acha, Severus?  
Todos os olhares se fixaram no garoto, que se tencionou automaticamente. Detestava ser o centro das atenções. Respirou fundo e respondeu, friamente:  
– Sim, é uma boa ideia… – Se alguém reparou em seu tom de voz, nada disse. Continuaram conversando até terminarem o café da manhã. Se levantaram da mesa, James e Lily caminhado apressados para conseguirem chegar cedo a Gringotts. Precisavam de saber se Severus tinha direito à fortuna dos Prince. Cada um foi para seu dormitório. Voltou para o armário e retirou um par de luvas azuis escuras, um gorro de lã e um cachecol. Procurou o sobretudo mais quente que tinha e o retirou, se vestindo. Voltou para o Salão Comunal, onde já se encontrava Lily, conversando com Sirius, Marlene e Remus.  
– E então? – Perguntou James, ansioso.   
– Severus acreditou, – Respondeu Remus, satisfeito – E nem desconfiou.  
– Pelo menos não deu a entender. – Disse Sirius, que se encontrava abraçado a seu namorado.   
– Eu ainda estou achando que ele ficou desconfiado. – Insistiu Lily – Severus não se deixa enganar assim tão facilmente.  
– Mas vocês não contaram uma mentira impossível. – Falou Marlene, convicta, olhando para os dois – James poderia mesmo comprar um presente para sua mãe, a pedido de seu pai. Ninguém viu você recebendo nenhuma carta, mas poderia tê-la recebido logo de manhã.   
Você também poderia precisar de dinheiro. Quando foi a ultima vez que a gente foi a Gringotts?   
– Há algum tempo… – Respondeu Lily, hesitante. Pensou um pouco e continuou – Tá bom, talvez Severus não tenha desconfiado.  
Falaram mais um pouco, o Maroto e a ruiva escutando o que eles iriam fazer para distrair o Slytherin. James e Lily se despediram dos restantes e saíram, conversando entre eles, enquanto desciam as escadas. Pararam nas Grandes Escadarias ao verem Regulus se dirigindo para Snape. Ficaram um à frente do outro, conversando em surdina, encostados a uma parede.   
– Tenho pena de Regulus. – Desabafou Lily, olhando para os dois garotos.   
– Porquê? – Perguntou o Gryffindor, enquanto desciam as escadas.  
– Você já pensou no que Srª Black lhe irá fazer quando ele regressar a casa? E Regulus não tem ninguém que o apoie. É tão injusto.   
– Mas eles se odeiam. – Comentou James, ao mesmo tempo que passavam pelos dois Slytherins, que nem repararam neles, tão embrenhados na conversa.   
– Mesmo antes de entrarem em Hogwarts? – Insistiu a ruiva, querendo que ele chegasse à razão.   
– Não. – Esclareceu James – Padfoot me contou que se dava muito bem com o irmão. Eram muito confidentes.  
– E porque deixaram de sê-lo?  
– Oras, porque Pad entrou em Gryffindor e seu irmão em Slytherin.   
– Só por isso!? – Falou ela, chocada – Só por serem de casas diferentes? Mas eles são irmãos, foram criados juntos!   
– Sim… – James hesitou, vendo a incompreensão no rosto de sua amiga. Como puro sangue, sabia que muitos laços familiares eram quebrados pelos motivos mais variados. Mas Lily, como nascida trouxa, não estava habituada a esses costumes.   
– Que absurdo. – Resmungou, enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim em direção às carruagens – Não tem nenhum sentido, por Merlin! Regulus pode estar sendo vítima de abusos por seus pais e Sirius não faz nada!   
– Sirius não quer saber mais de sua família. – Comentou Potter, não sabendo o que mais dizer. Lily parou perto de uma carruagem, cor de prata, e seus brilhantes olhos esmeraldas o fuzilaram com raiva. Percebendo que tinha falado o que não devia, se calou. Lily abriu a porta da carruagem e entrou, sendo seguida pelo garoto. A porta se fechou e carruagem se começou movimentando. 

OoOoO

A carruagem parou no Beco Diagonal, uma área bruxa de compras localizada em Londres, atrás do Caldeirão Furado, onde havia uma variedade de restaurantes, lojas e outras atrações.   
Lily saiu, sendo acompanhada pelo garoto. Caminharam lado a lado em direção ao enorme edifício que se encontrava no final da rua.   
– Me desculpe. – Pediu James – Fui um idiota.  
– Você é sempre um idiota, James. – Respondeu a ruiva, o olhando com menos raiva e ele sorriu, culpado.   
Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias, pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidros de poções, entre outros produtos.  
O banco bruxo de Gringotts era o único banco do mundo mágico e era possuído e operado por goblins. Tinha sido construído em 1474 e era onde toda a população bruxa guardava seus pertences. Era considerado um dos locais mais seguros do mundo mágico. Olharam o edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, havia um duende.   
Subiram os degraus de pedra branca até o duende. Ele ficava pelos quadris de James. Tinha uma cara escura e inteligente, uma barba em ponta tal como mãos e pés muito compridos. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram. Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:

Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,  
Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,  
Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam  
Terão é que pagar muito caro,  
Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,  
Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,  
Ladrão, você foi avisado,  
Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou.

Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore.  
Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalheria. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saíam por elas. Se aproximaram do duende mais velho do banco, um grande conhecido da família Potter, que se encontrava sentado ao centro do balcão, estudando um livro.   
– Bom dia, Grimm. — Cumprimentou James.   
– Bom dia, Sr. Potter. – Respondeu o duende, deixando de lado o livro e o olhando por cima do balcão. – Que deseja, senhor?  
– Tenho dois pedidos. – Começou o Gryffindor – Primeiro gostaria de retirar dinheiro de meu cofre. Em segundo, me podia informar, em geral, sobre as propriedades e quem é o atual herdeiro ou herdeira, da família Prince?   
O duende o olhou fixamente, com tanta seriedade que assustou Lily.   
– Me desculpe. – Falou o duende, arranjando os óculos em seu rosto rugoso – Mas não lhe posso dar essas informações. São confidenciais.   
– A situação é a seguinte… – Começou por explicar que Severus não tinha acesso à fortuna de seus avós porque sua mãe tinha sido deserdada por fugir e se casar com um Muggle, e se não haveria forma de ele recuperá-la e ser o novo herdeiro.   
– Como a Srta. Eilleen Prince foi repudiada por seus pais quando fugiu com o Sr. Tobias Snape, não tem direito legal para desfrutar de suas propriedades – Começou – Mas seu filho, embora não tenha o apelido de família, mas tem o sangue, por isso pode ter direitos legais se tal o desejar.   
– Como? – Perguntou Lily, curiosa.   
– Basta vir ao banco e tirar uma gota de seu sangue. – Explicou o duende – Ao encostar na porta, se ela abrir, quer dizer que é aceite como novo herdeiro. Se não abrir….  
– Não será aceite. – Terminou James, olhando preocupado para a ruiva.   
– E quando o Sr. Snape falecer, – Continuou Grimm, como se não tivesse sido interrompido – toda a fortuna passa para as mãos do Ministério da Magia, alegando que suas contas não tem dono.   
Os dois jovens se olharam, admirados com as informações. Lily falou, temerosa por seu amigo:  
– Temos de fazer algo por Sev.   
– Não se preocupe. – Tentou consolá-la James – Veremos o que poderemos fazer para ajudá-lo.  
Voltando a olhar para o duende, perguntou:  
– Quando Severus poderá vir aqui?   
– Aconselho que venha depois de completar a maioridade. – Respondeu Grimm – Se for aceite como herdeiro, já poderemos ter os documentos finalizados e o Sr. Snape terá a chave dos cofres e todos os pertences de sua família.   
– Entendido. – Respondeu James, retirando sua chave de ouro para fora. O duende, entendendo que tinham terminado a conversa, se ergueu da cadeira e pegou na chave.   
– Sigam-me, por favor. – Pediu e eles o acompanharam a uma das portas que havia no saguão. Grimm segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Agradeceram, e se viram em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grimm assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção. O duende embarcou primeiro, sendo seguido por Lily e James. Eles se seguraram o melhor que podiam, e partiram.   
A princípio eles apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. O vagonete barulhento conhecia o caminho, porque Grimm não o estava dirigindo. Os olhos dos dois estudantes ardiam no ar frio que passava rápido por eles, mas mantinham-nos bem abertos. Passaram por um fim da passagem e viram uma labareda.  
– Sempre que passo por aqui penso que há aqui um dragão. – Comentou Lily ao ouvido do amigo – Haverá mesmo?  
– Não faço ideia. – Respondeu James, com sinceridade, embora pensasse o mesmo.   
Mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites. Finalmente, o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem. Saíram e Grimm passou por eles, destrancando a porta do cofre da família Potter. Lily arregalou os olhos espantada. Dentro havia montes de moedas de ouro. Colunas de prata. Pilhas de pequenos nuques de bronze e, até, pequenos diamantes.   
– Uau! – Exclamou a ruiva. O Gryffindor deu um sorriso de lado, e entrou. Pegou em um saco, com cordéis de ouro e a letra “P” gravada no pano castanho. Pegou em um punhado de moedas de ouro, contando rapidamente. Tinha tirado 100 galeões. De certeza que daria para comprar o presente de seu namorado.   
Saíram do cofre de James e Lily pediu:  
– Podia ir para o cofre 710, por favor, preciso de tirar dinheiro.  
– Com certeza, senhorita. – Respondeu o duende e entraram novamente no vagonete. Viajaram mais para o fundo agora e ganharam velocidade. O ar foi se tornando cada vez mais frio enquanto disparavam pelas curvas fechadas. Sacolejavam por uma ravina subterrânea, agarrados firmemente ao ferro do vagonete. Temiam cair pelo buraco infinito, escuro e úmido, e nunca mais serem vistos. Ou pior.   
Pararam no cofre e o duende saiu, entregando a chave a James. Pegou na de Lily e a abriu. O Maroto ficou espantado ao ver os livros dos anos retrasados de Lily, juntamente com uma pilha de moedas de ouro, prata e bronze. Era tão pouca coisa que nem metade do cofre ocupava.   
– O Ministério me ofereceu esse cofre e dinheiro para meus anos escolares. – Informou Lily, um pouco encabulada. James acenou, compreensivo, e viu a amiga retirando várias moedas. Voltaram para o vagonete e, depois de mais uma viagem descontrolada, chegaram, chegaram à claridade do sol do lado de fora de Gringotts.   
Saíram do banco, agradecendo ao duende, e percorreram lojas onde pudessem comprar um presente para o Slytherin. Entraram na livraria, e Lily lhe decidiu oferecer um livro que Severus namorava há muitos anos, mas que era dispendioso. Passaram pela seção de Herbologia, todos agrupados por autores, caminhando para a zona de Poções. 

 

Percorreram mais algumas lojas, entrando e percorrendo as estantes cheias dos mais variados produtos. James observava atentamente, não sabendo o que lhe comprar e estava se sentindo frustrado. Sua amiga o incentivava a continuar, sabendo que, se procurassem bem, encontrariam um bom presente.

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.   
> Que vocês acham que vai ser a resposta do pai de James?   
> Será que ele irá conseguir ajudar Sirius, Severus e Regulus? Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	19. À Procura do Presente Ideal - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Primeiro agradeço o comentário de annyalborguetti, os 32 kudos, os 1135 hits e todo o carinho recebido ao longo da fanfic. Muito obrigada.   
> Aqui está a segunda parte, espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

A neve começava se acumulando nas ruas e o frio intenso batia em seus rostos, obrigando-os a se encolherem nas roupas. Os pubs se encontravam cheios de pessoas, que saiam de sues empregos e iam relaxar um pouco antes de irem para casa almoçar ou, até, de aproveitarem suas férias. James estava aborrecido, farto de entrar e sair de lojas. Desejava regressar para Hogwarts e comprar o presente noutra altura, mas Lily, era tão teimosa que o obrigava a percorrer todas lojas. Mas mesmo que quisesse deixar para outro dia, não podia. Faltavam cerca de quatro dias para o aniversário de Severus e ele não tinha forma de voltar novamente antes do fim de semana seguinte.

Lily não queria ir embora tão depressa. Sabia que conseguiriam encontrar um presente para seu melhor amigo.

– Lily... – Resmungou James, encolhido pelo frio – Quero ir embora.

– Mas a gente ainda nao encontrou nada para você oferecer a Severus! – Exclamou a ruiva, que agarrava sua mão e o puxava pelas ruas cheias de neve – Há algumas lojas que ainda não vimos!

– Está escurecendo, Lily. – Alertou o Garyffindor – Dentro de pouco tempo vai chover e eu não quero ficar molhado. Deveriamos...

– Olhe ali! – Gritou ela, o interrompendo. James se clou e se virou, vendo uma pequena loja de antiguidades. O nome “Antiguidades, desde 1830” surgia a letras grossas e negras por cima da loja cor de creme. A garota avançou e James a seguiu, curioso, não se lembrando de algumas vez ter ali entrado.

 

Abriram a porta e um sininho tocou, informando o comerciante da chegada de clientes. Entraram, hesitantes, e fecharam a porta. Era um local iluminado, de paredes brancas e longas parteleiras pintadas a castanho, com os mais variados artigos, desde frascos de tinta de cristal, livros antiquados e cheios de pó, bolas de cristal dos mais variados tamanhos, tapetes do século XVIII, castiçais, caldeirões de ouro, latão, e prata, entre outros. Ao balcão estava um homem idoso, que lhes sorriu. Suas mãos enrugadas estavam pousadas em uma vitrine de vidro com joias antigas.

Se aproximaram, cautelosos, e o dono da loja lhes sorriu polidamente:

– Boa tarde. – Cumprimentou, sua voz era baixa e rouca – Que desejam?

– Boa tarde. – Respondeu Lily, que se encontrava encostada ao Maroto.

– Boa tarde. – Disse James, olhando em redor – Estamos procurando um presente para meu namorado.

– Ah! – Falou o homem, movimentando alegremente suas vestes castanhas. Convidou-os com a mão a se aproximarem. Eles assim o fizeram e viram as mais belas peças e antigas joias, vendidas por famílias puro sangues que necessitavam de dinheiro e nunca mais tinham sido recuperadas,

 

– Vejam essas jóias aqui. – Incentivou o homem, tirando uma bela aliança de ouro, com um brilhante rubi vermelho, e entregando na mão de James – É uma aliança banhada a prata de goblin, com mais de duzentos anos. Seu namorado ficaria deslumbrante com ele.

– Ele tem algum poder especial? – Perguntou o garoto, cauteloso, observando o diamante reluzindo na escassa luz – Ou alguma maldição?

– Todas as joias de nossa vitrine têm encantamentos de proteção. – Informou o vendedor – Embora algumas só protejam seus herdeiros de sangue.

– Entendi. – Falou o Maroto, lhe entregando o anel. Olhou em volta, vendo os objetos antigos e pensou que seu namorado não iria querer tralhas velhas – Vou dar uma volta pela loja e…

– James! – Chamou a ruiva e ele se calou, se dirigindo para a amiga, que se encontrava ao fundo da vitrine, olhando fixamente para uma joia. Se colocou a seu lado e ela apontou para um delicado medalhão oval, com a letra P em itálico, desenhada a pedras preciosas e com uma fina corrente banhada a prata.

– É o símbolo dos Prince. – Esclareceu Lily, ao ver seu olhar perdido – Deve ter sido vendida por seus avós.

– Você tem certeza? – Perguntou, olhando a letra bem desenhada.

– Absoluta. – Falou ela, convicta.

– Esse colar… – Começou James, levantando a voz para o vendedor, para que ele o ouvisse melhor – há quanto tempo está aqui?

O dono se aproximou, seu rosto enrugado demonstrando curiosidade pela escolha dos jovens. Ao ver qual era o colar, respondeu:

– Há cerca de dezoito anos, ou até mais… – Sua voz soava hesitante – Pertencia a uma família…os Prince, se não estou enganado…

Retirou o colar e o estendeu sobre o espelho da vitrine, para que o observassem melhor.

James e Lily deram uma vista de olhos mais atenta ao medalhão, vendo a sua beleza, tendo a mesma ideia.

– Estou interessado em levar – Começou o garoto – Quanto custa?

Estava ansioso pela reação de seu namorado ao ver um pertence de sua família.

– 1200 galeões. – Informou o vendedor e o Maroto saiu, chocado, de seus pensamentos. Lily arregalou os olhos, espantada pelo preço excessivo por uma joia, considerada de segunda mão, e o Maroto perguntou, tentando esconder seu choque:

– Perdão?

– 1200 galeões. – Repetiu o homem, calmamente, ignorando o olhar chocado dos Gryffindors.

– Tanto? - Perguntou a ruiva, se recuperando do susto.

– É uma relíquia. – Se justificou o dono, vendo as expressões céticas dos jovens – Não pode ser vendido por uma pechincha.

James pensou no dinheiro que tinha retirado do cofre, cerca de cem galeões e se perguntou como poderia baixar tanto o preço. Seria impossível.

– É muito caro. – Comentou o Gryffindor, pensando no que poderia fazer para adquirir a joia.

– É um preço justo. – Insistiu o homem, teimosamente – Esse medalhão é de ouro de goblins, com mais de quatrocentos anos. Uma verdadeira antiguidade.

– Ninguém vai dar tantos galeões por esse colar! – Exclamou Lily, tentando levar o homem à razão – Pertenceu a uma família que já está extinta!

– 1200 galeões! – Repetiu o vendedor, com voz firme, agarrando o colar.

– 650 galeões! – Ripostou James, querendo baixar o preço.

– Um absurdo! – Exclamou o dono, escandalizado – 900 galeões e nem mais um knut!

– Não se pode pagar a prestações? – Perguntou Lily, sabendo que era uma prática comum em seu mundo. Seus pais costumam fazê-lo quando queriam comprar um eletrodoméstico.

– Não, minha menina. – Respondeu ele, com desprezo, pesando que lhe queriam passar a perna – Só se fosse cliente da loja. E eu nunca vi ninguém de vocês aqui.

– Eu só tenho 100 galeões. – Sussurrou o garoto à amiga, se sentindo desesperado. Tirou o saco das moedas e o abanou à frente da ruiva. Lily retirou seu saquinho com moedas e as deitou em cima da vitrine, o som do metal ecoando pela loja. Contou em surdina e falou:

– Tenho trinta galeões que me sobraram do presente de Severus. – Suspirou, se sentindo cansada – Me desculpe, James, mas acho melhor procurar outro presente. Ou podemos regressar a Gringotts e buscar o resto do dinheiro.

– Droga! – Resmungou, se sentindo frustrado, ao mesmo tempo que balouçava o saquinho à sua frente. Ir ao banco e regressar à loja os faria perder muito mais tempo e estava quase na hora de almoço. Severus poderia desconfiar do que eles realmente foram fazer a Hogsmeade. O vendedor observava fixamente o saco de James, vendo a letra “P” bordada no pano castanho. Pensou um pouco e perguntou, cauteloso:

– O jovem pertence à família Potter?

– Sim. – Respondeu James, se virando para o vendedor – Sou James Potter.

– O filho de Fleamont e Euphemia Potter? – Insistiu o dono, semicerrando os olhos em sua direção.

– Correto. – Afirmou James, se sentindo ligeiramente incômodo.

– Ah! – Exclamou o dono alegremente, deixando sua expressão carrancudas de lado rapidamente, os espantando – Seu pai é um grande cliente da loja, Sr. Potter. Porque não me avisou que era seu filho? Ele sempre compra aqui seus presentes para sua mãe.

– Sério? – Perguntou o Gyffindor, curioso – Não sabia...

Ele nunca tinha dado atenção aos locais onde seu pai costumava comprar os presentes para sua mãe, embora ele já o tenha referido muitas vezes.

– É verdade. – Confirmou o vendedor, se aproximando da caixa registradora e esperando que eles o seguissem. James e Lily o imitaram – Eu costumo fazer descontos às pessoas, e seus familiares, que costumam comparar em minha loja. Seu pai tem aqui uma conta própria, onde pode colocar todas suas compras e, no final do mês, uma lista vai para sua casa com seus gastos. Como é filho, posso liquidar seu pagamento, mas seu pai receberá uma carta em casa com o pagamento.

– Isso seria…fantástico. – Balbuciou James, pensando em sua sorte. Pegando na varinha, o dono realizou um feitiço não verbal. À sua frente surgiu um pergaminho, com várias alíneas para assinar, desde seu nome, até sua morada, o pagamento, a data da compra e sua assinatura. O Gryffindor escreveu em tudo o necessário e entregou ao vendedor, que guardou o colar direito em uma grande caixa de veludo azul e dentro de um saco de papel colorido. James agradeceu e saíram da loja rapidamente.

– Ufa! – Desabafou, vendo as pessoas andando apressadas para as lojas e pubs, ao mesmo tempo que uma chuva miudinha caía – Estava pensando que teria de ir buscar mais dinheiro ao banco. Seria uma perdida de tempo. 

– É verdade. – Respondeu Lily, feliz por seu amigo – É uma sorte seu pai ser cliente daquela loja.

James acenou e caminharam rapidamente ao longo do amontoado de neve cinzenta, em direção às carruagens, tentado ignorar a chuva gelada que estava caindo. Entraram na carruagem mais próxima e se sentaram nos fofos bancos, arquejantes. Sorrindo um para o outro, satisfeitos, James pensou em enviar uma carta a seu pai, lhe contando as novidades e questionando se haveria forma legal de ajudar as pessoas que gostava.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.  
> James teve muita em sorte que seu pai era cliente da loja. Acham que Severus irá gostar do presente?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	20. A Carta de James

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 34 Kudos, os 1184 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Chegaram a Hogwarts quase na hora do almoço. Eles se tinham atrasado muito devido à busca incessante pelo presente do Slytherin. Correram até ao interior do castelo, tentando escapar à chuva gelada, que caía copiosamente sob suas cabeças.

Ao entrarem, repararam que os enfeites de natal tinham sido retirados pelos elfos domésticos.

– Vou primeiro guardar o presente e depois vou para a biblioteca. – Informou James à amiga, que tinha as bochechas e o pequeno nariz vermelhos pelo frio.

– Eu vou com você. – Disse Lily, enquanto subiam as Grandes Escadarias – Tenho de guardar também o meu.

James acenou e caminharam em direção da Sala Comunal de Gryffindor. Passaram por muitos de seus colegas, que já estavam descendo para o Salão Principal. Conversavam em surdina, comentando se Snape iria gostar do colar. Ambos estavam um pouco apreensivos como seria sua reação. Disseram automaticamente a senha ao retrato da Dama Gorda, que se afastou, mostrando a passagem. Entraram e se dirigiram para seus dormitórios.

 

Atirou para o chão o sobretudo, sendo seguido pelo cachecol, as luvas e o gorro encharcados, sabendo que os elfos já iriam buscar as peças de roupa. Guardou o presente de seu namorado na primeira gaveta do criado mudo, onde se encontravam alguns knuts abandonados, um livro gasto de “Quadribol Através dos Séculos”, penas e pergaminhos novos e prontos para serem utilizados, um frasco de tinta fechado, e cartas que recebia de seus pais, juntamente com a bolsa de moedas.

 

Saiu do dormitório, andando apressado para o Salão Comunal. Pensava sobre Sirius e Severus, precisava ajudá-los. Desceu as escadas e viu Lily o esperando, só de uniforme. Trocando sorrisos, saíram pelo retrato em direção à biblioteca, que era no corredor do primeiro andar. As escadas se moviam de lugar o tempo todo, mas o pior dia era as sextas feiras. Desceram rapidamente, evitando o degrau falso dessa escadaria. Viram Pirraça pregando uma peça a um aluno do primeiro ano, o poltergeist estava encostado a uma parede, fingindo que era uma porta e o aluno, um menino Hufflepuff de cabelos castanhos, tentava abrir a maçaneta, mas sem sucesso.

 

– Peeves! – Gritou James, conhecendo há muito a brincadeira, e o poltergeist se afastou da parede. O menino gritou de susto e desceu as escadas com uma rapidez que surpreendeu os dois Gryffindors. Lily se endireitou ao ver Peeves à frente deles, mas o poltergeist a ignorou, se dirigindo para o Gryffindor com um sorriso maroto:

– Como vai, Prongs? – Potter deu um sorriso semelhante, cheio de malícia, que assustou a ruiva, e falou:

– Você sabe que o Barão Sangrento está por perto? – Mentiu o Gryffindor, vendo como a expressão risonha de Peeves mudava rapidamente. O poltergeist olhou para os lados, nervoso, e falou:

– Onde viu sua senhoria? – Lily observava o intercâmbio, entre divertida e chocada. Sabia que Peeves tinha receio do Barão Sangrento, o fantasma de Slytherin, mas nunca tinha observado de perto seu medo. O poltergesist parecia ter perdido cor, se tal era possível. James e Peeves trocaram mais algumas palavras, o poltergeist agradecendo por fim, lhes fazendo uma vénia, e se afastando rapidamente. Ao se verem sozinhos, Lily olhou para o Maroto e falou, espantada:

– Eu não acredito que você pregou uma peça em Peeves! - James soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir essas palavras e deu um sorriso travesso. Lily abanou a cabeça, com um sorriso no rosto.

 

Ignoraram as portas travessas, paredes que fingiam ser portas e continuaram seu caminho. Entraram no corredor do primeiro andar e viram a entrada da biblioteca. Alguns alunos estavam saindo pela porta, com livros nos braços enquanto conversavam. Entraram silenciosamente, não querendo levar uma reprimenda da bibliotecária. Madame Pince era uma mulher rígida e desconfiada, sempre atenta a seus preciosos livros.

Os livros da biblioteca tinham vários feitiços sobre eles para impedir os estudantes de desfigura-los ou roubá-los. E se a bibliotecária descobrisse que tinham machucado algum livro, estavam expulsos da biblioteca, para sempre. Avançaram em direção às mesas de estudo, atrás de umas estantes rodeadas de livros antiquados, onde escutavam vozes sussurando. Espreitaram por entre as estantes, e viram seus amigos em uma das mesas redondadas, arrumando seus pertences.

–Oi! – Cumprimentou James, avisando sua presença. Todos olharam para eles, ignorando os livros da biblioteca levitando da mesa e pousando nas estantes.

–Oi! – Responderam, Severus se aproximou de seu namorado e olhe deu um selinho nos lábios.

– Você demorou. – Repreendeu, de sobrolho franzido.

– Me desculpe. – Pediu James, vendo a preocupação do Slytherin. – O tempo piorou e a carruagem andava muito lentamente.

Com os livros nos braços, Snape avisou:

– Tá bom, mas veja se para a próxima chega mais cedo.

– Sim, querido. – Prometeu James, vendo a tensão no corpo de seu namorado. Severus se afastou, agradecendo rapidamente pela manhã agradável. Ao ver seu namorado saindo da biblioteca, se virou para seus amigos e perguntou, preocupado:

– Que aconteceu com Severus? Porque ele está chateado?

– Penso que é por causa de Regulus. – Respondeu Marlene, terminando de guardar os livros em sua bolsa. – Está preocupado com ele.

– E tem razões para isso! – Comentou Lily – Regulus foi ameaçado por sua própria mãe. Ninguém sabe o que ela lhe poderá fazer!

 

Se viraram para Sirius, que arrumava suas penas na mochila. Black não queria falar para seus amigos sobre sua mãe e sabia que seu irmão iria sofrer muito se regressasse àquela casa, e não sabia o que fazer para ajudar seu irmão. Ele não o odiava, só estava chateado por Regulus ser um Slytherin, por ele se agarrar tão firmemente às crenças impostas por seus pais. Felizmente, ele iria, no final do ano, para a casa dos Potters a convite de Fleamont, pai de James. O Sr e a Srª Potter eram pessoas maravilhosas, que não se importavam com seu apelido.

– Sirius! – Gritou Lily, o tirando de seus pensamentos. Fechando sua mochila, respondeu:

– Sim, ruivinha?

– Não me chame de ruivinha! – Exclamou a garota, aborrecida – Você tem de ajudar seu irmão! Ele precisa de você!

– Eu não posso fazer nada por ele! – Gritou, ignorando a pontada de dor em seu peito.

– Pode sim! – Insistiu Lily, aumentando o tom de voz. Escutaram um “chiu” raivoso e o rosto zangado de Madame Pince surgiu por detrás das estantes.

– Me desculpe, Madame Pince. – Sussurrou a garota, envergonhada, ao mesmo tempo que via Sirius avançando rapidamente para a porta. Remus observou seu namorado, preocupado, e correu atrás dele. Lily suspirou, furiosa, e avançou a passos largos atrás de seu colega. James e Marlene se entreolharam, percebendo que ela não iria desistir. Correram para fora da biblioteca, ignorando os resmungos da bibliotecária, e ouviram um dos gritos agudos de Lily:

– Sirius Orion Black, pare imediatamente! – Estacaram à porta, vendo a garota no meio do corredor, seu uniforme de movimentando segundo seus gestos. Sirius se virou, zangado com sua insistência, e exclamou:

– Me deixe em paz, Evans!

– Não, não deixo – Insistiu ela – Você tem de ajudar seu irmão!

– Como? – Gritou ele, em resposta – Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ajudá-lo! Regulus é menor de idade e está sob os cuidados de meus pais! Eu não tenho acesso ao meu cofre por ordem de minha mãe, mesmo sendo maior de idade! Comprei todos os meus materiais com ajuda dos pais de James! Que quer que eu faça? Que pegue nele e morramos de fome na rua? Eu não posso ajudá-lo!

Sua voz exaltada ecoou ao longo do corredor. Um silêncio tenso pairou sobre eles, enquanto tentavam absorver as palavras do Black mais velho.

– Você tem amigos que podem ajudá-lo. – Falou Lily, um pouco mais calma, tentando levá-lo à razão – Você e seu irmão podiam morar com um de nós por uns tempos, até você arranjar um emprego e uma casa para morarem.

– Eu vou morar com os Potters. – Informou ele, um pouco mais calmo, sentindo seu namorado se aproximando e tocando em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo – Não posso levar Reg comigo!

– Tenho certeza que meus pais não se importariam! – Interveio James, em apoio a sua amiga. Odiava ver Sirius sofrendo e, por sua postura tensa, percebeu que estava sufocando há muito seus receios.

– Não quero ser um estorvo. – Admitiu ele, suspirando de seguida – E muito menos um peso para seus pais.

– Minha Mansão é enorme! – Insistiu o Maroto, se aproximando de seu melhor amigo, que se calou e o observou com tristeza – Tem tantos quartos que poderia levar toda a Casa de Gryffindor para dormir lá! Só preciso de informar meus pais! Tenho certeza que, quando acabarem as aulas, já tem um quarto pronto para vocês.

Os ombros de Padfoot tremiam freneticamente e seu lábio inferior estremeceu. Percebendo seu estado de nervos, James o puxou para si e o abraçou. Viu a angústia estampada no rosto de Remus, que não gostava de ver seu namorado sofrendo. Sentiu Sirius encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e, ao escutar o choro abafado, desesperado, percebeu que há muito tempo ele tinha essa dor acumulada dentro de si e permitiu que ele desabafasse.

 

OoOoO

 

Demorou bastante tempo para que Sirius acalmasse. Lily também tinha começado a chorar pela discussão que tiveram. Estava muito preocupada com o caçula dos Black. Regulus era dos poucos Slytherins que nunca a tinha chamado de “sangue ruim”. Ela sabia que Sirius adorava seu irmão, e tentaria fazer de tudo para que ambos ficassem bem.

– Me desculpe. – Balbuciou Lily, vendo a tristeza nos olhos cinzas de Sirius – Eu não deveria ter insistido. Mas é que não acho justo vocês sofrerem desse jeito. Vocês merecem ser felizes.

 

O Maroto fungou, os olhos avermelhados pelo choro e limpou as lágrimas com as mãos. Suspirou várias vezes, tentando se acalmar.

– Não tem problema, Lily. – Respondeu ele, sua voz saindo sem emoção – Sei que tem razão, mas não sei o que fazer…

– A gente vai ajudar vocês. – Prometeu a garota, solene. Os restantes concordaram, sabendo como os irmãos Black iriam precisar de toda a ajuda possível. Levaram-nos até aos banheiros e eles entraram. Lavaram seus rostos e lançaram uns feitiços para que seus olhos ficassem menos vermelhos. Lily se maquiou com a ajuda de sua companheira, para esconder o rubor de seu rosto pálido. Mais calmos, Sirius e Lily seguiram-nos em direção ao Salão Principal, sendo abraçados possessivamente por seus companheiros. Entraram no Salão repleto de pessoas, que os olharam. Eles eram um grupo popular mas, naquele momento, não desejavam sê-lo. Não queriam que seus colegas soubessem que Sirius tinha chorado. O Black tinha um papel a representar, que seria rapidamente destruído. Certamente, se os Slytherin soubessem da fraqueza do Maroto, enviariam uma carta a seus cais que, por sua vez informariam os Black. E, em menos de dois dias, receberia um novo berrador, com Walburga gritando que ele era a vergonha da família.

 

Sirius se endireitou, entrelaçando sua mão na de Remus, e caminhou altivamente em direção à mesa dos leões. James espiou para a mesa de Slytherin e viu seu namorado ao lado de Regulus, que os observavam, cautelosos. O rosto de Severus estava tenso, preocupado.

Se sentou na mesa, ao lado de Remus e escolheu um delicioso crepe de legumes com arroz, e um delicioso suco de abóbora. Escutou Lily informando seus amigos de como tinha corrido a visita a Gringotts e todos ficaram contentes por Severus ter uma possibilidade de ser autossuficiente financeiramente.

 

James observava Severus pelo ombro, que conversava em surdina com Regulus. Percebeu que seria melhor que os dois amigos passassem a tarde juntos, para conversarem. De certeza que Regulus s sentia sozinho. Voltava rapidamente o rosto, vendo Remus pedindo para seu namorado comer. Sirius comia lentamente um delicioso Bife Wellington fatiado, uma preparação de bife de file revestido com patê de fois grãs e duxelles, enrolado em massa folhada e assado, e era imitado por seu namorado. Terminaram de almoçar e Sirius perguntou, enquanto se levantava:

– Vou passear com Remus no Lago Negro, alguém quer vir?

– Eu e Lily estávamos pensando em ficar no dormitório. – Se desculpou Marlene –

Preciso de ter um tempo com ela, entende?

– Perfeitamente. – Respondeu Remus, sorrindo calorosamente para elas. Se virou para o amigo e perguntou:

– E você, Prongs?

Percebendo que seus amigos precisavam de um tempo sozinhos, e não queria estar no meio deles como uma vela, James respondeu rapidamente:

– Eu vou enviar uma carta a meu pai. Há algum tempo que não lhe escrevo e deve estar preocupado. E vou aproveitar e descansar um pouco. Vou pedir a Severus que fique com Regulus – Viu como Sirius se tencionava ao escutar o nome do irmão, mas continuou – Ele está precisando de um ombro amigo.

Se despediram e o Maroto se dirigiu para seu namorado, que se levantou ao vê-lo:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, James?

– Nada, não. – Respondeu, olhando para o caçula, que tinha os olhos no chão. Puxou seu namorado para perto da parede e lhe perguntou:

– Como ele está?

– Nada bem. – Respondeu Severus, em tom preocupado – Está aterrorizado com a ameaça da mãe. Teme não sair vivo daquela casa.

– Eu vou escrever para meu pai. – Informou o Gryffindor – Vou-lhe falar da situação. Tentarei ajudá-lo no que puder. Se quiser, pode ficar o resto do dia com ele, para que não fique sozinho. A gente se encontra mais tarde. 

Os olhos negros se iluminaram e Snape sorriu, agradecendo:

– Obrigado, James. – Trocaram um selinho e se afastaram. Antes de sair, viu Severus colocando uma mão no ombro de Regulus, enquanto conversavam. Se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal, sentindo uma leveza inexplicável em seu peito. Os corredores até ao sétimo andar estavam desertos e Potter aproveitou para pensar no que escrevera a seu pai. Esperava que ele pudesse ajudá-los. Todos temiam o que poderia acontecer com Regulus Black. Nunca contara a ninguém, a pedido de Sirius, o que Walburga lhes infligia. Mas era doloroso escutar de seu melhor amigo, que ele e seu irmão eram submetidos às Maldições Cruciatus e Imperius como castigo. A Srª Black adorava incutir medo em seus filhos, para controlá-los melhor. James sempre o quisera ajudar, mas essas maldições não deixavam marcas físicas e, por isso, era muito complicado provar como ela os tratava. Disse a senha à Dama Gorda, que se afastou, e entrou pela porta do retrato.

 

Ignorando os estudantes que se encontravam nos sofás e nas mesas descansando, subiu as escadas em espiral, e entrou no corredor. Caminhou até ao dormitório do sétimo ano e entrou, vendo que estava vazio. Se dirigiu seu criado mudo e retirou um pergaminho, juntamente com um frasco fechado de tinta e uma pena vermelha. Puxou um livro de Herbologia e se deitou na cama de barriga para baixo. Sozinho, no dormitório iluminado, começou escrevendo:

 

Querido Pai,

Como você e mamãe se encontram? Tudo bem com vocês?

Desde a ultima carta que enviei a vocês, antes das férias, muita coisa mudou em minha vida, mesmo. Se lembra daquele garoto Slytherin que estava sempre falando em casa? A gente se aproximou e começou namorando. Incrível, né?

Foi um pouco difícil convencer aquela cabeça dura de que o amava, mas consegui, e não estou arrependido. Eu o amo muito.

 

Nossa relação tem andado muito bem, os Slytherins já intervieram, preocupados com Severus, mas já está tudo resolvido. Nunca pensei que eles se preocupassem muito uns com os outros. Embora estejam deixando Regulus de lado depois de sua luta com Sirius. É verdade, eles deram uma surra ao mais estilo Muggle em Hogsmeade. Mas, desde essa altura que não tem havido mais discussões entre Casas.

Há outra coisa que precisa de saber, Sirius está completando a maioridade, mas não quer regressar a casa. Principalmente depois do que aconteceu entre ele e Regulus. Sua mãe lhes enviou um berrador, os ameaçando, principalmente Regulus, e minha amiga nascida Muggle, Lily, aquela que vos falei, está preocupada com a segurança deles.

 

Sinceramente, eu também estou. A Srº Black me parece muito louca e não sei o que lhes poderá fazer, principalmente a Regulus. Você sabe dos abusos físicos e psicológicos que eles recebem em casa. Embora seja difícil de provar, gostaria que tentasse ajudá-los , pai. Não há forma de Sirius e Regulus de exigirem suas contas bancárias em Gringotts só em seus nomes? Para terem uma forma de se cuidarem sozinhos no futuro?

 

Também preciso de outro favor, pai, Severus e sua mãe, Eilleen Prince, casada com Tobias Snape, são os últimos herdeiros vivos da Casa Prince, mas como a Srª Snape se casou com um Muggle, seus pais a deserdaram. Severus vive muito mal, seu pai é como a mãe de Sirius, abusivo com ambos, enão têm muito dinheiro para viverem confortáveis.

Eu e Lily já fomos a Gringotts e nos disseram que Severus tem de fazer uma prova de sangue. Se o cofre abrir, é aceite como herdeiro, se não abrir, perderá tudo e, quando falecer, todo o dinheiro irá para o Ministério. Não há outra forma de se provar que ele é um Prince, mesmo não tendo o apelido?

 

Eu queria muito ajudar eles. Você pode tentar saber um pouco mais, por favor? Como Chefe do Departamento de Aurors, tem acesso a informações que mais ninguém tem.

Você recebeu a nota da loja? Não é engano. Eu comprei um colar com um medalhão, um presente para meu namorado.

Gostaria de enviar mais cartas, mas sei que “eles” estão vigiando a Mansão. Espero que tenham cuidado. Amo muito vocês.

Espero receber uma resposta em breve

Seu filho,

James

 

Se ergueu e guardou a carta em um envelope. Estava escrevendo a morada de sua casa, quando escutou um ruído na janela. Olhou, vendo que era sua coruja, batia rapidamente suas asas, esperando por seu dono. Pegou na varinha e apontou para a janela, a abrindo. A coruja sobrevoou o dormitório e pousou em seu ombro. James acariciou as penas, sentindo como a coruja se roçava contra sua mão. Acabou de escrever a morada e cumprimentou:

– Oi, Eleazar! – A coruja piou em resposta. Ele a tinha comprado antes de sua entrada em Hogwarts. Era sua única companhia quando estava sozinho, nas noites de verão, antes da chegada de Sirius, Remus e Peter para passarem o resto das férias juntos. –Preciso que você entregue essa carta a meu pai.

 

A coruja piou, percebendo suas palavras, e estendeu a pata. James atou a correspondência e se dirigiu para a janela. Afagando uma ultima vez suas penas, permitiu que ela voasse em direção à Mansão Potter. Guardou seus pertences na gaveta e bocejou, se sentindo cansado. Tinha jogado Snap Explosivo com os Marotos até às três da manhã e se levantara cedo de manhã para comprar o presente para seu namorado. Se deitou na cama, ajeitando o travesseiro e as cortinas e fechou os olhos, adormecendo de imediato.

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Me desculpem a demora mas, não pude postar mais cedo. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo.   
> Que acharam da peça que James fez a Peeves? E sobre a carta?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	21. Encontro na Torre de Astronomia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 34 Kudos, os 1232 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

– Prongs? Prongs! – Chamava Sirius, enquanto abanava seu ombro. Potter se remexeu, resmungando entredentes e continuou dormindo. Vendo que seu amigo não acordaria, olhou para Moony e disse:

– Vou fazê-lo.

–Siri… - Avisou seu namorado, com os braços cruzados e olhar repreendedor. Deitando um olhar brincalhão, pegou na varinha e entoou:

–“Aguamenti”! – Um jorro de água fria encharcou o rosto de James, que se levantou de um salto, enquanto gritava:

–Padfoot! – Exclamou, furioso, se limpando À parte dos lençol que tinha ficado seca – Que você quer?

–Severus me pediu para lhe dar um recado. – Respondeu o Maroto, com uma expressão inocente, ensaiada em frente ao espelho durante muitas horas, que James nunca caia. – Quer se encontrar com você na Torre de Astronomia às nove.

 

James olhou para o criado mudo, vendo no relógio que eram oito e meia.

– Droga! – Xingou, se levantando de um salto. Confirmou se sua roupa estava muito molhada e, vendo que sim, resmungou:

– Seu idiota! – Escutou as gargalhadas latidas de seu amigo, que se tinha afastado para não levar uma azaração. Tirou a parte de cima do uniforme e vestiu a primeira camisa que encontrou no malão. Apertou magicamente os botões e pegou em uma longa capa negra e sua capa de invisibilidade, se cobrindo. Estava se dirigindo para a porta, quando uma ideia lhe surgiu.

 

Deixando escapar um sorriso maroto, abriu a porta magicamente, ao mesmo tempo que andava em direção a Sirius. Se colocando atrás de seu amigo e ergueu a varinha. Remus observou quietamente, não dizendo nada a seu namorado. Sabia que James se vingaria dele, e também estava curioso para saber o que ele iria fazer. Um raio de luz amarela atingiu o Maroto, que soltou um gemido de dor devido ao impacto e eles viram como o cabelo de Sirius se tingindo aos poucos de um loiro esbranquiçado, muito semelhante ao de Lucius Malfoy.

– Mas que… – Resmungou Sirius e James aproveitou para escapar. Saiu pela porta e a fechou, ao mesmo tempo que escutava o grito raivoso de seu amigo e a voz suave de Remus tentando acalmá-lo. Abafando uma risada, pois sabia que Sirius odiava Lucius Malfoy, e tudo o que tivesse relacionado com eles, e caminhou rapidamente em direção do Salão Comunal.

 

Viu a porta do retrato se abrindo e duas alunas do primeiro ano entraram, enquanto conversavam entre elas. Uma delas deixou cair um livro e se baixou ara apanhá-lo. James aproveitou e correu até à porta, passando cuidadosamente ao lado delas, tentando não toca-las, e sentiu a porta a porta se fechando atrás de si. Se vendo fora do Salão Comunal, respirou findo e caminhou em direção à cozinha do castelo, localizada diretamente sob o Salão Principal. Desceu rapidamente as escadas que levavam ao porão de Hufflepuff, sentindo seu estômago roncando pela fome. Pressionava a barriga, tentando abafar o ruído.

Desceu um lance de escadas de pedra, onde se viam em um corredor de pedra largo e bem iluminado, mas decorado com alegres pinturas, em sua maioria, de comida.

 

A cozinha do castelo ficava localizada mesmo abaixo do Salão Principal, tendo uma dimensão tão grande quanto este, onde trabalhavam uma porção e elfos domésticos que produziam as refeições servidas para os alunos e funcionários de Hogwarts.

Os fornos e fogões eram antigos sendo mantidos sempre a lenha, mantendo as tradições do mundo bruxo. O interior era amplo, repleto de tachos e panelas de latão empilhados ao redor das paredes de pedra e um grande fogão de tijolos no extremo oposto.

Estavam dispostas cinco mesas, nos exatos locais das mesas das casas e dos professores no andar superior e assim, por magia dos elfos, o conteúdo colocado nessas mesas aparecia nas mesas localizadas no andar a cima.

Entrou no corredor e se dirigiu para uma pintura com uma taça de frutas, uma delas sendo uma pêra. Olhando em volta e, vendo que o corredor estava vazio, James retirou a capa e a dobrou cuidadosamente, guardando no bolso. Fez cócegas na pêra, que se contorceu ao mesmo tempo que ria. Pouco depois, ela se transformou e uma maçaneta verde, revelando a porta. Entrou, sendo recebido com alegria pelos elfos, que correram até ele, enquanto perguntavam o que desejava. Faziam exageradas reverências e todos usavam o mesmo uniforme, uma toalha de chá estampada com o timbre de Hogwarts e amarrada como uma toga.

– Sr. Potter! Sr. Potter! – Gritavam os elfos, excitados por vê-lo. James deu um sorriso, ao mesmo tempo que mexia m seu cabelo – Que deseja?

– Oi! – Respondeu – Eu adormeci e perdi o jantar. E queria comer uma sanduíche. A de sempre, por favor.

– Sim senhor! – Exclamaram os elfos e correram em todas as direções, preparando montando rapidamente sua sanduíche preferida:

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu James, vestindo a capa e saindo da cozinha. Voltou para as escadas, subindo até à Torre de Astronomia, a torre mais alta do castelo. Enquanto andava, escutou as badaladas do sino, que indicavam que eram nove da noite:

– Droga! – Xingou, ao mesmo tempo que pegava no Mapa do Maroto com a mão livre. Abocanhou a sanduíche e pegou na varinha com a mão direita. Segurando novamente em sei jantar, o sacudiu para abri-lo e recitou:

Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom.

Imediatamente linhas de tinta começam a delinear as seguintes palavras:

 

Os Srs. Aluado, Rabicho, Almofadinhas e Pontas

têm a honra de apresentar

O MAPA DO MAROTO

 

Então se tornam visíveis todos os detalhes dos terrenos e do castelo, além dos pontinhos minúsculos que se movem, sendo as pessoas que se encontram dentro e fora de Hogwarts. James reparou que o zelador, Filch, estava fazendo sua ronda nas masmorras, enquanto que Mc Gonagall se encontrava no sétimo andar, Sprout nas estufas e Flitwick no segundo andar. Percebendo que tinha o caminho livre, correu até à Torre de Astronomia, a mais alta do castelo. Subiu as escadas em caracol, a sanduíche quase comida.

Esperava que Severus não estivesse aborrecido com seu ligeiro atraso. Entrou na Torre, que era rodeada por uma varanda e era suficiente alta para ter uma perfeita visão do céu. Um enorme telescópio se encontrava no centro da torre, para se observar as estrelas e os astros. Viu seu namorado sentado junto à enorme janela, olhando o exterior. Tirou a capa, a guardando atabalhoadamente dentro do bolso das calças e observou a postura caída de seu namorado. Reparou que ele estava absorto em seus pensamentos. Desativou o mapa e o guardou, dobrado, no bolso das calças.

– Severus? – Perguntou, não querendo assustá-lo. O Slytherin se virou e ele viu seus olhos avermelhados. Preocupado, correu até Snape, e se ajoelhou a seu lado, perguntando:

– Você está bem? – O Slytherin abanou a cabeça e respondeu:

– Minha mãe me escreveu uma carta. – Revelou, com a voz quebrada – Desde há muitos meses que ela não me escrevia, acho que desde que as aulas começaram. Pensei que fosse para não aborrecer meu pai, mas não era só isso.

Ficou em silêncio e James, percebendo que ele não iria continuar, insistiu:

– Que mais aconteceu? – Severus respirou fundo e respondeu:

– Não devo regressar a casa, nunca mais. – O Gryffindor franziu o sobrolho e perguntou, confuso:

– Mas, porque? – Severus mordeu os lábios, tentando não chorar. Massajou suas têmporas e revelou:

– Meu pai está utilizando a casa como um prostíbulo. – Seus olhos revelavam uma enorme tristeza, e dor – Minha mãe está morando em casa de uns vizinhos e diz que vai tentar arranjar um emprego aqui em Hogsmeade para alugar uma casa antes do verão. – Continuava, sem se aperceber do olhar horrorizado de seu namorado – Mas onde poderá arranjá-lo? Ela não tem um emprego no mundo bruxo há muitos anos! Nem pessoa que a queiram ajudar! Eu…

– Calma… – James pediu, enquanto o puxava para si e o abraçava com força. – Vai ficar tudo bem…

Escutou, sem reação, o choro desesperado de seu namorado. Não gostava de vê-lo tão perdido. Desejou que seu pai lhe escrevesse o mais rapidamente possível. Beijou sua testa, repetindo que tudo iria melhorar. Sentindo suas pernas doendo por estar ajoelhado, se acomodou melhor. Sentado no chão frio, puxou seu namorado para seu colo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

– Shhh…vai ficar tudo bem…

– Par onde irei? – Murmurou o Slytherin, tremendo em seus braços. – Não tenho casa para onde ir, ainda não tenho um emprego… que farei de minha vida?

– Você vai morar comigo. – Falou James, com firmeza – Minha Mansão tem muitos quartos. Basta pedir a meus pais, e eles aceitarão.

– Não serei um empecilho? – Perguntou o Slytherin, receoso.

– Nunca, meu amor. – Disse o Gryffindor, beijando sua testa. Sentiu como Severus relaxava em seus braços. Severus limpou as lágrimas que caiam por seu rosto pálido.

– E minha mãe? Que acontecerá com ela? – Perguntou abruptamente – Ela não tem dinheiro, não tem casa, nada…

– A gente vai dar um jeito… – Prometeu ele, quase esmagando seu namorado em seus braços. Severus tinha o rosto encostado em seu peito e o abraçava com força, não querendo largá-lo. Ficaram uns momentos em silêncio, pensativos. Se lembrando do irmão caçula de Sirius, perguntou:

– Como está Regulus?

– Mesmo não demonstrando, ele está muito mal. – Respondeu Severus – Seus colegas o ignoram, as outras Casas têm receio dele por ser um Black. Ele não quer regressar a casa, só de pensar nisso fica aterrorizado. Não sabe o que seus pais lhe poderão fazer. Ele se sente muito sozinho…

– Tenho reparado que vocês estão mais tempo juntos. – Comentou o Gryffindor, enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros e longos.

– Eu e Regulus sempre nos demos bem mas, cada um tinha seus…amigos. – Falava, hesitante – A gente costumava se encontrar no Salão Comunal, à noite, e jogar Snap Explosivo. Conversávamos sobre o que tinha acontecido durante o dia. – Hesitou, mas concluiu – Acho que ele me vê como um irmão mais velho.

– É muito provável. – Comentou seu namorado, suspirando de seguida. Olhou para o Slytherin, que olhava o céu estrelado. A lua, nessa noite, não aparecia. Apenas pontinhos luminosos percorriam toda a extensão negra.

– Eu gostaria… – Começou olhando para James, que o olhou de volta, o incentivando – Gostaria de arranjar dinheiro para comprar uma casa para morar junto com minha mãe. Ela não merece sofrer nas mãos daquele bastardo.

Não sabendo o que dizer, o Gryffindor beijou seus cabelos. Ficaram em silêncio, abraçados, Severus pensando em um futuro melhor e James pensando em tentar lhe dar esse futuro tão cobiçado.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Estão gostando do desenrolar da história? Ou não? Gostaria mesmo de saber.   
> Que acharam do capitulo? De certeza que ninguém estava à espera. Será que Severus vai conseguir tudo o que desejou? E Eilleen, que acham que acontecerá com ela?   
> Uma perguntinha inocente: Quem gosta de Lime? Para quem não sabe, Lime é quando um capítulo contém cenas de sexo explícitas, entre dois personagens femininos.   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	22. Bônus I - Uma Boa Forma de Despertar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Antes de mais, tenho de avistar que esse capítulo contém smut!  
> Se não gosta, por favor, não leia. Se gostar, espero que aproveite. Tenho de admitir que só escrevi uma fanfic lésbica uma vez, com lime, mas acho que esse ficou um pouco melhor.  
> Agradeço os comentários, os 35 kudos, os 1269 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Lily abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, vendo o rosto adormecido de sua namorada. Seus longos cabelos loiros cobriam o travesseiro e sua respiração estava calma. Se ergueu e afastou os cortinados, percebendo que o dormitório feminino estava deserto. Dorcas não tinha desfeito a cama, prova de que tinha passado a noite com seu namorado Hufflepuff, Fradique Fournier. 

E a de Alice estava desarrumada, provavelmente, ido ter com seu namorado. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passavam das dez da manhã. Ao se verem sozinhas, se recordou que há algum tempo que não tinham um momento íntimo entre elas. Mordeu o lábio, se perguntando se Marlene se importaria de ser acordada com uma deliciosa sessão de sexo. 

Sabendo rapidamente que não, beijou suavemente seus lábios, enquanto uma mão percorria um dos seios, tapados pelo sutiã e pela blusa, acariciando-o e apertando-o suavemente, até ficarem túrgidos. Marlene soltou um gemido abafado e Lily decidiu continuar, sua mão descendo lenta e suavemente pelo corpo de sua namorada, lhe provocando arrepios na pele, até sua intimidade. Afastou sua calcinha de renda vermelha, que não deixava nada para a imaginação e impulsionou os dedos na entrada de sua namorada, que abriu os olhos, surpresa.  
– Bom dia, meu amor. – Cumprimentou ela, antes de movimentar ritmamente seus dedos, sentindo a úmidade se formando entre eles.  
– Lily… – Gemeu Marlene, movimentando os quadris à procura de mais prazer –Oh! Não…não pare!

Ela continuou, sentindo como sua namorada arquejava e gemia debaixo de si, enquanto abria suas pernas e se oferecia para si. Seus lábios mordiscavam seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que a outra mão acariciava sua intimidade. Os gemidos que escapavam pelos lábios de sua namorada a excitavam, sua voz implorando por mais, era como um afrodisíaco. Chupou seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo que as mãos percorriam a extensão de sua pele debaixo da blusa do pijama, afastando o tecido do sutiã, até ao vale de seus seios. Os olhos de Marlene brilhavam de luxúria e seu rosto demonstrava todo o prazer que estava sentindo. 

Marlene arqueou suas costas ao mesmo tempo que os lábios de sua namorada lambiam seus mamilos. Lily aproveitou e, com uma mão, desapertou o sutiã.  
Escutou os arquejos e gritos abafados, sentindo como ela impulsionava cada vez mais depressa os quadris, seus dedos se enterrando violentamente dentro dela. Marlene se remexia, gemendo seu nome, implorando por mais. Mordiscou seus mamilos, sentindo os dedos finos brincando com seus cabelos ruivos.  
– Lily… – Gemia ela, empurrando sua cabeça em direção a sua intimidade. Ela deu um sorrisinho, deixando os seios de sua namorada e a olhando. O rosto de sua namorada estava rubro pelo prazer e seus cabelos mais despenteados que o normal. Sua respiração estava descompassada e seus olhos brilhavam.  
– Hum… ? Marly…? – Perguntou Lily, enquanto beijava seu ventre. Tirou seus dedos úmidos, escutando um gemido de protesto. Desceu calmante, enquanto sentia Marlene estremecendo debaixo de si. Se olharam nos olhos e ela perguntou marotamente:  
– Você deseja que eu… te toque? - Se posicionou no meio de suas pernas, observado sua vulva rosada e molhada.  
– Sim… – Balbuciou sua namorada, seu rosto demonstrando todo o desespero que sentia em ser tocada. – Sim, Lily!  
– Assim? – Perguntou, enquanto colocava novamente dois dedos dentro de sua namorada e acariciava sua intimidade com a língua. Marlene soltou um gemido alto de prazer e se remexeu. Antes que ela se pudesse habituar com a boca de sua namorada, Lily se afastou e mordeu o lábio, seus dedos trabalhando ritmamente dentro dela.  
– Lily…! – Implorou Marlene, pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo por sua testa. Não querendo deixar sua namorada sofrendo mais, se ajeitou melhor na cama e agarrou nas pernas de Marlene, para que ela não a apertasse demasiado. Sua língua percorreu toda seu clitóris, sentindo melhor seu sabor salgado. Marlene gemia e estremecia, suas mãos agarrando os fios ruivos, sem se aperceber dos olhos verdes a observando. 

Seus gemidos se tornavam cada vez mais altos, mais ansiosas pelo que viria enquanto movimentava seu corpo em direção à boca de sua companheira. Rebolando na boca de Lily, Marlene sentia um calor surgindo lentamente em seu peito, percorrendo cada parte de seu corpo. Seus pés se afundavam na cama, suas costas se arqueavam, suas mãos apertavam os cabelos de sua namorada, ansiando que o clímax chegasse. 

Lily também sentia sua intimidade molhada, os gemidos de Marlene a deixavam naquele estado de pura excitação. Um grito júbilo de prazer a fez perceber que Marlene tinha chegado ao orgasmo. Sentiu as pernas relaxando em seu redor e a respiração descompassada de Marlene atingiu seus ouvidos.  
Se ergueu e observou satisfeita, as feições relaxadas de sua namorada. Um pouco cansada, se obrigou a se deitar a seu lado. Se olharam nos olhos e ficaram em silêncio, escutando suas respirações alteradas. Lentamente, os olhos de Lily foram se fechando, querendo tirar um cochilo, mas um movimento repentino a seu lado a impediu. Observou sua namorada se levantando, com um olhar predador. 

– Você me acordou de um jeito…especial. – Começou Mc Kinnon, se colocando por cima de sua namorada. – Um jeito que nunca pensei em muito tempo que acontecesse. Você me apanhou desprevenida, meu amor. E eu terei de pensar no que farei com você…não acha?  
– Sim. – Respondeu a ruiva, estava curiosa para saber o que sua namorada iria fazer com ela.  
– Se coloque de quatro, agora!  
Escutando o tom de comando em sua voz, Lily obedeceu imediatamente. Seu corpo tremia de antecipação, era raro quanto Marlene utilizava aquele tom de voz com ela, mas quando o fazia…era a promessa de que iria ser muito prazeroso.  
Pegando na varinha, que se encontrava no criado mudo, prendeu as mãos de Lily atrás das costas.  
– Lene… – Gemeu ela, sentindo a excitação percorrendo seu corpo, abrindo suas pernas. Ela se aproximou de sua orelha e ronronou:  
– Você foi uma menina muito cruel comigo… – Ronronou e ela se arrepiou com sua voz suave – Não foi?  
– Sim… – Conseguiu dizer Lily, fascinada com o rubor no rosto de sua namorada.  
– Você vai ter de ser castigada, não concorda? – Perguntou, enquanto sua varinha descia ao longo do corpo da ruiva, a fazendo estremecer – Terá de sofrer as consequências de suas ações…  
– Lene.... - Começou Lily, mas ela passou um dedo por seus lábios, a silenciando.  
– Não tenho razão? – Perguntou, enquanto uma mão brincava com seu clitóris.  
– Sim… – Gemeu a ruiva, afastando suas pernas automaticamente. Marlene a olhou com luxúria e, acenando mais uma vez com a varinha, convocou o brinquedo sexual preferido de ambas, um cintaralho, um brinquedo erótico que consistia em um pênis artificial atrelado a uma cinta. 

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram de espanto ao ver o brinquedo se dirigindo para elas. Marlene só o utilizava em ocasiões especiais. Talvez essa fosse uma ocasião especial.  
– Você foi uma menina muito malvada Lily. – Ronronou novamente, sentindo com os dedos a úmidade que escapava de seu clitóris. Magicamente, o cintaralho foi colocado mesmo à frente de seu corpo, o cinto se apertando em seus quadris. – Tão molhada, quer que eu foda você?  
– Sim! Sim, Lene! – Implorou ela, o desejo queimando em sua pele. Marlene largou a varinha e impulsionou seu corpo para a frente. Lily gritou de dor e prazer ao sentir o pênis de borracha entrando dentro de si. Sem deixar tempo para sua namorada falar, realizou movimentos de vai e vem. Convocando um espelho, observou o rosto franzido de prazer que Lily, enquanto se enterrava mais forte dentro dela. Não queria machucá-la. Viu como seus lábios estavam entreabertos, deixando escapar gemidos altos. Suas mãos apertavam com violência os lençóis, implorando por mais. Estocava ritmamente, aumento aos pouco o ritmo, vendo suas costas arqueando e seus olhos apertados.  
Seus gemidos ecoavam pelo dormitório. Lily se movia de encontro a sua companheira ao mesmo tempo que uma gota de suor escorria por sua testa. Marlene movimentou as mãos de encontro ao clitóris de sua namorada, a masturbando. Um estremecimento violento percorreu seu corpo e deixou escapar um grito de prazer, gozando ao mesmo tempo.  
Tombou pesadamente na cama e Marlene, desatou o cintaralho, o atirando para o fundo da cama. Se colocou a seu lado e se olharam. Gotas de suor escorriam pelas bochechas rosadas de Lily e fios de cabelo estavam colados ao rosto.  
– Uau! – Conseguiu dizer a ruiva, depôs de algum tempo em silêncio – Acho que terei de ser malvada mais vezes.  
Marlene soltou uma gargalhada e se beijaram apaixonadamente, antes de ela revelar:  
– Sim, foi uma maravilhosa forma de acordar. 

Continua….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Tenho de admitir que não saiu como eu esperava…. Acham que ficou muito atrevido? Espero ansiosa por vossos comentários!  
> Bjs :D


	23. Um Domingo entre Amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 1331 hits, os 35 kudos, os pedidos de atualização e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está o novo, espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

Já passava das onze horas e James estava deitado na cama, com os lençóis tapando sua cabeça e dormindo profundamente. Sonhava com Severus, se encontravam nas masmorras do castelo, onde trocavam beijos apaixonados e muitas carícias. Tinha chegado tarde da noite ao dormitório, se despira silenciosamente e se deitara, tentando não acordar seus colegas. Severus não o tinha largado durante todo o encontro, aproveitando aquele momento para conversarem e desabafarem um com o outro. Dissera que tinha enviado uma carta a seu pai, dizendo que só tinha escrito sobre a situação de Sirius e Regulus. Revelaria, mais tarde, que também o tinha mencionado. Queria que fosse uma surpresa para seu aniversário. 

Severus tinha ficado mais calmo, sabendo que Fleamont Potter, o Chefe do Departamento de Aurors, podia ajudar os irmãos Black.   
– Acorde, seu dorminhoco! – Gritou Sirius e sentiu um peso em cima de si.  
– Pare com isso, Pad! – Exclamou Remus, vendo seu amigo se debatendo e murmurando ao mesmo tempo – Pode machucá-lo!  
– Me deixe dormir… – Resmungou James, tentando tirá-lo de cima de si, e Sirius respondeu:  
– Foi por você ter deixado meu cabelo loiro ontem à noite, viado. – James abriu os olhos e exclamou  
– É cervo, Padfoot! Cervo! – Viu seu melhor amigo deitado em suas costas, seus cabelos negros como carvão. Soube de imediato que seus amigos tinham ido a Madame Pomfrey, que o tratara de imediato, mas, obviamente, tinha de haver uma retaliação por parte de Sirius. Tentou se mexer, mas o peso de seu amigo o impedia. – Que você quer?   
– Que me peça perdão por ter estragado meu precioso cabelo. – Respondeu o Maroto. Remus revirou os olhos e afagou as penas de Eleazar, enquanto dizia:  
– Vai ter de esperar um pouco, Eleazar. As crianças têm de brincar primeiro.   
– Eleazar? – Perguntou James, olhando finalmente para Remus e vendo sua coruja em seu ombro desnudo e que estendia um envelope fechado em sua direção. Elezar piou em resposta e voou para as costas de Sirius, penicando seu traseiro.  
– Ai! – Gritou o Maroto, saltando da cama ao mesmo tempo que esfregava uma nádega. – Não acredito que você fez isso comigo! Já não dou mais semente para você!  
James e Remus riram da expressão espantada de Padfoot e a ave lhe deitou um olhar altivo. Se virou para seu dono, vendo ele se endireitando e oferecendo seu braço. 

Pousou suavemente, recebendo carinho em resposta e piou, satisfeito.  
– Bom dia, Eleazar. – Cumprimentou James, sentindo como sua ave roçava a cabeça em sua mão. – Trouxe a resposta de meu pai?   
A coruja piou e ele retirou a carta, percebendo o olhar afiado que lhe deitava a Sirius.  
– Ele só estava brincando comigo. – Falou, vendo a tensão de seu animal – Não estava me machucando.   
Eleazar bicou carinhosamente um dedo de sua mão e voou para Sirius, bicando suavemente sua orelha. O Maroto deu uma risada, afagando suas penas e comentou, olhando para a coruja:  
– Você tem mesmo um fiel companheiro, Prongs.  
– Eu sei. – Respondeu James, vendo sua coruja se dirigindo para a janela como um borrão. Por fim, pegou nos óculos que estavam pousados no criado mudo e os colocou rapidamente no rosto. Rasgou o envelope sob o olhar curioso de seus amigos e a letra redonda de seu pai surgiu à sua frente. 

“Querido James,   
Eu e sua mãe nos encontramos bem, só com uma pequena gripe. O que é normal nesse tempo.   
É verdade que você já não escrevia há algum tempo, mas pensámos que estivesse ocupado por excesso de trabalhos de seus professores e não queríamos aborrecê-lo.   
Quanto a “eles”, as proteções da Mansão têm conseguido proteger-nos e a gente não tem visto nada desde o Natal. 

A gente ficou espantada ao saber que você está namorando. É bom saber que, finalmente, você amadureceu e deixou todas essas brincadeiras infantis de lado. Já estava na hora! Sua mãe está orgulhosa de você e eu espero sinceramente que esteja feliz. Que bom que você avisou da compra, sua mãe me mataria se descobrisse na conta uma joia que não tivesse sido comprada para ela. Sabe como são as mulheres. Pelo que eu li da carta, acho muito bem que você mime um pouco seu namorado, que ele merece. Eu e sua mãe desejamos conhecê-lo, e lhe agradecer por ter colocado um pouco de juízo nessa cabeça dura. 

É bom saber que essas rixas entre Gryffindors e Slytherins estão sendo deixadas de lado. O Mundo Mágico não precisa de mais jovens revoltados com a vida, com nossa sociedade. Sabe que é por isso que grande parte se torna Comensal da Morte? Foi um pouco chocante, pois a gente pensava que era só por prestígio e poder.   
Estou muito preocupado com sua revelação. Sei que os Blacks são pessoas difíceis, mas ameaçarem de morte seus próprios filhos? Óbvio que Sirius e Regulus podem morar com a gente! Serão muito bem vindos!

Conversei com o Chefe dos Goblins e ele disse que Sirius, se for a Gringotts e prove que é maior de idade, nada o impede de aceder a seu cofre, nem mesmo sua mãe.   
Todos os bruxos legalmente adultos têm automaticamente acesso a seu cofre, e só eles podem mexer em seus pertences. É uma política dos Goblins. 

Quanto à situação de Regulus, tem se provar, de fato, que existem ou existiram maus-tratos físicos e psicológicos por parte de seus pais. Sabe que o Wizengamot só trabalha com provas.   
Estou abrindo uma queixa-crime contra os Blacks, em nome de Sirius, e terei de conversar com ele e seu irmão, preciso de saber tudo o que aconteceu. As provas serão arranjadas posteriormente.   
Mas, nesse momento, vocês só tem de se preocupar com os NIEMS. Em relação a seu namorado, Severus, como é um descendente da já extinta família Prince, terá de realizar uma prova de sangue quando atingir a maioridade, se ainda não a tiver, terá de fazer uma prova de sangue e, se o cofre abrir, todo seu conteúdo será seu. (Pessoalmente, penso que o cofre pode abrir pois seu namorado é herdeiro direto, sangue Prince. Os Goblins também pensam o mesmo, pois não há restrições para com seu nome, mas não lhe quero dar falsas esperanças).

Eileen Prince, sua mãe, não poderá, nunca mais, ter acesso à fortuna de sua família, pois foi deserdada magicamente de sua árvore genealógica. Pedi a uns amigos para descobrirem onde mora seu namorado e a mãe, e iremos ajudá-los.   
Em breve, terá mais notícias minhas.  
Fique bem,   
Seu pai” 

James, quanto terminou a carta, olhou para Sirius, que estava sentado na borda de sua cama. Ele e Remus o olhavam com curiosidade, querendo saber o que estava na carta. Deu um largo sorriso e revelou:  
– Meu pai está tentando arranjar provas contra os maus tratos impostos por sua mãe. Seu pai será declarado como cúmplice, por nunca ter ajudado vocês. Você terá de conversar com meu pai, mas posso lhe assegurar que você irá morar com a gente no final da escola.   
Os olhos de Sirius brilharam e ele sorriu, emocionado. Fazendo um esforço para não chorar, se dirigiu para James e o abraçou com força, sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
– Obrigado, Prongs.   
– Sempre às ordens, companheiro. – Respondeu o Maroto, retribuindo o abraço, escutando a voz trêmula de seu amigo. Se afastaram e Sirius se ergueu da cama. Se colocou ao lado de seu namorado, que o abraçou protetoramente. Antes que alguém pudesse conversar, a porta do banheiro se abriu, revelando uma enorme nuvem de ar quente. 

A figura alta e desengonçada de Frank Longbottom surgiu pelo meio da nuvem, já vestido. Seu cabelo liso e molhado escondia suas enormes orelhas e parte de seu rosto. Com a mão, ajeitou alguns fios, para ver melhor e cumprimentou:  
– Oi, James.   
– Oi, Frank. – Disse, enquanto guardava a carta no criado mudo e se levantava. – Tudo bom com você?  
– Tudo ótimo.– Respondeu ele, e perguntou - E com você?  
– Comigo tá tudo excelente.   
– Eu e Alice estamos pensando em nos casar quando terminarmos Hogwarts e temos andado um”pouco” ocupados com os preparativos.  
– Por isso é que não tenho visto vocês! – Exclamou o Maroto. Se aproximou do colega e o abraçou – Parabéns!   
– Obrigado. – Agradeceu Frank, envergonhado, mas igualmente feliz – Ainda não tenho os convites preparados, mas darei um a você e a seu namorado quando tiver. A vocês também. – Se dirigiu para os restantes Marotos, que riram e o abraçaram, enquanto o felicitaram. Conversaram um pouco mais, contentes por seu colega. Por fim se despediram, Frank tinha de ir ter com sua noiva e James se arranjou rapidamente, Saíram do dormitório e se dirigiram para o Salão Comunal, que não estava completamente cheio. Grande parte dos estudantes, ou ainda estava dormindo, ou já tinha tomado o café da manhã há muito tempo. 

 

– Peter! – Exclamou James, vendo seu amigo sentado em um sofá, junto à lareira.  
– Oi, James! – O garoto de rosto rechonchudo se ergueu do sofá, de onde tinha terminado de ler uma carta. Se dirigiu para os restantes Marotos e comentou – Soube que você pintou o cabelo de Padfoot de loiro.  
– Loiro oxigenado. – Comentou Black, olhando de soslaio para seu amigo. James sufocou uma risada e o abraçou, lhe pedindo desculpas. O Maroto deu um sorriso malicioso e respondeu:  
– Espero que tenha acordado confortável, Prongs. – Potter revirou os olhos, largando seu amigo, e Remus comentou a travessura de seu namorado. Peter deu uma risada, triste por não ter assistido e saíram pelo retrato, conversando animadamente entre eles. A felicidade de Padfoot contagiava seus amigos, que há muito tempo não o viam assim.   
James só esperava que nada de ruim acontecesse.   
Chegaram rapidamente ao Salão Principal, comentando entre eles o que poderiam fazer naquela tarde e que, no dia seguinte se iniciariam os treinos de Quidditch. Era uma forma dos jogadores se habituarem se habituarem primeiro às aulas. James, como capitão, estava ansioso por ensinar algumas táticas a seus jogadores. O jogo seguinte seria contra os Hufflepuffs, já que os Ravenclaws tinham perdido contra eles no ultimo jogo do ano. 

Percebeu que, na mesa dos professores, faltava o diretor da casa de Slytherin, Horace Slughorn. Olhou para mesa das serpentes e reparou que faltavam alguns estudantes. Pensando que, provavelmente, tinha acontecido algo e que estavam sendo castigados, James observou seu namorado, que lhe sorriu. Sorrindo de volta, se dirigiu para Severus, ignorando os olhares desconfiados de seus colegas. Se sentou a seu lado e cumprimentou afavelmente:  
– Oi! – Regulus foi dos poucos que lhe respondeu. Ignorando a má disposição dos Slytherins, perguntou:  
– Porque Slughorn não está na mesa dos professores? – Severus deu uma espiada, vendo que seu namorado tinha razão, e respondeu friamente:  
– Deve estar tentando recrutar mais estudantes para seu clube pessoal. – James entendeu, o Clube do Slugue era o nome dado a um grupo de estudantes favorecidos pelo professor de poções e que eram convidados para suas reuniões extra-curriculares. Ele convidava estudantes que eram ligados a pessoas importantes ou porque acreditava que tinham traços, tais como a ambição, inteligência, encanto e talento que os faria importantes e famosos quando saíssem da escola.   
– Pensei que, talvez, estivessem de castigo…  
– Oh, nada disso! – Exclamou Regulus tão friamente como tinha sido Severus. James se perguntou se era uma caraterística dos Slytherins, ou se eles aprendiam ao longo dos anos. – Slughorn nunca nos castiga. Desde que não façamos asneiras nas aulas, nem sejamos mal educados, ou apanhados, nada nos acontecerá.   
– Seria bom que Mc Gonagall também fosse assim. – Resmungou o Gryffindor, entredentes. Não que a diretora de sua casa fosse muito rigorosa com os Marotos, mas   
James, por vezes, gostaria que ela fosse tão indulgente quanto Slughorn.   
– Mc Gonagall é justa com todo o mundo, – Disse o caçula dos Black, enquanto mordia uma torrada – ao contrário do velho Slugue.   
– Ele só se importa com a fama dos estudantes. – Continuou Severus – Mais famoso para ele, mais possibilidade tem de ser reconhecido e, até, favorecido. Ele nunca se importou com pessoas pobres como eu.   
– Senão ele teria interferido sempre que os Marotos lhe pregavam suas peças. – Comentou Regulus, e James não respondeu, sabendo que o irmão de Sirius tinha toda a razão e sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu peito, eram remorsos. Snape, se apercebendo da postura tensa de seu namorado, se virou para ele e o beijou no rosto. James deu um sorrisinho, se sentindo um pouco melhor.   
– Sirva-se. – Incentivou Regulus – Coma com a gente.  
– Não sei se devo… – Hesitou James, olhando para sua mesa. Queria continuar conversando com seus amigos, mas também desejava estar com seu namorado. Mas sabia que Severus também queria estar com os seus.   
– Preocupado com as regras? – Provocou Severus, seu olhar se cruzando com o de Regulus. O Maroto se endireitou do banco e pegou rudemente em um prato, enquanto dizia:   
– Claro que não! – Os dois Slytherins se entreolharam e abafaram uma risada. Era muito fácil provocar um Gryffindor. James se decidiu por arroz de cenoura, bifes com cogumelos e salada a acompanhar. Escutou o tilintar das colheres pelo Salão, juntamente com vozes indistintas. Viu Marlene e Lily entrando, ambas com sorrisos nos rostos.   
– Que você quer fazer de tarde comigo? – Perguntou James, se virando para seu namorado, que lhe deu um sorriso inocente. Percebendo suas intenções, revirou os olhos, entediado, e exclamou – Não vou ficar na biblioteca estudando, tá me ouvindo? É domingo, por amor de Merlin!   
– Os NIEMS estão chegando! – Respondeu Severus, chocado com a falta de sensatez do Gryffindor – Você tem de estudar para não falhar nas provas. Ouvi dizer que são muito difíceis!  
– Mas a gente tem tempo! – O Maroto estava tentando convencê-lo, queria se divertir um pouco antes de começar seus estudos. Mesmo que ele não se importasse com as aulas e os livros, sabia que precisava de estudar para entrar no curso intensivo de Aurors. – Estava pensando em fazer uma batalha na neve com nossos amigos. Por favor!   
Fez um olhar implorativo a seu namorado, que revirou os olhos, mas cedeu.  
– Penso que não vai fazer mal nenhum passar um tempo com todo o mundo antes de me focar nos estudos.   
Com um sorriso no rosto, James informou:   
– Eu falarei com os Marotos e as meninas e, até, poderemos fazer times.  
– Quem estava pensando convidar? - Perguntou Severus, curioso, enquanto cortava em pedaços seu salmão. Saboreava um delicioso peixe com batatas fritas.   
– Conversei com Sirius, Remus e Peter. – Enumerou James, enquanto cortava um dos bifes – Vou falar com Lily e Marlene, mas penso que elas vão aceitar.  
– Assim seremos sete pessoas. – Comentou, pensativo – Não dá para ter times equilibrados.  
– Queria convidar Frank e Alice, – Disse James – Mas estão empenhados nos preparativos do casamento…   
– Mesmo assim, um dos times teria mais pessoas. – Falou Severus – Só precisávamos de mais uma pessoa….  
Seu olhar parou em Regulus, que brincava com seu pudim. Tendo uma ideia, se virou para seu amigo e perguntou:  
– Você quer passar a tarde com a gente? – Regulus olhou para seu amigo, pousando sua colher úmida de caramelo e perguntou, curioso:   
– Que gente? – Severus, se apercebendo que ele não tinha escutado a conversa, soube que tinha de abordar o assunto com calma. De certeza que, quando mencionasse o nome de Sirius Black, Regulus negaria de imediato.   
– Bom, – Tossiu, tenso – Vou eu, James, Lupin, provavelmente Lily e Mc Kinnon, Pettigrew e…e seu irmão.   
O olhar de Regulus se transformou de imediato ao escutar o nome de Sirius.   
– Não. – Voltou a pegar na colher e retirou um pedaço de pudim, comendo.   
– Regulus… – Começou Snape, tocando no ombro do amigo. Se olharam nos olhos e conversou em surdina, comentando que não poderia ser o único Slytherin no meio de tantos Gryffindors. 

James, sabendo que teria de conversar com Sirius, terminou o almoço e se levantou. Tocou de leve no ombro de seu namorado. Se entreolharam e ele indicou que iria conversar com o Maroto. Se ergueu e caminhou de regresso para a mesa. Viu Sirius acariciando os cabelos castanhos claros de Remus, que saboreava uma deliciosa mousse de chocolate.   
Sabia que Sirius só ficava realmente aborrecido com dois assuntos: quando abordado sobre sua família e quando xingavam seu namorado. 

– Oi, meninas! – Exclamou ele, se colocando atrás delas, sorridente – Vocês querem fazer uma batalha de neve com a gente? Vai ser muito divertido!  
Lily e Marlene se entreolharam, conversando entre elas e Marlene respondeu:   
– Pode ser.   
– A gente gostaria muito. – Comentou Lily – Quem mais vai?   
James deslizou na direção de Sirius e lhe tocou no ombro:   
– Padfoot? – Perguntou, o mais inocentemente possível. Os que estavam mais perto pararam de conversar, sabendo que James iria pedir algo impossível.   
– Sim? – Perguntou o Maroto, olhando para seu amigo. – Que aconteceu?  
– Bom, – Começou, inocentemente – Severus convidou Regulus para se juntar à gente na batalha de neve e…  
– Não. – Respondeu ele, com firmeza, se levantando e saindo do Salão Principal. James   
Tinha vontade de puxar seus cabelos, de pura frustração, mas não o fez. Seguiu seu amigo, vendo que Remus, Peter e as meninas o seguiam. Sirius estava encostado junto à porta, de braços cruzados e rosto fechado.   
– Sirius… – Pediu James, com seriedade. Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram, Sirius sabendo que Prongs só dizia seu verdadeiro nome quando a situação era séria. – Por favor, eu sei que você e seu irmão não se falam mas, Severus também precisa de seu amigo. E eu queria que ele participasse. Mas eles também precisam de ter mais tempo juntos. Tente, por favor, se dar bem com ele. É só hoje, depois pode ignorá-lo como sempre faz. 

Sirius engoliu em seco e abriu a boca para responder, quando escutaram a voz de Regulus:  
– ….mas você será o culpado se eu e meu irmão nos espancarmos até à morte.  
– Vocês não vão se “espancar até à morte”, por amor de Merlin! – Resmungou Severus e os dois amigos saíram do Salão Principal. Pararam à frente do grupo, onde surgiu um silêncio constrangedor. Regulus e Sirius não se olhavam nos olhos. Severus tinha uma ruga de preocupação no meio da testa, se perguntando se teria sido uma boa ideia. James, desconfortável com o silêncio, comentou:  
– Podemos ir? - Remus abraçava seu namorado e conversavam em surdina. – Estou ansioso por sair do castelo.   
– Eu também. – Respondeu Peter, se perguntando o porque de tanta demora.   
– Tenho certeza de que será uma tarde calma. – Comentou Marlene, cautelosa, enquanto abraçava Lily.   
– Eu também acho. – Apoiou sua namorada, enquanto tocava no ombro de Sirius e lhe deitava um olhar pedinte.   
– Sim. - A voz de Pettigrew ecoou pelo hall – Há muito tempo que a gente não está junto.  
– Sua namorada não se importa que você esteja com a gente? - Perguntou Marlene, curiosa, tentando impedir que o silêncio regressasse. – Se ela quiser, pode se juntar.   
– Não. – Respondeu ele – Ela também quer passar uma tarde só com suas amigas. E a gente, não vai?   
¬– Sim. – Sirius disse, sentindo a tensão no corpo de Remus desaparecer. Lily lhe deu um sorriso encorajador e ele continuou – Vamos lá! Estou ansioso por sair daqui!   
– É isso ai! – Gritou James, com um misto de satisfação e cautela, vendo a postura tensa dos irmãos. Saíram do castelo, Regulus em uma ponta do grupo, conversando com Severus e Sirius em outra ponta, conversando com seus amigos. Estava uma tarde fresca, mas não nevava. Lily lançou um feitiço de aquecimento sobre eles, ninguém precisava de se constipar. Cada um convocou suas luvas e se dirigiram para o Lago Negro. Pelo caminho, encontraram alguns colegas que cumprimentaram rapidamente e os convidavam para a batalha de neve, mas recusaram, dizendo que também já tinham uma planeada entre colegas de suas casas e os restantes só desejavam esticar as pernas depois do almoço. Chegaram ao Lago Negro e James perguntou:  
– Como vocês querem fazer: casa um se junta à pessoa que quer, ou sorteamos?  
– É melhor sortear. – Respondeu Remus, inseguro de sua ideia, mas todo o mundo concordou.   
– Eu posso fazê-lo. – Se disponibilizou Lily e se colocou à frente deles. Acenou com a varinha, fazendo surgir um saco e pequenos recortes de pergaminhos com seus nomes escritos. Colocando tudo dentro do saco, abanou rapidamente e tirou o primeiro nome:  
– Peter! – O garoto saiu do grupo, se colocando a uma pequena distância da ruiva e esperou. Lily voltou a tirar outro pergaminho e disse:  
– Severus! – Ele se afastou, a capa esvoaçando em seu redor, e se colocou um pouco afastado de Peter, indicando o segundo time. Lily voltou a tirar mais um e falou:  
– Marlene! – Sua namorada se dirigiu para Peter e trocaram um cumprimento. Retirando mais um nome, proferiu:  
– James! – O Maroto deu um sorriso malicioso e correu para seu namorado que, ao ver sua alegria, revirou os olhos. James o puxou para um abraço de urso e o beijou na bochecha.  
– James! – Repreendeu o Slytherin, ruborizando, ao mesmo tempo que todos se riam. – Se comporte.  
– Sim, meu amor. – Respondeu o Maroto, o abraçando possessivamente. Lily deu uma risadinha, ao ver a interação de seus amigos, mas decidiu continuar:   
– Remus. – Lupin se dirigiu para Marlene, que sorriu para ele e trocaram algumas palavras.  
– Sirius! – O Maroto caminhou para James e acenou para seu namorado, lhe mandando beijos. Remus ruborizou e sorriu com timidez, enquanto Lily continuava o sorteio:  
– Lily! – Ela soltou uma gargalhada – Sou eu!   
Escutou risadas pelas suas palavras, todos tinham achado piada. Seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver que a única pessoa que faltava ser sorteada era Regulus. Deu uma espiada nos times, percebendo que seu receio estava se concretizando. Algumas pessoas já se tinham apercebido e deitavam olhares sistemáticos para Sirius, que continuava atirando beijos a seu namorado, sem se aperceber do que estava acontecendo. Sabia que haveria uma discussão, mas tinha de dizer o nome. Fazendo desaparecer o saco, proferiu:  
– Regulus! – Sirius, ao escutar o nome de seu irmão, se virou. Observou a postura tensa de seus amigos. Em resposta, o Slytherin não se moveu e cruzou os braços em desagrado.   
– Acho que você se enganou, ruivinha. – Uma voz fria comentou e todos se arrepiaram ao perceberem que tinha sido Sirius. Remus tentou tocar em seu namorado, mas ele se desviou.   
– E não me enganei, Sirius. – Disse Lily, quando se recuperou do susto. Estava chocada com o tom frio de seu amigo, nunca o tinha escutado falar daquele jeito. – Foi o nome de Regulus que ficou em ultimo. Não tenho culpa, é um sorteio, calhou assim.  
– Eu não acho que esse jogo seja uma boa ideia. – Informou Regulus, descruzando seus braços e olhando com indiferença para seu irmão. Ninguém se movia, ninguém sabia o que falar. – Vou embora.  
– Não! – O grito de James ecoou por todo o lado. Viram ele correndo até ao Slytherin e o impedindo de se mover – Você não pode ir!   
– Porque não? – Regulus perguntou, indiferente. Sentia o olhar tenso de seu irmão sobre si. Não queria mais uma discussão com seu irmão, não queria lutar. Estava cansado de todo aquele ódio.   
– Porque assim não poderemos fazer um time completo, – James respondeu o que lhe veio à cabeça – Ou alguém terá de ficar de fora.

Severus revirou os olhos, se perguntando porque teve de se apaixonar por uma pessoa tão lerda. Remus tapou o rosto com as mãos, envergonhado com as palavras de seu amigo.   
– Eu não acredito que ele disse isso! – Sussurrou Lily para sua namorada, espantada. Marlene lhe respondeu do mesmo tom:   
– E eu que já pensei ter ouvido de tudo, James me impressiona.   
– Isso não me interessa. – Resmungou o Slytherin, e estava se afastando quando Sirius lhe pediu:  
– Por favor, fique….Reg. – Regulus parou, se perguntando se tinha escutado direito. Hesitante, se virou e viu seu irmão vindo em sua direção, seus passos cautelosos. Sua mão deslizou pelo bolso das calças, onde se encontrava sua varinha. Estava pronto para tirá-la, quando seu irmão parou à sua frente e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. Ambos estremeceram com o toque, e seus olhares se cruzaram, se avaliando. Ninguém dizia nada, não querendo quebrar aquele momento.   
– Por favor. – Repetiu ele e Regulus viu algo nos olhos de seu irmão que o fez responder:   
– Tá bom. – Escutaram vozes excitadas e viram como seus amigos sorriam para eles. Sirius, que ainda não tinha tirado a mão de seu ombro, o encaminhou para seu time e se prepararam para uma batalha que seria inesquecível. 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Lamento a demora, mas não deu para postar mais cedo. Mas espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Que acharam da inrteração entre Sirius e Regulus? Ficaram felizes por eles estarem no mesmo time? Será que eles irão recuperar a amizade perdida?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	24. O Aniversário de Severus - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 37 Kudos, os 1392 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

– Feliz Ainversário, Severus! – Ecoou um coro de vozes. O Slytherin abriu os olhos e viu seus colegas em redor de sua cama. Todos eles já estavam com os uniformes vestidos e, alguns, tinha trazido presentes. Se erguendo da cama, Snape trocou cumprimentos, agradecendo polidamente e aceitando os embrulhos. Abriu cada um deles: recebeu uma nova capa de viagem, de lã negra, e muito quente. Iria, de imediato, deitar a sua fora. Estava velha, quase sem cor. O seguinte presente tinha sido um kit de limpeza de varinhas. Severus ficou admirado, mas não surpreso, por descobrirem que seu kit tinha terminado há mais de um mês. Sua varinha estava repleta de dedadas e toda suja. Quando pudesse, iria limpá-la.

 

A pouco e pouco, sua cama foi se enchendo de papéis de embrulho rasgados e outros presentes, como a nova edição do livro de Poções Avançadas, uma mochila de cabedal, um conjunto de penas de pavão – um presente trazido pela coruja dos Malfoys. Deu uma vista de olhos, ansiando ter mais tempo para utilizar cada um deles – tocando e apreciando cada presente, antes de se dirigir para o banheiro e tomar uma ducha. Severus estava ansioso para se encontrar com James, uma parte de si estava curiosa para saber o que seu namorado lhe iria oferecer. Fez sua higiene e vestiu seu uniforme. Saiu do banheiro e pegou em sua pasta velha, trocando seus materiais velhos por novos e guardando tudo na mochila nova. Atirou os materiais velhos e os embrulhos para a lareira, satisfeito. Havia bastante tempo que estava precisando de comprar novos materiais, já andava com as mesmas penas há mais de dois anos. Muitas delas já estavam quase partindo, outras nem escreviam direito. Por vezes, tinha de pedir emprestado a seus colegas, tendo de engolir seu orgulho.

Saiu do dormitório, passando pelo corredor e entrou no Salão Comunal, onde Regulus o esperava. Ao vê-lo, correu em sua direção e o abraçou com força, enquanto exclamava:

– Parabéns, Sev! – Snape abraçou seu amigo de volta, com a mesma intensidade, e agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Reg! – Se afastaram e Severus reparou que seus colegas fizeram uma larga roda entre eles. Em coro, entoaram:

 

 

Parabéns pra você

Nesta data querida

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida

É pique, é pique

É pique, é pique, é pique, é pique

É hora, é hora

É hora, é hora, é hora

Ra-ti-bum

Parabéns!

 

 

Terminaram a música e bateram palmas, assobiando ao mesmo tempo.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu, emocionado. Regulus passou um braço por seu pescoço e retirou do bolso um embrulho.

– Tome. – Entregou o presente em sua mão. O embrulho era de um prateado brilhante, com um laço verde musgo. Rasgou, atirando o papel rasgado para a lareira, abriu a caixa de cartão e tirou o presente. Observou, admirado, os pequenos flocos de neve caindo lentamente sob o castelo de Hogwarts. Agitou o globo, vendo a neve se deslocando por todos os lados.

– É…lindo. – Balbuciou, observando os flocos. Encostou o presente a seu peito – Obrigado.

– Que bom que gostou. – Disse o caçula dos Black, satisfeito com a emoção de seu amigo. – Mandei fazer para você em uma loja de recordações. Sei que Hogwarts é sua casa e, quando sair, a terá sempre com você, para se recordar dos velhos tempos.

 

Severus guardou o globo na caixa, comentando que iria guardar o presente. Voltou subindo as escadas até seu dormitório. Todos seus presentes se encontravam em cima da cama. Ansiava por ver cada um deles atentamente. Voltou a sair, regressando ao Salão Comunal. Se colocou ao lado de Regulus, que comentou, enquanto o observava:

– Gostei de sua mochila.

– Obrigado, foi um presente. – Respondeu Severus, olhando para seu ombro, a admirando. Saíram pela porta do retrato, caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal. Severus recebia felicitações de colegas de outras casas, incluindo Gryffindors, algo que nunca tinha acontecido antes. Talvez por agora ser namorado de James Potter. À entrada do Grande Salão, viram os Marotos, juntamente com as meninas, o esperando. Ao vê-lo, Lily correu em sua direção e se atirou a seus braços, tal como fazia quando eram crianças, exclamando alegremente:

– Parabéns, Sev! - Snape a abraçou de volta, sentindo o perfume floral de sua amiga em suas narinas.

– Obrigado, Lily. – Agradeceu ele, ao mesmo tempo que se afastavam. Recebeu cumprimentos dos restantes, vendo seu namorado ficando para ultimo. Quando chegou sua vez, James puxou seu namorado para seus braços e exclamou:

– Parabéns, Severus! – Colou seus lábios nos dele, sentindo como Snape estremecia com o toque. Escutaram exclamações alegres, mas ignoraram, imersos naquele momento. Severus sentiu as mãos do Gryffindor acariciando seus cabelos, aprofundando o beijo até sentirem o ar escasseando. Se separaram e o Slytherin respondeu, ofegante e ruborizado:

– O-obrigado. – Aos poucos, Severus recebeu os presentes dos Gryffindors.

Lily e Marlene lhe entregaram uma caixa grande. Ele abriu, vendo que era um kit de poções. O Slytherin sorriu, vendo os pequenos frascos, um pequeno caldeirão, e alguns ingredientes frescos que poderia utilizar para suas experiências:

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu ele, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Lily o abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, o deixando ligeiramente envergonhado, mas feliz. Sirius e Remus se aproximaram com um pequeno embrulho e lhe entregaram. Severus abriu o presente, vendo que era um bisbilhoscópio, um tipo de detetor de presença das trevas, que se parecia com um pião de vidro. Naquele momento não se movia, revelando que ninguém estava fazendo algo indigno de confiança nas proximidades.

– Eu sempre quis ter um…. – Admitiu o Slytherin, emocionado – Agradeço.

– Eu sabia que você ia gostar. – Disse Remus, sorrindo para seu namorado, que revirou os olhos. Dava a sensação que eles tinham discutido muito por aquele presente.

Severus estava admirado por todos terem acertado em seus gostos. Se virou para James, tentando ver se suas mãos tinham algum embrulho, mas estavam vazias. Se sentindo um pouco magoado com seu namorado, pois parecia que ele se tinha esquecido de lhe oferecer algo. Suspirou, um ato que não foi ignorado por seus amigos, e encolheu os presentes, os guardando na mochila.

– Que linda! – Exclamou Lily, olhando para sua pasta. Estava tentando fazer com que Severus melhorasse seu humor – Foi um presente?

– Sim. – Respondeu o Slytherin, olhando para sua amiga sem emoção. – Meus colegas de quarto decidiram me fazer uma surpresa.

Lily se dirigiu para ele e enroscou seu braço no dele, caminhando para dentro do Salão Principal.

– Você quer se sentar com a gente, Regulus? – Perguntou Remus, amavelmente, enquanto os Marotos os seguiam. Viram como o Slytherin olhava de soslaio para seu irmão. Embora a tarde do dia anteiror tivesse sido maravilhosa, sem nenhuma discussão, os irmãos, ainda não se sentiam confortáveis na presença do outro.

Vendo que Sirius nada comentava, respondeu, hesitante:

– Bom,… penso que posso….

– Então, venha. – Convidou James e caminharam em direção à mesa dos leões. Se sentaram: Sirius se sentou primeiro, sendo seguido por seu namorado. James foi o seguinte, sendo acompanhado por Regulus e Marlene. Lily parou de conversar com Severus e trocou umas palavras com sua namorada, enquanto cada um decidia o que iria comer.

 

Com pratos recheados com o que mais gostavam, conversavam entre eles sobre as aulas que iriam ter e como desejavam regressar às férias, no caso de Sirius e James. Os restantes só queriam se preparar para os NIEM´s, para que corressem o melhor possível. Embora Regulus tivesse que fazer os NOM´S, também estava nervoso.

 

Severus tomou seu café da manhã em silêncio, tentando ignorar o fato de seu namorado não lhe ter oferecido nada, mas sentindo uma pontada incômoda em seu coração. O Salão Principal estava cheio de estudantes e o som dos talheres e vozes ecoavam por todos os lados. Estavam a meio do café da manhã, todos contando as novidades antes do começo das aulas quando, subitamente, ouviram explosões por cima deles. Escutaram gritos de choque e surpresa e muitos – incluindo Snape – tiraram a varinha de dentro dos bolsos e olharam para o teto.

 

Fogos de artifício, de variadas cores, explodiam por cima de suas cabeças. Pequenas serpentes prateadas desceram em direção a Severus, que retesou corpo, atento. Uma delas, ficando à frente de seus olhos, lhe piscou um olho e, lentamente, começaram formando as seguintes palavras: “ Feliz Aniversário, Severus!” As letras ficaram esvoaçando à frente de seu rosto por vários momentos, antes de se desvanecerem. Piscou os olhos e olhou para seu namorado, que tinha uma expressão marota. Caminhou até ele e o abraçou, trocando um selinho.

– Obrigado. – Os fogos de artifício se desvaneciam lentamente, ao mesmo tempo que escutavam palmas. Era sempre bom ver algumas das brincadeiras dos Marotos, quando elas eram inofensivas. Os professores observavam atentamente a situação, os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilhando por detrás dos óclinhos de meia lua. O diretor

Tinha impedido que seus colegas se tivessem intrometido na surpresa dos Marotos. Ele estava muito satisfeito por ver que a relação de Severus e James era estável que, aos poucos, os estudantes se estavam tornando mais tolerantes uns com os outros, principalmente os Slytherins. Essa seria uma forma de evitar que jovens revoltados e humilhados entrassem nas fileiras de Lord Voldemort, à procura de prestígio e poder.

 

A pouco e pouco, as emoções se acalmaram e os estudantes voltaram a atenção para o café da manhã. Severus sorriu para seu namorado antes de beijá-lo docemente nos lábios. James tocou no rosto do Slytherin antes de se separarem. Terminaram de comer e se levantaram, saindo do Salão Principal de mãos dadas.

– Eu te amo, Sev. – Murmurou o Gryffindor, beijando sua mão. Escutaram vozes emocionadas e viram umas meninas Hufflepuffs os observando das escadas, com olhares emocionados. Severus ruborizou, afastando lentamente sua mão e respondeu no mesmo tom:

– Eu também te amo. – Se separaram, prometendo se encontrar na hora de almoço, e se dirigiram para suas respetivas aulas. Snape se dirigiu para as masmorras, onde teria aula dupla de Poções com Ravenclaws. Esperaram pela chegada de Slughorn, encostados à parede e conversando.

Viram o professor se aproximando a passos bamboleantes. A porta da sala se abriu e o professor pediu:

– Entrem, entrem. – Os alunos cumpriram o pedido, entrando ordeiramente na sala e se sentando. O professor pousou a pasta em cima de sua escrivaninha e começou sua aula:

– Bom dia. Hoje vamos aprender a confecionar a poção envelhecedora. – Severus retirou rapidamente um pergaminho, uma pena e um frasco e começou a anotar – Tocou no quadro com a varinha, fazendo a parecer as instruções:

 

 

Poção Envelhecedora

 

Ingredientes

 

2 fios de cabelo de gigante 50gr de folhas de bálsamo

50gr de casca de carvalho

10 sementes de ébano

10gr de pele de aramboia

500ml de água

 

Modo de Preparo

Pegue as folhas de bálsamo e esprema as mesmas para remover o gel. Reserve em uma vasilha.  
Macere as sementes de ébano até virarem um pó fino.  
Em um caldeirão, acrescente a água e as folhas de carvalho. Deixe em fogo baixo até que ferva.  
Acrescente ao caldeirão os fios de gigante. A poção deve soltar uma fumaça de odor ocre quando assim o feito.  
Deixe ferver por mais 5 minutos. Remova um pouco de água e use a mesma para hidratar a pele de aramboia, deixando a mesma de molho.

6\. Acrescente a solução do caldeirão o pó das sementes de ébano, mexendo sempre o mesmo no sentido anti-horário. Até que a solução atinja um tom azul céu.

7\. Pegue a pele de araramboia hidratada e pique em pequenas tiras com mais ou menos 1 cm de largura. Devolva a água para o caldeirão.

 

8\. Coloque as tiras de araramboia no caldeirão uma a uma. Mexendo a poção 3 vezes no sentido horário após colocar todos os pedaços.

9\. A poção deve escurecer um pouco. Acrescente então o gel de bálsamo aos poucos, dividindo a quantidade em 5 vezes similares.

 

10\. Deixe a poção ferver em fogo baixo até atingir um tom azul-celeste.

 

11\. A poção está pronta, apenas sendo necessário coar a mesma para depois se armazenar.

 

Modo de uso: Cada gota da poção pode lhe fazer envelhecer 1 ano. A poção deve ser guardado em local seco e arejado, tendo validade de até 3 meses.

Obs.: A Poção não pode ser utilizada por pessoas que contenham alergia a pelos de animal (gato/cachorro), pois nestes casos pode causar uma reação alérgica.

 

– A poção envelhecedora faz com que, quem a toma, fique alguns anos mais velha, tudo dependerá da quantidade que tome. Ela afeta, não só sua idade aparente, mas também sua idade real, lhe deixando com uma aparência mais velha e, até, podendo afetar sua mente, caso fique muito velho. Para se reverter o efeito da poção, deve-se utilizar a poção rejuvenescedora, que será realizada na próxima aula. Um conselho, tomem cuidado com a divisão das porções de bálsamo e o corte da pele e araramboia, devem ser feitos na forma transversal. Podem começar!

 

Severus terminou de anotar os ingredientes e, de seguida, se levantou. Se dirigiu para o armário e procurou o que necessitava, regressando ao seu lugar. Releu novamente, dividindo os ingredientes e começando a trabalhar. Espremeu as folhas, vendo o gel caindo na vasinha. De seguida, passou para as folhas de ébano, as esmagando até ficarem pó. Ligou o fogo, deixando o baixo e colocou o caldeirão, juntando água e as folhas de carvalho. O professor observava atentamente cada trabalho, elogiando seus alunos.

Passou por Severus, vendo como ele mexia a poção em anti-horario e comentando:

– Excelente, como sempre, Sr. Snape.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Agradeceu ele, sem deixar os olhos de seu trabalho. Viu a poção atingindo um tom azul céu. Pegou em pele de aramboia, e picou em pequenas tiras, devolvendo a água ao caldeirão. As fumaças tocavam em seu cabelo, o deixando ligeiramente gorduroso. Escutou murmúrios e levantou o olhar, vendo duas Ravenclaws conversando entre elas. Voltou o olhar para seu trabalho, acrescentando gel de bálsamo aos poucos, dividindo a quantidade em 5 vezes similares. Deixou a poção ferver em fogo baixo até atingir um tom azul-celeste.

 

À medida que iam terminando a poção, os alunos a engarrafavam e pousavam na escrivaninha do professor. Severus desligou o lume, sabendo que estava pronta. Pegou em um frasquinho e armazenou uma amostra. Limpou o vidrinho e o rotulou com o nome da poção, a data e seu nome. Se levantou, entregando sua amostra ao professor, que lhe deu um largo sorriso. Voltou para seu lugar e pegou nos ingredientes que sobraram, voltando a guardá-los no armário.

– Já podem sair. – Ordenou Slughorn, olhando para o relógio. – Não se esqueçam que, na próxima aula será feita a poção rejuvenescedora. Para dever de casa, leiam as páginas 245 e 246, para saberem mais informações sobre essas poções.

Severus guardou os materiais na mochila e saiu da sala. Tinha uns minutos antes da aula de Mc Gonagall. Avançou pelas masmorras, juntamente com seus colegas. Conversavam entre eles, comentando sobre os últimos ataques de Lord Voldemort. O Slytherin se surpreendeu ao saber que o Lord das Trevas estava muito ativo. O Mundo Muggle estava sendo bastante atacado, famílias inteiras assassinadas. Pessoas sendo encarceradas durante dias, sendo torturados com a maldição cruciatus, e assistindo suas mulheres e seus filho sendo estuprados. O Mundo Mágico também, lugares sendo destruídos, bruxos mortos em suas habitações, tentando proteger suas famílias. Severus não tinha acesso ao “Profeta Diário”, a assinatura do jornal era de 28 galeões e tinha de pagar mensalmente 12 galeões. Com a guerra, os preços dos produtos tinham aumentando de forma alarmante. Não tinha esse dinheiro para gastar. Frequentar Hogwarts era gratuito, mas tinha de pagar seus materiais, livros e uniformes. Sua mãe usava os poucos galeões que tinha para si.

 

Entraram no corredor do primeiro andar, vendo seus colegas Hufflepugffs conversando animadamente entre eles. Se encontraram à parede oposta, vendo uma colega da casa dos texugos distribuindo biscoitos de gengibre que estavam em um saco colorido. A garota, de rosto redondo e carinhoso, se dirigiu para as serpentes e, com um suave sorriso, lhes estendeu o saco.

Hesitantes, um a um, tiraram um biscoito e agradecendo friamente. Comeram rapidamente, vendo Mc Gonagall, com livros nos braços, se dirigindo para eles. Cumprimentou-os, abrindo a porta e os deixando passar. Cada um se sentou no seu sítio, Severus, como habitualmente, no fundo da sala e retirou seus materiais. A professora abriu sua pasta e tirou uns pergaminhos, distribuindo eles magicamente. Severus viu duas olhas com um texto sobre animagia.

– Abram na página 204. – Ordenou a professora, rispidamente – Hoje iremos falar sobre Animagia, como puderam ler nos documentos que lhes entreguei. Animagia e a arte de um bruxo se transfigurar em um animal, mantendo a consciência humana, podendo raciocinar como humano…

 

Severus anotava rapidamente, a pena riscando ruidosamente no pergaminho, mas não era o único. Todos estavam tirando apontamentos, outros lendo os textos do livro e dos documentos e adicionando informações. De vez em quanto, um aluno erguia o braço, tirando dúvidas, sendo de imediato esclarecido.

 

Na segunda parte da aula, a professora se transformou à frente deles, os deixando admirados, e com vontade de aprenderem também como fazê-lo. Era espantosos ver a transformação. Como a professora encolhia, os pelos crescendo sobre seu corpo, os olhos se arredondando, e como sua cauda se formava e crescia. Voltando ao normal, os alertou das leis que teriam de seguir e leram o texto. No final da aula, ordenou que fizessem uma redação sobre o que tinham estudado na aula. Severus recolheu os materiais, sentindo sua barriga os alertando da fome. Só teria de ir pousar tudo no dormitório e almoçar.

 

Se dirigiu para o Salão Comunal, vendo seus colegas à frente da lareira, para se aquecerem um pouco. Se dirigiu para seu dormitório, entrou e viu seus presentes em cima da cama, feita pelos elfos. Procurou o malão debaixo da cama e o abriu, vendo sua capa velha. Pegou nela, a observando. Tinha alguns buracos debaixo dos braços e a bainha estava rasgada de tanto raspar no chão. Estava pronto para deitá-la fora, mas hesitou. Tinha sido um presente de sua mãe, um dos poucos que tinha recebido em toda sua vida. A dobrando bem, a guardou no fundo do malão, juntamente com os presentes de seus amigos. Fechou o malão, voltando a empurrá-lo para debaixo da cama.

 

Atirou a mochila para cima da cama e saiu. Tinha tarde livre e iria aproveitar para fazer a redação. Sabia que Lily também tinha tempo livre e iria lhe pedir para fazerem os deveres juntos, tal como nos velhos tempos.

 

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Decidi dividir esse capítulo em três partes, pois percebi que estava ficando muito grande e que iria demorar mais tempo para escrevê-lo. E  
> spero que tenham gostado. Que acharam dos presentes?   
> Que acham que James irá preparar?   
> Esperando vossos comentários.   
> Bjs :D


	25. O Aniversário de Severus - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os 14 comentários, os 39 Kudos, os 1449 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Desceu em direção ao Salão Principal e encontrou Regulus, sentado no sofá, perto da lareira. Seus olhos percorriam o fogo crepitante, distraído com seus pensamentos.

– Regulus? – Perguntou, não querendo assustá-lo. Viu como ele piscava os olhos e se virava lentamente para ele – Está tudo bem com você?

– Sim. – Respondeu ele. Parecia tenso, abatido – Estou bem.

Se levantou de um salto, e caminharam em direção à porta do retrato, Severus o observando, preocupado:

– Como foram suas aulas? – Perguntou Regulus, percebendo a preocupação de seu amigo. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos em seu irmão, Sirius. Nunca se tinha divertido tanto como no dia anterior. E queria voltar a se divertir. Mas ele e Sirius ainda tinham uma relação conturbada.

– Muito interessantes. – Respondeu Snape – Mc Gonagall iniciou com a gente o estudo da animagia.

– E como é?

– Pelo que li, é muito mais complexo do que imaginei…. – Começou Severus, lhe explicando o que tinha aprendido na aula. Regulus o olhava com olhos brilhantes, querendo saber mais. Entraram no Salão Principal e se dirigiram para mesa das serpentes, ambos absortos na conversa. Se sentaram e Regulus comentou, triste:

– Eu gostaria de ser um animargo.

– Eu também. – Disse Severus, pensativo. Tentou imaginar que animal seria: talvez um morcego. Todo o mundo lhe dizia que suas capas esvoaçavam atrás de si, parecendo um. Cada um se serviu com o que queria: o caçula se decidiu por um delicioso arroz de polvo e Snape por batatas fritas e peixe. Olhou para a mesa dos Gyffindors, vendo que nem os Marotos, nem Lily e Mc Kinnon tinham chegado. Voltou o olhar para a mesa, procurando por legumes. Estava pegando em brócolis, quando sentiu uns braços fortes rodeando seu corpo. Olhou para o lado, vendo o rosto sorridente de seu namorado:

– Oi! – Cumprimentou James, beijando sua bochecha.

– Oi! – Respondeu Severus – Como foram suas aulas?

– Normais. – Comentou o Gryffindor, indiferente – Tive DCAT e Encantamentos. Flitwick nos fez rever alguns dos feitiços que aprendemos antes das férias e Thompson nos deu uma aula teórica de feitiços defensivos. E você?

– Em Poções fizemos a poção envelhecedora. – Começou Severus - Foi muito calma, ninguém explodiu nenhum caldeirão, o que é bastante surpreendente.

Severus sabia que, em todas suas aulas, Slughorn perdia, pelo menos, dois caldeirões. Era um recorde que não tivesse explodido nenhum naquela aula da manhã. – E em Transfiguração começamos estudando Aninagua.

– Sério? – O espanto no rosto de James o surpreendeu, e ele ficou desconfiado de sua reação. Todo o mundo sabia que se estudava Animagia no sétimo ano – E como foi?

– Muito esclarecedora. – Respondeu o Slytherin, de cenho franzido. James olhou para a mesa e escutou o resto da conversa – Penso que teremos mais algumas aulas e, talvez, a Prª Mc Gonagall nos ensine a transformar-nos.

 

Embora não quisesse admitir, James estava receoso. Se Severus estudasse Animagia, rapidamente perceberia que ele, Sirius e Peter eram animagos. E rapidamente descobriria o porquê. Tinha de falar com Remus. Olhou para seu namorado e ia abrir a boca para lhe responder, quando Sirius apareceu a seu lado, silencioso como um fantasma. Ignorando o olhar desconfiado das serpentes exclamou alto, o assustando:

– Venha aí, veado! A gente vai ter treino daqui a uma hora e precisamos de fazer a pesquisa da Sprout! - James se ergueu, de rosto tenso, e rosnou para o amigo:

– É cervo, Padfoot! Cervo! – Sirius deu uma risada e se afastou.

– Porque Black te chama de “veado” e “Prongs”? - Perguntou Severus, visivelmente curioso. James olhou para os olhos cor de ônix e engoliu em seco, hesitante. Severus precisava de saber a verdade, não podia continuar ocultando que era um animago. Mas esse não era somente seu segredo, era dos Marotos. Mas também não podia esconder de Severus quem ele realmente era, não era bom para seu relacionamento. Respirou fundo, sabendo que seu namorado tentaria insistir.

– Eu depois te conto, tá? Tenho de ir almoçar, senão Sirius me mata. – Falou rapidamente, vendo seu amigo de pé, perto da mesa dos leões. Beijou sua testa de seguida, e sussurrou em seu ouvido – Você quer se encontrar comigo, logo à noite, para a gente passar um tempo sozinhos?

– Tá bom, a gente se vê depois. – Aceitou o Slytherin e viu seu namorado se afastando a passos largos. Observou Black gesticulando e James o respondendo do mesmo jeito. Abanou a cabeça, se perguntando mais uma vez o porquê de se ter apaixonado por Potter e, percebeu, espantado, que, sem ele, sua vida voltaria a ser fria e cinzenta. Continuou seu almoço, trocando algumas palavras com Regulus. Para sobremesa, escolheu uma fatia de tarte de abóbora. Aos poucos, os estudantes se levantavam e saiam do Salão Principal, uns para as aulas da tarde, outros para estudar na biblioteca, mas a maioria iria passear para os jardins do castelo ou para o Lago Negro. Quando terminou, olhou para o caçula dos Black, e perguntou:

– Que você vai fazer de tarde?

– Vou estudar para os NIEM´S com meus colegas de dormitório.

– Eles já te perdoaram pela perda de pontos? – Regulus hesitou, dando de ombros.

– Tenho conseguido recuperá-los, aos poucos, durante as aulas. – Olhou para o fundo do Salão e perguntou – Você quer ir ver em que lugar nossa casa se encontra?

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Snape e se levantaram. Se dirigiram para uma parede, onde se encontravam quatro ampulhetas de vidro com a cor principal de cada casa: os rubis eram para os leões, safiras para as águias, esmeraldas para as serpentes e diamantes amarelos para os texugos.

 

Perceberam, com alguma insatisfação que, em primeiro lugar, estavam os Gryffindors com 224 pontos. Os Ravenclaws se encontravam no terceiro lugar com 210 e os Hufflepuffs com 202 pontos.

– Faltam três pontos para ficarmos empatados com os Gryffindors. – Comentou Regulus, pensativo – Pensei que estivessemos mais afastados.

– Ainda falta muito tempo para terminarem as aulas. – Disse Severus – Ainda vamos a tempo de recuperar.

– Uns cinco meses... – A voz de Regulus quebrou, e Snape percebeu um lamprejo de receio no rosto de seu amigo. Faltavam cinco meses para acabarem as aulas, cinco meses para regressarem a casa de férias, mais cinco meses que Regulus ficaria longe de seus pais.

Tocou de leve no ombro de seu amigo, o tirando de seus pensamentos e se afastaram da parede. Saíram do Salão Principal, vendo Lily e Marlene subindo as escadas.

– A gente se encontra, como sempre, no Salão Comunal, à mesma hora? – Perguntou, sabendo que Regulus ficaria bem com seus colegas. Tinha de insistir com James, não podia deixar Regulus voltar para casa.

– Ok! – Respondeu Regulus, lhe dando um sorriso tenso, e se afastaram. O Slytherin exclamou, querendo chamar a atenção das meninas:

– Lily? Lily! – Elas olharam para trás, vendo ele subindo as escadas.

– Oi, Sev! – Cumprimentou a ruiva, sorridente, esperando que ele chegasse – Tudo bom?

Parando à frente delas viu, pelo canto do olho, Regulus entrando para o corredor.

– Tudo... – Respondeu. E perguntou, hesitante – Eu...estava pensando em estudar na biblioteca, fazer meus deveres e, gostaria de ter companhia. Vocês não se importariam de me acompanhar?

Elas se entreolharam e Marlene lamentou:

– Eu adoraria, mas não posso. Tenho treino de Quidditch. Talvez para uma próxima. – Severus acenou. Se tinha esquecido que Mc Kinnon fazia parte do time.

– Eu aceito. – Disse Lily, sem deixar de sorrir. Severus não pode deixar de sorrir de volta. – Vou só buscar meus materiais e nos encontramos à entrada da biblioteca.

– Tá bom. Até já.

– Até já. - Se afastaram, Snape se dirigindo para seu Salão Comunal. Entrou no corredor das masmorras, percebendo que as tochas estavam todas acesas e o local mais aquecido. Se dirigiu para o retrato e disse a senha, vendo ele se abrindo à sua frente. Cumprimentou alguns colegas, vendo Regulus sentado nas mesas redondas, estudando com dois colegas, e se dirigiu para seu dormitório. Pegou na mochila, pegando em pergaminhos novos, penas e os livros de Poções e Transfiguração, ansioso para estar na biblioteca.

 

OoOoO

 

Virou o corredor, vendo Lily o esperando na porta. Ao vê-lo, sorriu, e Severus sorriu de volta. Trocaram algumas palavras e a ruiva entrou primeiro, comentando entre eles onde se poderiam sentar. Se decidiram por uma mesa redonda, rodeada por duas estantes, e perto de uma enorme janela de vidro, onde se podia ver a neve caindo do lado de fora. Se sentaram, as cadeiras deslizando ruidosamente pelo chão de madeira, e escutaram o “chiu!” irritado de Madame Pince. Se olharam, mordendo os lábios para não rir da reação da velha bibliotecária, e pelo nervosismo de terem sido repreendidos. Se sentaram e tiraram os materiais, Severus decidiu começar pela redação de Transfiguração. Abriu o livro na página que queria, as folhas da professora ajudando como marcador. Pegou no frasco e o abriu, molhando a pena. Lily já tinha aberto seu livro de Herbologia e respondia às perguntas. Tinha uma prova na semana seguinte, mas gostava de estudar com antecedência. Severus começou escrevendo, a pena roçando de leve no pergaminho. Sorriu satisfeito, suas antigas penas eram extremamente ruidosas quando tocavam em pergaminhos.

 

De vez em quando se levantavam e procuravam os livros que necessitavam nas estantes, voltando ao lugar, tendo o cuidado de não fazer barulho. Trocavam ideias, se ajudando. Lia as passagens de alguns livros, sua amiga o aconselhava a utilizar as frases que mais chamavam à atenção.

 

Passaram o resto da tarde a terminar os deveres e arrumaram tudo. Comentaram o ocorrido na tarde do dia anterior, como tinha sido admirável verem Sirius e Regulus juntos, sem terem brigas. Tinha sido uma tarde maravilhosa, o time de Severus tinha vencido a batalha de bolas de neve. Era quase hora de jantar quando saíram da biblioteca, cansados, mas satisfeitos.

Cada um foi para seu Salão Comunal pousar seus materiais. Severus encontrou Regulus, como sempre, perto da lareira.

– Oi! – Cumprimentou Regulus – Vamos, estou esfomeado!

– Sério? – Perguntou Severus, com um sorriso no rosto ao ver a alegria de seu amigo – Que aconteceu?

– Nada, não. – Respondeu o caçula, se colocando a seu lado, e saíram pelo retrato – Estive estudando com dois colegas e depois fui passear com Lizbeth Bobbin.

– Lizbeth Bobbin? – Perguntou Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Um leve rubor cobriu o rosto pálido de Regulus que comentou – Ela é só uma amiga. Você a conhece, sua família possui uma grande rede de farmácias no mundo bruxo.

– É uma garota baixa e rechochuda? – Perguntou Severus, se recordando da garota. Era muito inteligente e andava no mesmo ano que seu amigo. Parecia que Regulus estava apaixonado... – Sei quem é?

 

Viram Lily os esperando na porta. Se cumprimentaram e ela o convidou para a mesa dos Gryffindors. Regulus tentou recusar, mas Severus insistiu, fazendo com que ele cedesse. Regulus não gostava de se sentar com os leões, tinha receio que seus pais descobrissem e o castigassem. Na realidade, não se importava de sentar com nascidos muggles e mestiços. Gostava, até, de saber mais sobre esse mundo tão desconhecido para ele. Seu maior desejo era visitar a Londres Muggle, conhecer o tão aclamado Big Ben.

Conversando entre eles, entraram e se dirigiram para a mesa, onde já se encontravam os Marotos e Marlene. Os jogadores de Quidditch tinham seus cabelos molhados e os rostos ruborizados pelo treino, enquanto comiam desenfreadamente.

 

Remus estava sentando ao lado de seu namorado e ambos sorriam enquanto conversavam, uma de suas mãos acaricava a capa dura de seu livro de DCAT. Parecia que mais ninguém estava com eles.

Severus sabia que Lupin ia sempre assistir aos treinos e aos jogos de seu namorado, embora levasse sempre um livro para se distrair e se perguntou se James gostaria que ele também o fizesse. Prometendo a si mesmo que iria assistir ao próximo treino, se sentou ao lado de seu namorado, que lhe sorriu e cumprimentou:

– Oi!

– Oi! – Respondeu James, limpando a boca ao guardanapo e trocando um selinho - Pensei que se iria sentar com seus colegas.

– Lily nos convidou. – Explicou Severus, escolhendo seu jantar: começou primeiro por uma sopa de legumes, pensando em comer de seguida peixe frito com batata.

– E seus estudos?

– Eu e Lily nos divertimos imenso. – Comentou o Slytherin, satisfeito – Conseguimos terminar os deveres de casa e, ainda, rever um pouco de matéria para os NIEM´S.

– Pois... – Disse o Maroto, hesitante, como se duvidasse. Severus deu um sorriso de lado ao ver sua expressão.

– E seu treino?

James sorriu, e começou contando as manobras que tinham treinado durante toda a tarde. Snape escutou atentamente, ficando intrigado e fascinado ao mesmo tempo. Não entendia como uma pessoa poderia ficar viciada em um jogo. James vivia para o Quidditch.

 

Acabou sua sopa e começou seu prato de comida, vendo que sua amiga também escutava o relato de sua namorada. Comeu, seus pensamentos lhe recordando momentaneamente do que seu namorado lhe tinha mencionado na hora de almoço. “Será que James me irá fazer uma surpresa na Torre?” – Se perguntou, com o coração aos pulos. Deixou que seu namorado terminasse o “excitante” relato e escolheram uma sobremesa. Perguntou, enquanto brincava com sua mousse de manga:

– A gente vai de seguida para a Torre de Astronomia?

– Hum, hum... – Respondeu o Maroto, enquanto se deliciava com sua torta de abóbora.

– E que vamos fazer? – Continuou, antes de comer um pouco de sua sobremesa. James deu um sorriso atrevido, e respondeu:

– Surpresa. – Aos poucos, terminaram suas sobremesas, esperando que seus amigos os imitassem. Por fim, se levantarm, o Salão Principal estava quase vazio, e saíram. Se despediram, os Gryffindors sabendo da surpresa que James tinha preparado para seu namorado. Se separaram, cada um para seus destinos, Severus observando o Gryffindor com curiosidade. Já tinha percebido que o Maroto lhe tinha preparado uma surpresa, lhe iria dar seu presente, mas não desconfiava o que poderia ser. Passaram pelos retratos, que os ignoraram: alguns já estavam dormindo, outros estavam vazios. Tinham ido visitar seus amigos. O fervor de serem o “casal inusitado do ano” já estava perdendo força, mas muitos ainda não se tinham acostumado com a situação.

 

Subiram as escadas em caracol, Potter o abraçando pelos quadris. Entraram na torre e se aproximaram da varanda, vendo como as estrelas brilhavam no céu escuro como bréu. Se olharam nos olhos e James declarou, com voz rouca e sensual:

– Eu te amo, Sev. – Snape deixou escapar um pequeno sorriso, antes de responder:

– Eu também te amo, James. – Trocaram um selinho e se separaram. Viu seu namorado retirando um um saco de papel colorido de dentro do bolso das calças. Com a varinha, o Maroto aumentou o presente, enquanto Severus se perguntava o que poderia ser. – Tome, é para você. Espero que goste.

 

Pegou no saco, o abrindo, e retirou uma caixa azul. Suas mãos sentiram a suavidade do veludo e abriu a tampa, ficando momentaneamente paralisado pelo choque. Observou o medalhão oval, que tinha uma fina corrente banhada a prata. A letra “P”era floreada, de aspeto antiquado, e se sobressaia da delicada peça graças às pedras preciosas, que brilhavam sobre a luz da torre.

– É lindo.... – Conseguiu balbuciar. Escutou o suspiro aliviado de James e o olhou – Mas não posso aceitar. É muito exorbitante.

Lhe estendeu a caixa, mas seu namorado se recusou a pegar nela, dizendo de seguida:

– Esse colar pertenceu à sua família durante várias gerações. Eu só decido devolvê-lo ao dono, nada mais.

– Mas, mesmo assim, deve ter custado uma fortuna! – Teimou o Slytherin, não queria que James gastasse tanto dinheiro com ele, não se sentia bem consigo próprio – Nem quero pensar na quantia que gastou.

– Não foi tanto assim. – Respondeu o Gryffindor, despreocupado. – Meu pai é cliente da loja onde o comprei e não tive de gastar nenhum galeão. O dono até ficou satisfeito por se ter livrado dele.

 

Vendo a hesitação de Snape, insistiu, o olhando nos olhos:

– Severus, por favor, aceite meu presente. Esse colar é seu por direito. Eu lhe ofereço com todo meu amor e carinho. Não o recuse.

 

O Slytherin voltou a atenção para o presente. Abriu a caixa, retirando o fino colar, sentindo sua frieza e o observou por vários momentos. Estava emocionado por, finalmente, ter uma relíquia de sua família, nem fotografias de seus avós tinha. Tudo o que sabia da familia Prince tinha sido por livros e por sua mãe, embora ela falasse raramente deles.

 

Abriu o fecho, o rodeando pelo pescoço, e James se posicionou rapidamente atrás dele, o ajudando a fechá-lo.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu com sinceridade, suas mãos finas não deixando o colar de prata. O Maroto voltou para sua frente e lhe sorriu, antes de beijá-lo. Severus estremeceu ao sentir os lábios carnudos de seu namorado contra os seus, com suavidade e doçura. Deixou escapar um suspiro, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos iam em direção aos cabelos rebeldes e aprofundava o beijo. As mãos de James estavam quase tocando em seus quadris, quando escutaram um “pop” alto. Severus se afastou de imediato, alerta, e viu atrás de si uma longa toalha vermelha e axadrezada, com um grande bolo de cenoura com cobertura de chocolate. Ao lado se encontrava uma cesta de piquenique de palha.

– Que é isso? – Perguntou, se afastando de seu namorado, e se dirigindo cautelosamente para a toalha. Seu coração martelava em seu peito com o susto.

– O resto de seu presente. – Respondeu o Maroto, o acompanhando – Ou achava que iria só oferecer o colar?

– Bom, eu... – O Slytherin não sabia o que pensar. Desde seu sexto ano que não comia uma fatia de bolo de aniversário. Quando entraram em Hogwarts, Severus e Lily costumavam passar seus aniversários no Lago Negro, onde faziam um piquenique, preparado pelos elfos domésticos, e tinham sempre um pequeno bolo de morango, com cobertura de natas. Eram os momentos mais felizes de Severus. Em casa, seu pai nunca tinha festejado um aniversário seu. Sua mãe costumava fazer um pequeno bolo de iogurte, muito simples, e festejavam em seu quarto, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Tobias odiava ser acordado repentinamente quando estava bêbado. James pegou em sua mão e o levou para a toalha.

 

Se sentaram e ele pode ver duas velas brancas, com o número dezessete, em cima da cobertura. Emocionado, escutou James lhe cantando os parabéns e lhe cortando uma fatia do bolo. Nunca pensou que, um dia, ele e James Potter, o garoto mais popular da escola, estivessem juntos, comemorando seu aniversário.

– Obrigado. – Agradeceu, pegando na faca que seu namorado tinha na mão e cortou outra fatia, ao mesmo tempo que o Gryffindor retirava do cesto guardanapos, uma garrafa de champanhe - estava curioso para saber onde ele a tinha arranjado – e dois copos flûtes cônicos, de cristal. Brindaram, trocando carícias e palavras de amor. Comeram o bolo, Severus sentindo em sua boca a massa fofa e úmida. Sentiu em sua boca a massa recheada e soltou um gemido, deliciado com o sabor. James sorriu, enquanto perguntava:

– Gostou?

– Adorei! - Respondeu o Slytherin, emocionado - Nem tenho palavras para lhe agradecer, James. Pensei que você se tivesse esquecido de meu aniversário...

–Estou muito feliz que tenha gostado. – Falou James, se apercebendo que seu namorado nunca tivera aniversários felizes. Viu como ele parecia uma criança ao comer a fatia de bolo, sua felicidade era estonteante. Terminaram de comer suas fatias e Severus suspirou, encostando sua cabeça no ombro de seu namorado, enquanto observavam as estrelas...

 

 

OoOoO

 

– Porque Black te chama de “veado”? – Perguntou Severus, repentinamente, se recordando das palavras de Black naquela manhã. James, que estava lançando encantamentos silenciadores e de privacidade, voltou seu rosto na direção de seu namorado, que o olhava com curiosidade.

– Eu... – Começou, se sentindo inesperadamente nervoso. Ele queria contar a verdade, mas tinha receio da reação de Snape. Ele e Remus já tinham discutido várias vezes esse assunto, não era bom para Severus não saber a verdade, ele tinha esse direito.

– É complicado. – Respondeu, não sabendo como abordar o tema – Não é um segredo somente meu.

– Tem a ver com com o fato de Lupin ser um lobisomem? – Perguntou Severus, sério, e viu como o corpo de seu namorado ficava tenso. James o olhou nos olhos e perguntou, urgente:

– Como você sabe?

– Eu sempre desconfiei das “visitas” de Lupin à sua mãe doente. – Explicou – Como elas calhavam sempre em semanas de lua cheia e como ele aparecia mais fraco e cansado quando regressava. E as cicatrizes que ele tem no rosto não são feitas por magia, mas por garras.

– Severus, eu...eu não lhe podia contar mais cedo. – Se justificou – Não era meu segredo. Por favor, não conte a ninguém.

–Nunca cheguei a fazê-lo. – Admitiu Snape, tocando em seu rosto – E não o farei agora. Mas isso não explica o porque de Black lhe chamar esse nome.

– Já lhe vou mostar. – James se ergueu e começou retirando sua capa do uniforme sob o olhar chocado de seu namorado. – Calma, não me vou despir, não totalmente.

Tirando a parte de cima, revelando seus músculos firmes, e ficando somente de calças, o Maroto respirou fundo e começou sua transformação.

 

Severus deixou escapar um grito de surpresa ao ver umas hastes crescendo na cabeça de seu namorado. Aos poucos, viu como ele se transformava em um belo e forte cervo. Dois grandes olhos, castanhos e pestanudos, o observavam com cautela. 

– Merlin... - Balbuciou o Slytherin, observando cada movimento do animal à sua frente. Não tinha palavras para descrever o quão maravilhoso era James. Hesitante, ergueu uma mão, esperando que seu namorado se aproximasse. O cervo assim o fez, com passos lentos se colocou à sua frente, seu focinho tocando na palma de suas mãos. Seus olhares se cruzaram, eternizando aquele momento na mente de Severus, para sempre.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa segunda parte.   
> Finalmente James revelou a Severus que é um animago. Gostaram da pequena festa que Severus teve?   
> Tentarei postar a ultima parte em breve, e tenho de dizer que terá lemon! Por favor, me digam o que acharam.   
> Estou ansiosa por vossas opiniões.   
> Bjs :D


	26. O Aniversário de Severus - Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 42 Kudos, os 1553 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a ultima parte, espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

Nenhum deles soube quanto tempo ficaram se observando em silêncio. Severus sentia uma mistura de emoções dentro de si. Estava muito emocionado por James lhe ter confiado um segredo tão importante. Suas mãos acariciavam o focinho do cervo, sentindo o nariz molhado o farejando com cautela. Com os braços em redor do pelo curto e suave, se sentia em segurança, um sentimento que raramente possuía.

– Prongs… - Sussurrou, percebendo, finalmente, o porquê dos Marotos lhe terem dado aquele apelido.

 

Sempre pensara que era uma brincadeira entre eles, mas era por ele ser um veado, de belos e pontiagudos chifres de três pontas.

– Você é lindo… - Balbuciou o Slytherin, vendo como as orelhas acastanhadas se abanavam alegremente. Uma língua áspera lambeu uma bochecha e Severus se afastou, soltando uma risada, e exclamando:

– James! – O cervo abanou a cabeça e, enquanto Snape limpava a saliva da bochecha, Potter regressou ao normal. Com um sorriso maroto, tocou no tecido do uniforme, suas mãos puxando a camisa de dentro das calças, enquanto seus lábios brincavam com o pescoço pálido. Severus arfou e fechou os olhos, sentindo os beijos úmidos e se deitou de costas, o puxando para cima de si.

 

Trocou os beijos que antes estava dando por chupões e mordidas leves, marcando a pele pálida de Severus, que gemia baixinho com seu carinho. Tombou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, tornando o contato com a área mais acessível. Sua mão descia lentamente até ao membro de seu namorado, que já se encontrava duro e o massajou, escutando um gemido rouco:

– James…

– Severus… - Ronronou ele, excitado – Eu gostaria de tentar algo diferente.

Os olhos cor de ónix observaram com curiosidade. James desapertou a camisa de Severus, deixando que ela deslizasse por seus braços e a atirou para o chão. Viu o corpo nu de seu namorado, repleto de cicatrizes, e os lábios entreabertos o convidando a beijá-lo. Os olhos negros brilhavam em sua direção, apaixonados, e sentiu seu membro se enrijecer ainda mais. Deslizou as calças ao longo das pernas, juntamente com a cueca, enquanto observava o pênis intumescido de Snape à sua frente. Agarrou com as mãos e aproximou sua boca, lambendo toda a extensão. Escutou o gemido surpreso de seu namorado e, sem deixar de vê-lo, subiu e desceu ritmamente, sentindo como Severus estremecia e gemia debaixo de si.

 

Chupava a glande com cuidado, fazendo ruídos molhados, nunca tinha feito nada semelhante com ninguém e estava receoso de machucar Severus. Snape olhou para baixo, vendo seu namorado, e soltou um gemido rouco ao perceber como ele abocanhava seu membro, e tocou em sus cabelos, os acariciando. Sua respiração saia em arfadas constantes, nunca lhe tinham feito nada parecido e a sensação era indescritível. O Maroto sentia seus olhos marejando de leve pelo esforço, mas valia a pena. Os gemidos de seu namorado, pronunciando seu nome, eram gostosos por demais. Apertava as coxas de Severus, escutando como ele gemia e o imitava, perdidos um no outro. Chupou com mais vontade, as mãos de seu namorado envolvendo seus cabelos e o ajudando nos movimentos.

 

 

Os lábios de James se afastaram de seu corpo e desapertou sua camisa, revelando os músculos firmes e delineados. Severus, percebendo que ele queria, e desejando o mesmo, desapertou o botão das calças e desceu o zíper. Se livrou das peças de roupa, seu membro se revelando, duro e gotejante.

 

Severus começou movimentando lentamente seus quadris, estocando lentamente na boca de seu namorado. Com os dedos lubrificados, James brincou com a entrada de Snape, que retesou levemente com o toque. Sentia como ele adentrava e retirava um dedo, acrescentando outro pouco depois. Empinava bem o traseiro, para facilitar seu namorado, e para sentir mais prazer. Seus gemidos eram de desespero, estava ansioso por senti-lo dentro de si.

 

James o puxou para seu colo, rodeando seus braços nos quadris de seu namorado e Severus se impulsionou em sua direção. James sentiu a entrada do Slytherin apertando seu membro e Severus soltou um gemido de dor, não habituado àquela posição.

 

James sorria, satisfeito, ao ver seu namorado com os fios de cabelo negro grudando a testa, pequenas gotas de suor escorrendo opor seu rosto, enquanto quicava deliciosamente em seu colo lhe arrancando gemidos. Eles se encaixavam na perfeição.

 

– Eu te amo, Sev. – Sussurrou James, o ajudando com os movimentos. Severus ofegou ao senti-lo atingir sua próstata e respondeu, arfante:

– Eu…eu também te amo. – E ejaculou, o líquido quente e esbranquiçado saindo a jatos e sujando os dois. Cansado demais para se mover, permitiu que James continuasse se movimentando, sentindo como ele o estocava cada vez mais rápido até que ejaculou em seu interior, soltando um gemido rouco.

 

Saiu de seu interior e o deitou suavemente na toalha, o imitando logo de seguida. De respirações ofegantes, se olharam e o Maroto perguntou:

– Você gostou? – Perguntou, o abraçando. Severus encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e respondeu cansado:

– Muito…

– Que bom. – Comentou, satisfeito. Se deixaram estar deitados, recuperando forças. Perceberam, ao olharem para o enorme relógio que se encontrava no topo da torre, que já passava da uma da manhã.

– Está tarde. – Resmungou o Slytherin contra seu peito. Estava quase adormecendo quando James falou, com voz rouca:

– Preciso de lhe contar uma coisa. Com todas essas surpresas que lhe preparei, quase me esquecia.

– Que aconteceu? – Perguntou Severus, preocupado, enquanto se levantava. Seu coração batia rapidamente contra seu peito. – Algo errado?

– Nada disso. – Disse James, se erguendo também – Tenha calma. Primeiro a gente se limpa e depois lhe conto as novidades.

– Tá bom. – Respondeu Severus, um pouco inseguro. Se limparam magicamente e se vestiram. De seguida, o Maroto, ao ver a palidez de seu namorado, encheu um copo com champanhe e lhe entregou.

– Me fale! – Exclamou Seveus, ansioso, enquanto pegava na bebida com mãos trêmulas.

– Você pode ter acesso à fortuna de sua família. – Falou rapidamente, vendo como o Slytherin abria a boca, espantado.

– Como? – Perguntou Severus, com voz rouca. Lhe explicou tudo o que o goblin lhe tinha dito, vendo o choque no rosto de seu namorado. Snape tapou a boca com as mãos, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas.

 

Se conseguisse ter acesso à fortuna, ele e sua mãe teriam a chance de abandonar Tobias, para sempre.

– Meu pai irá ajudar vocês. – Prometeu James – E eu também farei de tudo para que você saia dessa vida.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto emocionado de Severus. Se atirando para os braços de seu namorado, só conseguiu dizer uma palavra antes de se perder em um beijo intenso e abrasador:

– Obrigado…

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa ultima parte.   
> Acham que Severus e Eilleen se irão livrar de Tobias? Que acham que irá acontecer?   
> Estou ansiosa por vossas opiniões.   
> Bjs :D


	27. Uma Visita Inesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço o comentário de hepburv, os 47 Kudos, os 1658 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Severus abriu seus olhos e se remexeu na cama, soltando um gemido baixo de dor, se recordando da noite anterior. Tinha regressado, acompanhado por James, até seu Salão Comunal, onde tinham trocado um longo beijo. Tinha entrado e se tinha dirigido para seu dormitório. Não fazendo barulho, tinha tirado o uniforme e se tinha deitado de cueca, adormecendo profundamente. As cortinas de sua cama estavam ligeiramente abertas, vendo as sombras de seus colegas caminhando de um lado para o outro, se vestindo enquanto conversavam entre eles.

Tirou um roupão, já gasto, de dentro do malão e o vestiu rapidamente, enquanto escutava seus colegas saindo do dormitório. Pegou em seus pertences, querendo tomar um banho. Afastou as cortinas e cumprimentou alguns de seus colegas que ali se encontravam, antes de entrar no banheiro. Se olhou no espelho, vendo como seus olhos brilhavam misteriosamente. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o colar em seu pescoço. Finalmente tinha algo de sua família, o que sempre tinha desejado. Suspirou, sua mente pensando no que iria fazer naquela manhã livre. Sua ideia era ir a Gringotts falar com o responsável e fazer a prova de sangue. Mas, primeiro, tinha de pedir autorização ao diretor para sair de Hogwarts. Pousou tudo em cima da tampa da sanita antes de ligar a água. Esperou que aquecesse antes de entrar. Depois da noite retrasada, necessitava urgentemente de um banho. Fechou a torneira e pegou em seu shampoo e uma bucha. Tirou a roupa e se sentou na água, soltando um gemido, incomodado com a dor.

Encostou a cabeça ao mármore e relaxou, se recordando da noite anterior. As palavras de seu namorado ecoavam em sua mente. Se conseguisse passar na prova de sangue, teria toda a fortuna Prince em suas mãos e tiraria sua mãe das mãos tiranas de Tobias. Seu coração bateu mais rápido com esse pensamento. Mas não queria ter falsas esperanças. E se não conseguisse passar? Afinal, seu sangue não era puro…

Decidiu se ensaboar, tirar essas ideias da cabeça. Quando terminou, todas as dores e desconfortos que tinham sentido, desapareceram como mágica. Tirou a tampa do ralo, vendo a espuma descendo, enquanto se lavava. Por fim, desligou a água e pegou na toalha. Se limpou, antes de se enrolar nela, e saiu do banheiro. Lavou os dentes e penteou os cabelos, afastando os fios negros da frente do rosto.

Vestiu seu uniforme, se sentindo outra pessoa e arrumou seus pertences. Se dirigiu ao malão, guardou sua bolsa e buscou sua nova capa de viagem, um cachecol, gorro e luvas. Saiu do dormitório, vendo as portas dos restantes dormitórios abertas e passou pelo Salão Comunal, vendo Regulus conversando com Lizbeth Bobbin. Estavam ambos de pé, junto à chaminé e pareciam muito entretidos.

Decidiu não incomodá-los e saiu pelo retrato, os deixando a sós. Andou pelos corredores das masmorras, vestindo a capa e o cachecol e guardando o resto no bolso. Estava entrando no hall do castelo quando viu seu namorado o esperando. James olhou em sua direção e sorriu.

– Bom dia, Sev. – Cumprimentou James, enquanto seu braço envolvia dos quadris do Slytherin – Dormiu bem?

– Bom dia, James. – Respondeu Snape, parando no meio do Salão principal e olhando para a mesa dos professores. Estavam todos, exceto Slughorn, como era habitual.

– Algum problema, Sev? – Perguntou James, vendo seu rosto franzido. Snape se virou, olhando para os olhos de seu companheiro, que o olhavam com preocupação.

– Nada. – Respondeu, distraído – Só estava procurando por Dumbledore.

– Porquê? – A curiosidade em sua voz era evidente.

– Estou pensando em ir a Gringotts. – Confessou o Slytherin – Tratar daquele assunto.

– Oh! – Exclamou seu namorado – Mas você acha de Dumbledore vai aceitar eu pedido? Quer dizer, todo o mundo anda alerta com Voldemort e seus seguidores. Só se você for com algum acompanhante.

Snape revirou os olhos e comentou:

– Você não vai faltar às suas aulas só para me acompanhar. Dumbledore nem permitiria!

– Droga… - Resmungou o Gryffindor e cada um foi para sua mesa, com muita insistência de Snape. Se sentou e se serviu de uma pilha de panquecas recheadas com mel e café negro. Saboreou seu café da manhã, vendo mais colegas entrando e se sentando em seus respetivos lugares. Regulus e Lizbeth entraram e se dirigiram para a beira de Snape. O caçula foi o primeiro a se sentar e comentou:

– Não vi você saindo do Salão Comunal.

– Também, você estava com uma companhia muito interessante. – Respondeu Severus, ironicamente – Porque haveria de andar à minha procura?

– Que engraçado que você é, Severus… - Resmungou Regulus e Lizbeth comentou, séria, olhando para a mesa dos professores:

– Meninos, o diretor está olhando para aqui.

Os dois garotos se viraram, vendo que ela tinha razão. Dumbledore os observava por cima dos óclinhos de meia lua, enquanto afagava com uma mão, uma coruja de penas castanho-claras e manchas escuras na parte de trás da cabeça e das costas.

– É Eleazar, a coruja de James. – Comentou para seus colegas – Mas, que estará fazendo com o diretor?

– Talvez o pai de Potter lhe tenha enviado alguma correspondência. - Comentou Lizbeth – Afinal, ele é Chefe dos Aurors.

– Talvez seja isso. – Disse Severus, não deixando os olhos dos do diretor. Eleazar bateu asas e voou em direção ao dono, que o afagou e lhe deu umas fatias de bacon. Slughorn entrou a passos apressados em direção à mesa dos professores e sussurrou no ouvido do diretor, que acenava em compreensão. Severus olhava, desconfiado, toda essa interação. Os olhos azuis se afastaram dos seus, focando em seu colega de trabalho e Snape decidiu continuar seu café da manhã, se perguntando o porquê de toda essa agitação. Um bando de corujas entrou de repente pelas janelas, sobrevoando as mesas até verem seus donos e deixarem cair as cartas e pacotes no colo deles.

Severus viu seus colegas recebendo suas correspondências. E, como sempre, não tinha cartas de ninguém. Suspirou, vendo Regulus lendo o “Profeta Diário” e Lizbeth uma carta de seus pais.

– Alguma novidade? – Perguntou, enquanto terminava a ultima panqueca do prato.

– Houve mais um ataque aos Muggles. – Comentou Regulus, enquanto lia a primeira página – Foi em um shopping de Newcastle. Demoliram metade do edifício, matando centenas de pessoas. Os Muggles consideram que foi culpa dos arquitetos, que não desenharam bem o edifício. Parece que vai haver um processo em tribunal.

Lizbeth bufou, antes de comentar em voz baixa. O que ela iria dizer poderia prejudicar, e muito, sua família:

– É tão horrível essa guerra. Matando todas essas pessoas inocentes…Principalmente contra os Muggles. – Regulus apertou sua mão carinhosamente, olhando por cima do ombro da garota, para ver se alguém tinha escutado, mas parecia que não.

– O Lord das Trevas gosta de recordar que ninguém está a salvo. – Comentou Regulus, enquanto fechava o jornal e o atirava para cima da mesa – Só estou curioso de uma coisa…

– Do quê? – Perguntou Snape, enquanto limpava a boca ao guardanapo.

– Porque é que não tem havido ataques ao nosso mundo? – Questionou Black – Há meses que os Comensais da Morte não nos atacam.

– Talvez estejam preparando algo em grande. – Comentou Severus – Vocês…

– Sr. Snape? – Foi interrompido pela voz agradável do diretor. Severus se virou, vedo Dumbledore parado ao lado de Lizbeth. A garota o olhou de alto a baixo, levemente assustada com sua repentina aparição.

– Sim, diretor? – Perguntou, se levantando.

– Gostaria que senhor me acompanhasse ao meu escritório.

– Sim, senhor. – Respondeu ele, deixando o diretor passá-lo à frente. Deitou um olhar confuso a seus colegas, que abanaram os ombros, impotentes. Saíram do Salão Principal e viram James o esperando à porta. Antes que Severus pudesse abrir a boca, o Gryffindor o beijou no rosto e gritou, antes de entrar nas masmorras:

– Boa sorte, Sev. – O Slytherin ficou especado no meio do hall, confuso. Não conseguia perceber o que estava acontecendo, e não estava gostando nada. Escutou a risada abafada de Dumbledore e seu pedido:

– Venha, Sr. Snape. – Subiram as escadas, vendo os estudantes se dirigindo para suas aulas. Os retratos conversavam entre eles, comentando entre eles em voz baixa, enquanto olhavam para Severus. Se dirigiram para o terceiro andar e pararam em frente à estátua da gárgula e disse a senha:

– Docinho e abóbora. - A gárgula deu um passo para o lado em resposta, revelando uma escada circular. Subiram as escadas em caracol até verem uma porta dupla de madeira. Severus costumava “visitar” o diretor depois de suas discussões com os Marotos. Costumava observar os muitos objetos de prata de formas intrincadas sobre mesas de pernas finas. O Chapéu Seletor, colocado sobre uma estante, escutava todas as conversas, para preparar sua nova canção. Fawkes, em um poleiro, costumava pousar no ombro do diretor, enquanto os observava com seus olhos penetrantes.

O diretor abriu a porta, revelando uma grande sala circular com muitas janelas e muitos retratos de diretores e diretoras anteriores.

– Faça favor. – Convidou, e o Slytherin entrou com passos cautelosos. O que ele viu, o espantou profundamente. À sua frente, de postura altiva e trajando o caraterístico uniforme azul escuro, se encontrava Fleamont Potter, o pai de James. Os profundos olhos avelã, tão parecidos com o do filho, observavam o garoto que seria, um dia, seu genro.

A seu lado, a mulher baixa e de rosto sofrido, sussurrou:

– Meu filho…

– Mãe… - Balbuciou o Slytherin, correndo até sua mãe e a abraçando com força. Sentiu os braços magros o puxando até ela, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. As lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos sem que pudesse evitar e sentiu o corpo magro tremendo contra o seu. Ficaram abraçados durante muito tempo, chorando pelas saudades que sentiram um pelo outro. Fleamont se dirigiu para Dumbledore e trocaram algumas palavras. Fawkes, que observava a interação mãe-filho, abriu o bico e cantou uma triste melodia. Eilleen e Severus se afastaram e o Slytherin afagou carinhosamente o rosto de sua mãe, lhe limpando as lágrimas que escapavam dos olhos cor de ónix, tão iguais aos seus. A Srª Snape agarrou nas mãos do filho e as beijou, antes de perguntar:

– Você está bem, meu amor?

– Sim, mãe. – Respondeu, observando a túnica azul turquesa, fabricada com o tecido mais fino encontrado – Que a senhora está fazendo aqui? Se Tobias…

– Tobias Snape não vai fazer mais nada com você e sua mãe. – Interrompeu o Chefe dois Aurors com firmeza – Nunca mais.

– Sentem-se, por favor. – Convidou o diretor, enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira. Fawkes levantou voo de seu poleiro e pousou suavemente no ombro de Dumbledore. Fleamont, no entanto, ficou ao lado de Eilleen, observando o rosto confuso do adolescente.

– O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Snape, intrigado, observando as pessoas à sua frente. Sua mãe lhe apertou as mãos, em um gesto reconfortante, ao mesmo tempo que o Auror continuava:

– Eu e uma equipe de Aurors decidimos à casa de seus pais, juntamente com a polícia e, tal como James tinha escrito em sua carta, a casa estava mesmo sendo usada como um prostibulo. Devido à ilegalidade da situação, prendemos seu pai e selámos a casa. Questionámo-lo sob veritasserum e, enquanto sua mãe veio morar para minha casa, seu pai foi à Suprema Corte dos Bruxos para ser julgado, e foi enviado para Azkaban.

– Az-Azkaban? – Perguntou Severus, chocado – Mas…mas ele é um Muggle!

– Um Muggle que maltratou seus familiares mágicos, não se esqueça, Sr. Snape. – Disse Fleamont, com firmeza – O que é punível por lei em nosso mundo.

– Mas, que irá acontecer agora? – O receio na voz do Slytherin era percebido por todos.

– A gente vai até Gringotts e tratar do assunto. – Respondeu sua mãe, com voz tranquilizadora.

– E se…e se não abrir? – Perguntou o que mais temia. Se o cofre não abria, onde eles iriam morar?

– Não haverá problema se tal acontecer. – Falou Fleamont – Sua mãe continuará em minha casa até encontrar um emprego e um lugar para vocês os dois. Não ficarão desamparados.

– Obrigado, senhor. – Respondeu Severus, voltando a abraçar sua mãe. Era indescritível a sensação de se sentir acarinhado novamente pela primeira pessoa que o amou incondicionalmente durante toda a vida, e não queria que essa sensação se fosse embora, nunca mais.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Que acharam da interação entre Eilleen e o filho? E sobre Fleamont? E, mais importante de tudo, que acharam da situação de Tobias?   
> ansiosa vossos comentários!   
> Bjs :D


	28. O Passado de Eilleen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Oi! Primeiro agradeço os comentários, os 49 Kudos, os 1728 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada. Aqui está a continuação, espero que gostem. Bjs :D  
> (2) Esse capítulo contém palavras de baixo calão e violência. Se não gosta, não leia.

Depois de longos momentos em família, Eilleen e Severus comentaram com Fleamont que estavam prontos. O Chefe dos Aurors agradeceu a hospitalidade oferecida pelo diretor e saíram do gabinete. Desceram as escadas em caracol, Fleamont conversando com Severus sobre assuntos banais, querendo conhecê-lo melhor. Descobriu, através de Eilleen, que o garoto tinha medo de alturas porque seu pai o tinha prendido nos ramos de uma árvore quando era uma criança de dois anos. Severus tinha comentado que não se recordava da situação, mas que o medo tinha permanecido.

“Como um pai pode tratar assim seu filho?” – Se perguntou. Como pai, nunca tinha maltratado, de nenhuma forma, seu próprio filho. Ele e Euphemia tinham tentando, durante anos, engravidar, mas sem sucesso. Só depois de vários tratamentos em St. Mungus, é que tinham conseguido. Para eles, James era o maior tesouro de suas vidas.

Caminharam em direção à saída do castelo, observando como Eilleen acarinhava Seveus. Depois da carta que tinha recebido de James, se dirigira ao Ministério da Magia para conversar com o Ministro, onde tivera uma reunião exaustiva. Ameaçara contar aos jornais que o Ministério da Magia não estava disposto a ajudar aquela família bruxa a sair dessa situação e que iria sair de seu emprego, fazendo com que o Ministro cedesse.

Reunira seus melhores Aurors e, com o apoio dos policiais, tinham cercado a casa durante a noite. Durante horas tinham visto homens de aparência suspeita e mulheres de aspeto sinistro entrando na velha casa, escutando vozes animadas até que, de madrugada, quando todos estavam dormindo, entraram de rompante. Deitaram a porta abaixo, vendo garrafas de vodka e de cerveja espalhadas pela casa, os homens semidespidos e mulheres sem roupa acordando, sobressaltados. Os móveis estavam rachados e o cheiro a tabaco se cheirava por todo o lado.

Fleamont tinha passeado pela casa, observando toda a destruição. Entrara no quarto de Severus, vendo um homem baixo e barrigudo dormindo com duas mulheres loiras. Depois de prendê-los e de observar os danos do quarto: móveis manchados, garrafas no chão, roupas rasgadas, livros destruídos…, tentara procurar algo que estivesse inteiro para levar para Snape, mas nada encontrou. Continuara sua procura, chamando por Eilleen, mas não a encontrara.

Entrara no quarto do casal vendo que, pelo menos, os móveis não estavam destruídos. Escutava os gritos de receio e raiva, e as ordens dadas pela autoridade. Tinha dado uma vista de olhos rápida ao local e, estava quase saindo, quando escutara um grito abafado. Tinha parado, alerta, se apercebendo que tinha vindo do armário. Abrira a porta de rompante e prendera a respiração. Eilleen estava sentada, com a boca abafada com um lenço. Suas mãos e pernas estavam atadas com uma grossa corda e seu rosto estava repleto de marcas de sangue e lágrimas. Seu olho esquerdo, negro e inchado. Estava seminua e coberta de hematomas. Ao vê-lo, gritou novamente e tentou se debater, aterrorizada.

Fleamont se tinha ajoelhado e, ignorando o cheiro a urina e suor que estava no armário, lhe tinha dito:

– Sou Fleamont Potter, chefe dos Aurors. – Ela parara, olhando para ele – Você está em segurança.

Com a varinha, a libertara das amarras e Eilleen soltara um grito, se atirando a seus braços e chorando compulsivamente. A erguendo, sentira como ela pesava como uma pluma e tinham saído do quarto, em direção à porta da rua. Dezenas de carros policiais estavam prontos para partirem. Agradecendo a ajuda aos Muggles, pedira que Tobias Snape ficasse sob a custódia dos Aurors, sendo aceite. Depois de se verem sozinhos e, enquanto os Aurors selavam a casa, Tobias, vestindo somente uma camiseta branca esburacada e cuecas azuis, olhara com ódio para mulher e rosnara:

– Sua puta desgraçada! – Eilleen se tinha encolhido em seus braços - Você acha que se livrou de mim? Eu hei de ir atrás de você e da aberração de seu filho e matá-los com minhas próprias mãos! Seus anormais….!

Um feitiço silenciador o atingira e Fleamont ordenara:

– Vamos! – Aparataram no Ministério da Magia, onde o tinham levado para uma sala vazia. Eilleen tinha ido secretamente para St. Mungus, onde passara por um tratamento intensivo, durante dois longos dias. Fleamont e Euphemia iam visitá-la sempre que podiam, para lhe fazerem companhia e conversarem. Eilleen tinha ficado surpresa ao saber que seu filho estava namorando o herdeiro dos Potters. Quanto a Tobias, o prenderam naquela sala até ao julgamento, o interrogando exaustivamente. Depois de muitos xingamentos e ameaças, Tobias contara parte do que tinha feito com mãe e filho, deixando os interrogadores horrorizados, mas nunca o motivo.

Tinham enviado uma carta a James, lhe contando a situação. Com a ajuda de poções, Eilleen recuperara rapidamente fisicamente. Mas as marcas psicológicas iriam durar muito tempo. Quando ela se tinha sentido melhor, decidiram realizar o julgamento. O Wizengamot tinha efetuado uma sessão extraordinária, onde tinham escutado a versão de Eilleen, as anotações dos interrogadores, os insultos de Tobias e algumas memórias. A participação de Severus não tinha sido necessária. Tobias tinha sido sentenciado a Azkaban, deixando mãe e filho livres, para sempre…

Pararam em frente da carruagem e Eilleen foi a primeira a entrar. Severus se sentou ao lado da mãe e Fleamont foi o último, fechando a porta. Eilleen conversava com o filho, lhe contando resumidamente como tinham sido seus dias, ocultando a parte em que tinha sido surrada pelos amigos de Tobias e presa no armário durante dias. Se filho não precisava de saber o inferno que tinha passado durante sua ausência. Fleamont observava a neve caindo nas ruas, enquanto se dirigiam para o Beco Diagon-Al, a carruagem bamboleando pelo caminho. Se virou, a curiosidade o consumindo e olhou para a mulher pálida.

– Porque é que Tobias tratava vocês com toda essa violência? – Ficara dias querendo saber, mas os medibruxos lhe tinham dito para não a massacrar com perguntas devido à sua fragilidade emocional. Mas, agora que ela estava melhor, pensava que não havia problema.

– Ele não gostava de magia. – Respondeu ela, simplesmente, não querendo se prolongar no assunto.

– Mas tem de haver um motivo plausível. – Insistiu o Auror – Só porque não gosto de uma pessoa, não quer dizer que vá machucá-la.

Severus tossiu em resposta, se recordando de Black, antes de ele e James começarem namorando, ao mesmo tempo que desviava o olhar. Fleamont olhou para ele, confuso, e a mulher explicou, percebendo que Potter não iria desistir:

– Tobias sempre se considerou “macho”, ou seja, ele é que mandava, era o que dava o sustento. Quando descobriu que eu e Severus eramos bruxos ficou com receio. Eu podia me defender sozinha, era mais “forte” que ele, não precisava de homem nenhum. Então, ele fez de tudo para me rebaixar, para me sentir fraca e vulnerável. Para que dependesse dele. Me partiu a varinha, me obrigou a sair de meu emprego, alegando que, por estar grávida, não podia fazer esforços. Me controlou, me humilhou. Vendeu minhas poucas joias, embora não fossem de muito valor, me eram inestimáveis. Quando Severus nasceu, prendeu em casa, me chantageou. Se eu contatasse algum “anormal”, como ele gostava de nos chamar, mataria meu filho. – Fleamont olhou para Severus, que tinha uma expressão tensa no rosto pálido – E eu não podia permiti-lo. Tentei fazer com que Severus tivesse uma infância normal, mas não consegui. Quando teve seu primeiro surto de magia, Tobias piorou. Nos espancava, ficávamos trancados no quarto sem comida. Dizia que merecíamos por sermos “criaturas do diabo”.

– Basicamente, fez tudo isso por medo? – A incredulidade na voz de Fleamont era evidente.

– O medo transforma as pessoas. – Comentou Eilleen – Tobias nunca tinha conhecido nenhum bruxo, sua família não tinha nenhum rastro de magia. Ao ver uma mulher independente como eu, que poderia se defender sozinha, não soube como reagir.

– E porque você não fugiu depois da primeira agressão?

– Eu o amava. – Revelou ela, com tristeza – O amava tanto que pensava que ele iria mudar.

– Mas não mudou. – Constatou Potter, e Eilleen continuou:

– Pelo contrário, piorou seu comportamento.

Fleamont pensou um pouco antes da pergunta seguinte:

– Você fugiu da casa de seus pais porque não queria se casar, não é verdade?

– Sim. – Eilleen franziu o rosto – O noivo escolhido por meus pais se chamava Edmund Goldstein, um completo idiota. Andámos juntos em Hogwarts e o odiava. Nem imagina o choque que sofri ao saber que tinha de casar com ele. Tentei adiar o casamento: disse que queria encontrar um emprego, mas meus pais negaram, dizendo que, quando me casasse, minha vida seria dedicada à família. Poucas semanas depois, durante os preparativos do casamento, fugi de casa. Fui a Gringotts levantar dinheiro, fiz um malão com alguns de meus pertences, roupas, joias, e me escondi no mundo Muggle. Fiquei hospedada em um hotel e encontrei emprego em poucos dias como garçonete em um restaurante. Depois aluguei um andar em cima do restaurante. Não era muito grande, mas dava para viver.

– Onde conheceu Tobias? – Seu tom de voz era de curiosidade.

– Ele costumava almoçar no restaurante onde trabalhava. Não sei porque, se encantou comigo. Algumas semanas mais tarde, já estávamos saindo juntos. Ele era um perfeito cavalheiro, gentil, carinhoso. Era tudo tão perfeito.

– Você não lhe revelou que era uma bruxa?

– Fiquei com receio de sua reação. – Murmurou Eilleen – Eu o amava tanto. Tentava não fazer magia à sua frente, para que ele não descobrisse.

– Como você descobriu que tinha sido desonrada por sua família?

– Uns poucos meses antes de me casar com Tobias. Uma coruja veio até minha casa. – Respondeu ela – Mas não me preocupei. A gente era feliz, e era tudo o que me importava. Como fui boba…

– Quando é que se casaram?

– Dois anos depois de nos termos conhecido. – Continuou ela – Foi um casamento discreto, só nós dois. Não tínhamos família, nem amigos chegados.

– E como ela a tratava antes de descobrir que era bruxa?

– A gente tinha uma boa vida. Tobias era mecânico de automóveis e ganhava bem. Meu emprego como garçonete não pagava muito, mas dava para sobreviver. Mas, um dia, seu negócio começou piorando até que tiveram de fechar. Nessa altura, descobrimos que estava grávida de Severus e ficámos preocupados com nosso futuro. Foi nessa altura que revelei que era bruxa. Tentei trazê-lo para nosso mundo, para termos melhores condições. Sabia que conseguiria arranjar um emprego no Ministério da Magia, mas ele não aceitou. Ele… - Sua voz tremeu, antes de continuar - me bateu. Foi só uma bofetada, mas fiquei tão chocada com sua ação, que não reagi. Ele depois me pediu perdão e prometeu nunca mais fazê-lo. E eu acreditei. Pouco depois, arranjou um emprego em um pub e foi quando começou bebendo cada vez mais. Ele me humilhava, dizendo que estava feia, gorda, indesejável, que não servia para homem nenhum. Você não noção como isso machuca uma pessoa, principalmente quando se está grávida. Ele…me destruiu.

Soltou um longo suspiro e Severus, que tinha ficado quieto durante toda a conversa, abraçou sua mãe, a consolando. Fleamont ficou pensativo, memorizando as palavras de Eileen. Tobias Snape maltratou e humilhou sua família, fazendo de tudo para que suas vidas fossem um inferno, por medo do desconhecido.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Agora descobrimos o que aconteceu na noite em que Flemont foi resgatar Eilleen e o motivo por Tobias ser tão cruel com Eilleen e Severus.   
> No próximo capítulo já saberemos se Severus abrirá, ou não, o cofre dos Prince. Que acharam desse capítulo?   
> Me digam nos comentários, por favor.   
> Bjs :D


	29. Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários de ElissPrince, os 50 Kudos, os 1764 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.  
> Aqui está a ultima parte, espero que gostem.  
> Bjs :D

Um longo silêncio surgiu depois da conversa com Eilleen. Todos estavam absorvidos em seus pensamentos. Sentiram um balançar mais violento antes da carruagem parar. Fleamont, sem dizer nenhuma palavra, abriu de imediato a porta e saiu. Severus o imitou e ajudou sua mãe a descer. Um vento frio percorreu seus corpos e Eilleen se encolheu nos braços do filho, à procura de calor.

– Preferem entrar? – Perguntou Fleamont – Ou querem relaxar um pouco.

– É melhor entramos. – Respondeu Severus – Mais cedo a gente tratar desse assunto, menos ansiosos ficamos.

– Muito bem.

– Estou tão nervosa. – Admitiu Eileen, agarrada ao filho. Seu rosto estava tão branco como o de um fantasma e suas mãos tremiam ligeiramente.

– Vai dar tudo certo, mãe. – Sussurrou Severus, tentando passar a ambos uma sensação de confiança. A Srª Snape lhe deu um pequeno sorriso antes de olhar para o edifício à sua frente, e sussurrar:

– Há muitos anos que não vinha a Gringotts. Continua na mesma.

– Não mudou nada? – Perguntou Severus, feliz por estar conversando com sua mãe livremente. Em casa, nunca tinham oportunidade de fazê-lo, com medo de Tobias.

– Nem um bocadinho. – Respondeu Eilleen, olhando para seu filho. Fleamont já estava subindo as escadas e o seguiram.

 

Como sempre, parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, estava um duende. O duende os cumprimentou com uma reverência quando entraram. Em seguida depararam com um segundo par de portas, desta vez de prata, onde havia gravado o seguinte:

 

Entrem, estranhos, mas prestem atenção,

Ao que espera o pecado da ambição,

Porque os que tiram o que não ganharam

Terão é que pagar muito caro,

Assim, se procuram sob o nosso chão,

Um tesouro que nunca enterraram,

Ladrão, você foi avisado,

Cuidado, pois vai encontrar mais do que procurou.

 

Mãe e filho trocaram um olhar ansioso antes de entrarem no banco. Dois duendes se curvaram quando eles passaram pelas portas de prata e desembocaram em um grande saguão de mármore. Eilleen prendeu a respiração, se recordando de sua adolescência. Todos os anos vinha até ao banco, para levantarem dinheiro e comprarem tudo o que necessitava. Tinham sido bons tempos, onde ainda era uma jovem livre de qualquer compromisso.

 

Havia mais de cem duendes sentados em banquinhos altos atrás de um longo balcão, escrevendo em grandes livros-caixas, pesando moedas em balanças de latão, examinando pedras preciosas com óculos de joalharia. Havia ao redor do saguão portas demais para contar, e outros tantos duendes acompanhavam as pessoas que entravam e saíam por elas. Se aproximaram de Grimm, que os olhava por cima de seus óculos. Estava sentado no centro do balcão, observando uma pasta com documentos.

– Bom dia, Grimm. — Cumprimentou Fleamont – Como vai?

 

– Bom dia, Sr. Potter. – Respondeu o duende, deixando de lado os documentos e olhando para o Auror – Veio por causa daquele assunto?

– Sim. – Respondeu Fleamont, se afastando pata o lado, para que o duende visse Severus e Eilleen – São Eilleen Prince e Severus Snape, não sei se você se recorda deles.

 

– Sei quem são. – Respondeu Grimm, pegando na pasta e cumprimentou – Srta. Prince. Sr. Snape. Um gosto em revê-los.

– Bom dia, Grimm. – Saudou Eilleen enquanto Severus acenava com a cabeça. – Obrigada pela disponibilidade. Sei que tem muito trabalho.

– É um prazer. - O duende desceu da cadeira e pediu:

– Sigam-me, por favor. – Eles o acompanharam a uma das portas que havia no saguão. Grimm segurou a porta aberta para eles passarem. Agradeceram, e se viram em uma passagem estreita de pedra, iluminada por archotes chamejantes. Era uma descida íngreme, em que havia pequenos trilhos. Grimm assobiou e um vagonete disparou pelos trilhos em sua direção. O duende embarcou primeiro, sendo seguido por Fleamont, Eilleen e, por ultimo, Severus. Eles se seguraram o melhor que podiam, e partiram.

 

A princípio, apenas viajaram em alta velocidade por um labirinto de passagens cheias de curvas. Severus adorava andar de vagonete, era uma sensação libertadora, e rara para ele. Sentiu seus olhos ardendo pelo frio, mas não os fechou. Queria saber em que cofre eles parariam. Passaram por um fim da passagem e viram uma labareda. Severus sempre se tinha perguntado se haveria ali um dragão. Ele passara horas conversando sobre esse assunto com Lily, mas nunca tinham chegado a um consenso. Sua amiga não acreditava que os duendes pudessem escravizar uma criatura mágica e Severus achava que um dragão era uma excelente proteção para um banco.

 

Mergulharam ainda mais fundo, passaram por um lago subterrâneo onde se acumulavam no teto e no chão enormes estalactites e estalagmites. Severus olhou para cima, vendo que já tinham descido vários andares. Finalmente, o vagonete afinal parou ao lado de uma portinhola na passagem.

 

Severus olhou para o cofre à sua frente, o número 972 brilhando timidamente sobre a luz. Saíram do vagonete, vendo a enorme porta de ferro, com seus linhas circulares de vários tamanhos. Ele nunca tinha visto uma porta daquelas e ficou curioso. Tentou observar as portas do lado, mas não tinha luminosidade suficiente para fazê-lo. Grimm, ajeitando os documentos debaixo do braço, se virou para ele e disse, enquanto lhe oferecia uma agulha esterilizada.

– Pique seu dedo e pouse no círculo mais pequeno. – Snape respirou fundo e olhou para sua mãe, que lhe deu um pequeno sorriso encorajador. Fleamont se encontrava ao lado dela, a apoiando.

 

Pegou na agulha, sentindo sua frieza, e picou o dedo indicador. Viu uma gota de sangue se formando e entregou a agulha ao duende, que pegou nela com um lenço e a embrulhou, voltando a guardá-la no bolso. Apertou o dedo com força, vendo uma gota vermelha se formando, e pousou na porta.

– Deixe ficar uns minutos para o sangue ser absorvido. – Indicou Grimm, observando com toda a atenção a porta de ferro. Snape sentia o tempo passando e a porta não se mexia. Olhou para sua mãe, que tinha uma expressão ansiosa no rosto. Sentia seu braço doendo, ficando a cada minuto cada vez mais pesado.

– Vai demorar muito? – Perguntou ao duende, que não deixava de olhar a porta.

– Não lhe posso responder a isso. – Comentou ele, friamente – Normalmente, não costumamos fazer esse tipo de teste. Na realidade, é a primeira vez que estou a assistir a um.

– É que… - Começou ele, mas foi interrompido quando sentiu seu dedo formigando. Era uma sensação desconfortável, e soltou um silvo.

– Tudo bem? – Perguntou Fleamont, preocupado, vendo os lábios contorcidos do garoto. A seu lado, Eilleen se remexeu, olhando desconfiada para a porta.

– Está doendo. – Balbuciou Severus, sentindo seu sangue sendo sugado pela porta. Mordeu o lábio para não gritar. Os círculos de ferro, aos poucos, foram se enchendo de líquido avermelhado.

 

Eilleen deixou escapar um gemido, horrorizada, e tentou se aproximar de seu filho, mas o duende ordenou:

– Não faça isso! Seu filho vai quebrar a ligação e não poderá abrir a porta nunca mais!

– Mas o sangue está sendo sugado dele! – Exclamou Eilleen, sentindo Fleamont a segurando – Ele pode morrer!

– Isso não poderá ser possível.

– E pode me dizer o porque? – Perguntou ela ironicamente, tentando se desvencilhar do Auror.

– Embora essa proteção já não seja usada, foi durante muitos séculos e Grigotts não tem documentos que revelem que houve, de fato, mortes.

– Mas que alívio! – Exclamou Eilleen, deitando um olhar furibundo ao duende, que a ignorou. Olhava o quinto círculo sendo preenchido pelo sangue: 

– Está quase… - Sussurrou, e a mulher parou de falar. Observaram, em suspense, o ultimo círculo sendo preenchido, lentamente, pelo sangue. Escutaram um clique e viram espantados, a porta se abrindo. Severus tirou o dedo e cambaleou para trás, sendo aparado por Fleamont. Grimm tirou do bolso do casaco uma poção de reposição de sangue e entregou ao Slytherin, que balbuciou:

– O-Obrigado. – Fleamont o ajudou a desenroscar a tampa e Snape bebia sofregamente sob o olhar atento dos mais velhos. Baixou os braços, sentindo o efeito imediato da poção. Como não tinha perdido muito sangue, a poção atuava mais rapidamente. Entregou o frasco a Grimm, que o guardou novamente. Se sentindo melhor, se afastou do Auror e olhou para o dedo, tocando nele, e vendo que já estava curado.

– Como se sente? – Perguntou Eilleen, acariciando os cabelos do filho, enquanto o observava com a atenção maternal – Você consegue andar?

– Sim. – Respondeu Severus, olhando para sua mãe e a acalmando – Estou bem, não se preocupe.

– A função de uma mãe é de preocupar. – Comentou Fleamont, calmamente, enquanto lançava sobre ele um feitiço diagnóstico. Vendo que ele estava bem, continuou – Se a minha ainda estivesse viva, estaria me paparicando.

Eilleen olhou para o filho e falou:

– Você é meu filho e eu sempre me irei preocupar…

– E aborrecer.

– Fleamont! – Gritou ela, empinando o nariz e lhe deitando um olhar atravessado, tão igual ao seu. Os dois homens a olharam, espantados. De imediato, adotou uma postura submissa e sussurrou:

– Me desculpe. Não deveria ter gritado com você. Foi indelicado de minha parte. Não voltará a acontecer, prometo.

Fleamont, em resposta, soltou uma gargalhada, e exclamou:

– Ai está o temperamento explosivo dos Prince. Estava pensando que você já o tinha perdido, Eilleen. – Se virou para Severus, que olhava espantado, toda a interação, e comentou:

– Há dias que estou tentando fazer com que sua mãe perca a paciência comigo, mas sem sucesso.

Eilleen revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo que Snape comentava:

– Nunca tinha visto minha mãe perdendo a paciência.

– Não era bom perder a paciência com seu pai. – Lhe lembrou sua mãe – Você sabe disso.

– É verdade. – Respondeu o Slytherin, olhando para a porta. O duende observava toda a interação com indiferença, querendo eles se despachassem para tratar de toda a papelada. Afinal, como todo o mundo sabia: “tempo é dinheiro”. Mas não podia apressá-los. Eram clientes importantes e, se precisasse de ficar mais uma hora esperando para que eles se despachassem, fá-lo-ia.

 

Severus olhou para a porta entreaberta e respirou fundo. Ergueu a mão e a empurrou com força, escutando um longo guincho, enquanto era aberta. Uma enorme fumaça verde saiu e todos taparam a boca, se afastando. Snape ficou sem respirar, de olhos arregalados. Eilleen deixou escapar um soluço, lágrimas caindo copiosamente pelo rosto magro. Dentro do cofre havia montes de pilhas de moedas: colunas de ouro, prata e bronze. Sobrepostos em mobília do século XVIII, bem estimada, se encontravam guarda joias de cristal repleto de gargantilhas de diamantes, relógios de ouro branco, medalhões de prata, pulseiras e colares de pedras preciosas, tal como brincos e anéis, e broches.

 

Entraram e Eilleen soltou um suspiro, se dirigindo para uma caixa de veludo repleta de pó. Limpou rapidamente com a mão e a abriu, dando um sorriso triste. Severus se colocou ao lado da mãe, vendo uma bela tiara feita de safira, com um diamante azul em forma de gota, no centro.

– Ela está em nossa família há várias gerações. – Revelou ela, seus dedos passeando pela tiara – Foi usada em todos os casamentos de nossa família. Eu fui a única que não a utilizei. Não é linda?

– Sim, mãe. – Respondeu Severus e, deixando sua mãe imersa em memórias, passeou pelo cofre. Viu o brasão do Prince fixado em uma das paredes do cofre. Havia também estantes com livros de capa dura, armários com capas de seda, sapatos de veludo, bastões de ouro, loiça de prata, candelabros e cálices de ouro. Tapetes orientais enrolados e encostados à parede. Tudo aquilo valia fortunas. Observou os livros vendo que, muitos deles, eram em inglês antigo.

– Severus! – Chamou sua mãe e ele se dirigiu para ela. Eilleen pegou em sua mão esquerda, colocando o anel de família em seu dedo anelar. Snape o observou, tocando com cuidado no emblema. Conhecia bem aquele gênero de anéis. Todos seus colegas puro sangue, ou que viessem de boas famílias, tinham um. – É seu.

 

Fleamont, que estava observando uma das caixas de cristal, se dirigiu para eles e comentou:

– O anel dos Prince. Há muitos anos que não o via. Seu avô andava sempre com ele, nunca o largava.

– Conheceu meu avô, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou Severus, curioso – Como ele era?

– Um homem rígido demais. – Respondeu Fleamont – Frio. Calculista. Um verdadeiro Slytherin. Era extremamente perfecionista, queria tudo em ordem…

– Autoritário. – Continuou Eilleen – Era uma pessoa que não podia ser contrariada, em nenhuma circunstância.

– E minha avó?

– Uma mulher encantadora. – Comentou o Chefe dos Aurors – Carinhosa com todos e odiava guerras. Seu avô nunca a amou e ela se ressentiu. Faleceu pouco depois de Eilleen ter fugido de casa, de tristeza.

Snape viu sua mãe baixando o rosto e olhou em volta. Tinha certeza que seu avô o odiaria por ser mestiço.

– E quanto à Mansão? Há uma mansão, certo?

– Sim, há. – Respondeu sua mãe – Ainda está intata, mas precisa de ser remodelada.

– Estamos pensando em comprar tudo novo. – Disse o Auror – Muita mobília está partida ou rachada.

– Acessos de fúria de papai. – Suspirou Eileen, abanando a cabeça – Sempre teve um temperamento difícil.

– Dentro de poucos meses tudo estará como novo. – Fleamont continuou – E vocês já poderão lá morar.

O coração de Severus deu um salto com essas palavras. Finalmente, ele e sua mãe teriam um lugar só deles.

– Muito bem. – Disse, olhando para o duende, que estava à entrada da porta – Irei receber alguma chave?

– Não, senhor. – Respondeu Grimm – Chaves só são usadas em cofres de segurança mínima. Como esse cofre é de segurança máxima, só poderá ser aberto por um duende.

 

Severus tocava nas moedas distraidamente, mas não derrubando os montinhos- Sua mãe tirou de dentro do bolso da túnica um saquinho de couro e estendeu ao filho, perguntando:

– Quer levar dinheiro com você? Para comprar roupa nova?

Severus olhou para o saco, antes de pegá-lo e enchê-lo com sicles, nuques e, principalmente, de galeões. Com o saco abarrotando e pesado, o guardou no bolso de suas calças. Eilleen também pegou em umas moedas para suas despesas e perguntou:

– Vamos?

– Sim, mãe. – Respondeu e Slytherin. Saíram do cofre, observando como era selado e entraram no vagão.

– Sr. Snape, terá de assinar uns documentos e depois poderá ir embora. – Informou o duende e Severus respondeu:

– Sim, senhor. – Puxou a alavanca, fazendo o caminho inverso. Severus se segurou com força, vendo como subiam rapidamente. Ao chegarem ao topo, saíram a passos bamboleantes. Se dirigiram para o balcão, onde Grimm lhe passou um frasco com uma pena e a pasta com os documentos. Lhe explicou rapidamente onde teria de assinar e ele obedeceu. Sua mão tremia, emocionado, embora seu rosto estivesse impassível. Nunca mais precisaria de usar aquelas roupas gastas, nunca mais precisaria de escutar Tobias os insultando, nunca mais precisaria de ouvir seus colegas rindo dele por usar materiais de segunda mão. Enquanto assinava seu nome, Severus soube que, nunca mais, teria medo de tentar ser feliz.

 

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!  
> Ficaram contentes por Severus ter conseguido abrir o cofre? Agora nosso Slytherin não precisará de se preocupar com dinheiro, nem com a segurança de sua mãe.  
> Não tenho certeza de quando poderei postar o próximo, mas espero que seja em breve.  
> Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários!  
> Bjs :D


	30. Almoço a Três

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!  
> Primeiro agradeço os comentários de ElissPrince, PiffyEQ e Wade, os 52 Kudos, os 1841 hits e todo o carinho recebido no capítulo anterior. Muito obrigada.   
> Aqui está o novo capítulo, espero que gostem.   
> Bjs :D

Eilleen foi a primeira saindo do banco, estava emocionada por seu filho ter conseguido abrir o cofre. Tocou no bolso da túnica, vendo seu filho a seguindo. Fleamont foi o ultimo saindo, desceram as escadas, observando as pessoas saindo de seus empregos a passos apressados. Severus observava a movimentação, suas mãos tocando na capa de viagem:

– Que horas são? – Perguntou. Sentia fome e queria se sentar para descansar. Tinha sido uma manhã emocionante. Fleamont tirou do bolso um relógio com uma correia de ouro e abriu a tampa, dizendo:

– Já passa do meio dia.

– Já? – Perguntou Eilleen, espantada – A gente ficou uma manhã inteira no banco.

– Normalmente, assuntos dessa importância costumam demorar algumas horas. – Comentou o Auror, voltando a guardar o relógio. – Felizmente, os duendes são rápidos com a papelada. Se a gente fosse tratar disso no Ministério, provavelmente demoraria semanas?

– Semanas? – Perguntou Eilleen, chocada – Mas, porquê?

– O Ministério da Magia está atolado de trabalho devido aos Comensais da Morte e a Você-Sabe-Quem.

– Já ouvi falar deles. – Comentou ela – Através do “Profeta Diário”. São aquele grupo de bruxos e bruxas que querem governar nosso mundo e expulsar mestiços e nascidos muggles.

– Sim. – Respondeu Fleamont, pensativo – Embora não tenha havido muitos ataques no nosso mundo, os Muggles é que têm sofrido mais. O Ministério está em alerta vermelho, porque não consegue evitar os assassinatos e sequestros de Muggles. Temos enviado para os jornais conselhos para que os cidadãos consigam proteger seus familiares e Muggles em bairros onde moram, o que tem facilitado um pouco nosso trabalho. Mas há zonas despovoadas de bruxos, e são essas as mais afetadas.

– Então, você está me dizendo que Você-sabe-quem tem os mesmos ideais de Grindewald?

– Ambos pensam que os Muggles são inferiores, que devem ser subjugados, mas penso que Grindewald era mais perigoso que Você-sabe –quem.

– Porquê? – Perguntou Severus, espantado com as palavras de Fleamont Potter. Em História da Magia não costumavam aprender sobre os acontecimentos do século XX. Naturalmente era sobre goblins e guerras que tinham ocorrido há centenas de anos atrás. O professor Cuthbert Binns era o mais aborrecido de todos e Severus conseguia estar acordado durante as aulas com muito esforço. Por isso, não sabia muito sobre Grindewald e seus ideais.

– Todo o mundo sabe que Grindewald era um vidente. E suas capacidades mágicas eram surpreendentes, mesmo quando era jovem.

– Você sabe quem também é bastante poderoso. – Disse Severus – Ele é temido por todos. E é um Ofidioglota, que é um dom raro entre os bruxos.

– Mas Grindewald fez muitos mais estragos que você-sabe quem. – Comentou Fleamont – As zonas bruxas de Paris, da América e Brasil foram algumas das mais afetadas por Grindewald e seus seguidores.

– Grindewald encantava as pessoas com suas palavras. Ele dizia o que as pessoas queriam ouvir. - Comentou Eilleen ao filho – Ao contrário de você-sabe-quem, que ameaça as pessoas a se juntarem a ele, que prefere matar e torturar, Grindewald era capaz de se juntar à batalha, de motivar as pessoas a segui-lo, enquanto você-sabe-quem prefere ficar escondido. Grindewald nunca matou um bruxo por prazer, para ele, o mais importante era o sangue mágico. Você-sabe-quem é capaz de matar famílias bruxas, só porque são opostas aos seus ideais.

– Voldemort é um antagonista movido pelo ego. – Disse Flamont - Ele cercou-se de indivíduos que se dedicavam a ele, em vez daqueles que estavam dispostos a ficar ao lado dele em nome de um chamado bem maior. As ações de Grindelwald, por outro lado, são alimentadas por sua sede de mudança em todo o mundo dos bruxos. Sua crença é que aqueles dotados de habilidades mágicas devem sair das sombras e começar a viver abertamente, orgulhosamente e – o mais problemático - dominar pessoas não-mágicas.

– Então, você está me dizendo que Grindewald é mais poderoso que você sabe quem?

– Não, ambos são poderosos, não há como negar. – Comentou Fleamont – Mas Grindewald queria que os bruxo deixassem de se esconder, e que seguir o Estatuto de Segredo era um modo de vida defeituoso e inútil. Você sabe quem quer controlar o mundo mágico apenas com famílias bruxas de puro- sangue, exterminar as famílias mestiças, os abortos e trouxas. Há uma grande diferença.

Ficaram em silêncio por uns momentos, pensado nas palavras de Fleamont. O Auror comentou:

– Vocês gostariam de almoçar no Três Vassouras? Assim, você poderia comprar o que quisesse a seguir.

– É uma boa ideia. – Disse Eilleen, tocando no ombro do filho, que ainda continuava absorto em seus pensamentos – Três vassouras?

– Sim. – Respondeu ele, e caminharam a pé em direção ao pub. Desde que começou a namorar com James, não queria mais se juntar aos Comensais da Morte, pois sabia que ficariam em lados opostos da guerra, e não queria perdê-lo. James tinha sido a única pessoa a amá-lo, tirando sua mãe.

Passaram pelas lojas, Severus observando as túnicas de tecido, finalmente sabendo que poderia comprar o que quisesse, sem ter de se preocupar com dinheiro. A neve ainda cobria as ruas de Hogsmeade, mesmo não nevando há dias. Um vento frio pairava nas ruas, os obrigando a se encolherem nas roupas.

Entraram no pub, sentindo de imediato o calor reconfortante e viram que já estava ficando cheio. Um espelho atrás do bar refletia a atmosfera aconchegante. Pendurado no teto estava um enorme candelabro redondo de madeira, com velas, que iluminava o pub. O chão de madeira já se encontrava molhado de pegadas de pessoas, muitas delas em direção às escadas para o segundo andar. Nas paredes se encontravam várias cabeças de veado. As janelas estavam fechadas e as cortinas puxadas, para tornar o local mais privado. Já várias mesas estavam sendo ocupadas com pessoas saboreando o almoço.

Escolheram a mesa mais perto da parede e tiraram seus sobretudos. Se sentaram, sendo de imediato atendidos pela jovem Madame Rosmerta, que tinha terminado Hogwarts no ano anterior. Com um sorriso afável nos lábios rosados, cumprimentou:

– Bom dia.

– Bom dia. – Responderam eles. Rosmerta se virou para Fleamont e comentou:

– Há muito tempo que não via em meu pub, Sr. Potter.

– Tenho andado com muito trabalho no Ministério, mal tenho tempo para almoçar.- Respondeu Fleamont, sorridente – Não tenho tido descanso.

– São esses tempos difíceis… - Comentou Madame Rosmerta, antes de se virar para Eilleen - Que desejam almoçar?

– Queria coxa de peru defumada acompanhada de batatas fritas.- Pediu Fleamont e, comentou, enquanto olhava para mãe e filho – Não consigo encontrar mais nenhum lugar que faça tão bem o peru defumado como no “Três vassouras”.

– Oh, Sr. Potter… - Madame Rosmerta comentou, satisfeita com o elogio – Agradeço imenso. Tentamos fazer o melhor para nossos clientes. E a senhora?

– Peço o mesmo. – Disse Eilleen – Confio no gosto de Fleamont.

– E você, meu querido? – Perguntou para Severus, que respondeu:

– O mesmo, por favor.

– E para beber?

– Um uísque de fogo, por favor. – Pediu Fleamont.

– Para mim um suco de abóbora. – Disse Eilleen, estava proibida pelos medibruxos de beber bebidas alcoólicas.

– E o senhor? – Perguntou Madame Rosmerta a Severus, que respondeu:

– Uma cerveja amanteigada.

– Trago vossos pedidos rapidamente. – Informou Madame Rosmerta, e se afastou. Fleamont, que observava o Slytherin, indagou:

– Severus?

– Sim, Sr. Potter? – Perguntou ele, olhando nos olhos avelã do Auror.

– Estou curioso. – Sua voz, no entanto, não demonstrava nenhum pingo de curiosidade – Como você e meu filho começaram vosso relacionamento?

Vendo o ligeiro rubor nas bochechas de Severus, falou rapidamente:

– Se não quiser, não fale. Mas, gostava de saber como James deu o primeiro passo. Ou se foi você que decidiu se declarar a meu filho.

– Eu também gostaria de saber, meu amor. – Comentou sua mãe, tocando nas mãos mornas de seu filho.

– A gente se beijou debaixo de um visco. – Começou o Slytherin, sentindo seu rosto quente – Uns dias depois já estávamos namorando.

– Não me diga que seu filho usou a velha artimanha da “maldição o visco”? – Perguntou Eilleen, olhando para Potter, enfadada. – Você sabe que é essa maldição não existe, certo?

– Eu acredito nessa maldição. – Disse Fleamont, na defensiva.

– O visco é uma planta medicinal, nada inofensiva. – Ripostou Eilleen, sem saber se chorava ou se ria das palavras do Auror – É impossível uma pessoa ficar amaldiçoada no amor.

– Você, de certeza, que leu sobre casos onde pessoas ficaram amaldiçoadas depois de terem ignorado um visco.

– São lendas, Fleamont! Lendas! – Exclamou Eilleen, sem levantar a voz. O Auror estava pronto para contradizê-la, quando a jovem Rosmerta apareceu com uma travessa cheia de comida, três pratos rasos e respetivos talheres e com as bebidas flutuando a seu lado.

Pousou tudo em cima da mesa e desejou, antes de se afastar:

– Bom apetite.

– Obrigado.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceram e se serviram com enormes colheres de prata. Vendo que eles iriam continuar a discussão, Snape perguntou:

– Gostariam que eu continuasse, ou preferem discutir sobre o “visco amaldiçoado”?

Fleamont e Eilleen se entreolharam, prometendo continuar a conversa na Mansão. O Slytherin revirou os olhos com a teimosia dos mais velhos e continuou seu relato, ocultando algumas situações, respondendo às questões de sua mãe e de Fleamont, tornando a conversa ainda mais longa. 

 

OoOoO

 

Fleamont foi quem pagou o almoço, depois de uma discussão de mais de dez minutos com Eilleen e o filho, alegando que, como tinha sido ele a convidá-los, ele é que trataria do pagamento. Eilleen só aceitou depois de fazê-lo jurar que levaria sua família a jantar à mansão Prince no dia da inauguração. Potter, percebendo que não teria escapatória, aceitou, passando o resto do tempo se queixando de Slytherins “escorregadios” e “orgulhosos”. Eilleen, no entanto, tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto e Severus tentava não se rir com as palavras do Auror, para não deixá-lo mais aborrecido.

Passaram pelas mais variadas lojas de Hogsmeade e do Beco Diagon-Al. Severus começou sua viagem por Madame Malkin, onde ordenou novos conjuntos de capas de seda, um novo uniforme de Hogwarts, já que o seu estava gasto e sem cor, e algumas roupas para andar na vila durante as visitas da escola e pijamas. Madame Malkin lhe tirou as medidas e lhe garantiu o uniforme pronto em uma hora, para sua alegria.

De seguida, passaram pelo “Trapobelo”, a pedido de Fleamont, onde ele encomendou um capa de viagem de pele de dragão e Eilleen um conjunto de vestes para si, pois andava com a túnica emprestada por Euphemia Potter e não tinha mais roupa nenhuma. Lhe tiraram as medidas e fizeram algumas roupas de emergência para ela levar. Severus observou as belas e delicadas túnicas, de tecido de seda, veludo e cetim, das mais variadas cores, sendo fabricadas magicamente à sua frente. Eilleen experimentou quatro belas túnicas de cores suaves, antes de pagar.

Regressaram à loja de Madame Malkin, que já tinha seu uniforme pronto. Pegou na roupa, entrou no provador e se vestiu. O tecido era confortável contra sua pele e era de seu tamanho. Severus não contou a ninguém que realizava feitiços de aumentar na roupa, que fazia com que ela perdesse elasticidade. As calças lhe ficavam justas ao corpo, revelando seu traseiro arredondado, os sapatos brilhavam contra a luz da loja e a camisa era tão branca como sua pele. Sua gravata verde era tão brilhante como o emblema de sua casa. Se sentia outra pessoa. Saiu do provador e sua mãe suspirou, emocionada:

– Você está lindo, meu filho. – Severus lhe deu um sorriso e ela arregalou os olhos, chocada:

– Que aconteceu, mãe? – Perguntou parando de sorrir, ficando inquieto. – Não está se sentindo bem?

– Não é nada, meu amor. – Respondeu ela, depois de recuperar a voz – Mas, onde você arranjou esse colar?

– A senhora o reconheceu, certo? – Perguntou Severus, se aproximando de sua mãe, deixando ver o colar mais de perto. Pegou no fino fio de prata, observando o medalhão oval. Seu dedo percorreu a letra P em itálico, desenhada a pedras preciosas.

– Nunca me esqueceria desse colar. – Respondeu ela, seu olhar não abandonando a velha relíquia de família – Onde você o encontrou?

– Foi James que me ofereceu de presente de aniversário.

Eilleen fechou os olhos, arranjando forças para não chorar. Tinha procurado o colar na Mansão Prince em Gringotts e não o encontrara. Pensava estar perdido para sempre, Flemanot lhe tinha revelado que seu pai tinha vendido alguns colares, mas se enganara. Era um milagre que tivesse voltado para as mãos da família. Se afastou, dando um pequeno sorriso ao filho, que a olhava, preocupado. Severus, percebendo que a mãe estava emocionada, lhe tocou suavemente no braço, para lhe dar forças e agradeceu:

– Obrigado, Madame Malkin. Pelo rápido e eficiente serviço. 

– De nada, meu querido. – Respondeu a mulher e lhe disse o preço de todas as roupas, enquanto lhe entregava um saco com alguma roupa de dormir. Severus pagou o total, acrescentando alguns galeões como bônus. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa – Meu uniforme está perfeito.

– Obrigada. – Agradeceu Madame Malkin, com um grande sorriso no rosto – Do que precisar de mim, disponha.

– Com certeza. – Disse Severus, vestindo seu sobretudo e saindo da loja. Caminhou, altivo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

– Querem passar pelo “Dedosdemel”? – Perguntou Fleamont.

– Oh, Merlin! – Exclamou Eilleen, comovida – Há anos que não como um doce!

– Então, vamos. – Disse Severus e se dirigiram para loja de doces bruxos famosa por seu chocolates e doces. Havia prateleiras e mais prateleiras de doces com a aparência mais apetitosa que se podia imaginar. Tabletes de nugá, quadrados cor-de-rosa de sorvete de coco, caramelos cor de mel; centenas de tipos de bombons em fileiras arrumadinhas; havia uma barrica enorme de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, delícias gasosas, os melhores chicles de baba e bola, o estranho e quebradiço fio dental de menta, minúsculos diabinhos negros de pimenta, ratinhos de sorvete, sapos de creme de menta frágeis, penas de algodão-doce e bombons explosivos. Escolheram vários doces, desde bolos de caldeirão, torrões de barata, tortinhas de abóbora e varinhas de alçapuz. Cada doce custava cerca de dez galeões.

Severus encheu vários sacos, querendo fazer uma surpresa a seus amigos. Não sabia muito bem do que Black e Lupin gostavam, por isso escolheu um pouco de tudo.

Se dirigiram para o balcão, onde se encontravam Ambrosius Flume e sua esposa, atendendo os clientes. Pagaram, e estavam saindo da loja quando um menino, com cerca de três anos, embateu nas pernas do Slytherin.

– Damien! – Escutaram uma voz feminina, repreendedora – Você não deve correr!

– Desculpe, mamãe. – Falou o bruxinho, ajeitando suas vestezinhas azuis escuras. Olhando com seus grandes olhos cinzentos para Snape, se desculpou com voz débil:

– Me perdoe, senhor. – Severus se agachou, ficando à altura do menino e respondeu, com voz suave:

– Não tem problema. Foi um acidente.

Voltou a se endireitar, vendo o sorriso amoroso que a mãe dava à criança, satisfeita com sua boa educação. Trocaram algumas palavras e se afastaram.

– Uma criança encantadora. – Comentou sua mãe, enquanto ajeitava os sacos em suas mãos. – Muito educado.

– É verdade. – Respondeu Fleamont, enquanto pegava em um saco de doces e tirava uma tablete de nugá e comia. Estendeu o saco para Eilleen, que aceitou, retirando um ratinho de sorvete. Severus recusou polidamente, continuando as compras. O “Empório das Corujas” tinha sido o próximo local visitado, onde Severus e Eilleen escolheram uma coruja fêmea, de penas castanho avermelhadas e olhos cor de âmbar.

Agora que se tinham livrado de Tobias, iriam escrever todas as semanas. Severus, ao passar pela loja de vestes de segunda mão, olhou, se recordando que era naquela loja que comprara seu ultimo uniforme e suas roupas de segunda mão. Por ele, nunca mais poria os pés naquela loja.

A “Floreios e Borrões” também foi um dos lugares visitados, onde Severus comprou um novo livro de DCAT, porque o seu já estava com a capa descolada e algumas páginas rasgadas. Decidiu não comprar muito material novo, pois ainda tinha o que seus colegas lhe tinham oferecido e os restantes livros não estavam tão utilizados, podendo durar os restantes meses, antes de terminar Hogwarts. Eilleen escolheu um livro de Poções Avançado, para treinar em casa. Há anos que não criava poções e estava ansiosa para começar. Passaram pela “Loja de Penas Escribas” e Severus comprou um conjunto de pergaminhos para anotações e um novo frasco de tinta. Sua mãe também comprou, adicionando um conjunto de penas de pavão.

Passaram rapidamente pela loja de “Artigos de Qualidade Para Quadribol”, onde Severus, com a ajuda de Fleamont comprou para James um bom kit de limpeza para sua vassoura. Seria uma pequena surpresa que faria a seu namorado.

A tarde passou rapidamente e a ultima loja visitada tinha sido a loja de caldeirões, onde Severus e Eilleen escolheram dois grandes caldeirões de chumbo, para suas experiências.

Se dirigiram para a carruagem, e regressaram a Hogwarts. Severus e Eilleen trocaram umas ultimas palavras antes de se despedirem. Entrou pelos portões, carregado de sacos das lojas mais importantes da sociedade. Olhou para trás, vendo sua mãe com alguns sacos nas mãos e Flemont a seu lado, antes de aparatarem. Severus se dirigiu para a escola, ansioso para se encontrar com James e esfregar na cara de todo o mundo que tinha zoado dele durante e todos esses anos, seu novo estatuto.

 

Continua…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi!   
> Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!   
> Que pensam da discussão entre Fleamont e Eilleen sobre Voldemort e Grindewald? Acham que Fleamont tem razão?   
> No próximo capítulo teremos as reações de seus colegas ao vê-lo, entre muitas outras coisas.   
> Espero ansiosamente vossos comentários!   
> Bjs :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Que acharam do beijo trocado roubado? E do desenrolar da história? Espero que tenham gostado.  
> Tentarei postar o próximo o mais rapidamente possível.  
> Me digam, por favor, o que acharam.  
> Bjs :D


End file.
